


Курс на столкновение

by Chmonder, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Макси [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: "Хью Калбер еще никогда не испытывал такой испепеляющей до костей ярости. Ему с самого начала не понравился бледнорожий пижон, похожий на альбиноса-героинщика со стажем. Эта его манера держать себя, словно он уже купил имперский флагман, а все остальные — его подчиненные. Хью плевать, что там нашла в нем Филиппа, и пусть Стамец будет хоть трижды великим ученым — до конца недели он не доживет..."





	Курс на столкновение

**Author's Note:**

> Триггерный контент: подробное описание пыток, хирургических манипуляций, изнасилование.

Хью Калбер еще никогда не испытывал такой испепеляющей до костей ярости. Ему с самого начала не понравился бледнорожий пижон, похожий на альбиноса-героинщика со стажем. Эта его манера держать себя, словно он уже купил имперский флагман, а все остальные — его подчиненные. Хью плевать, что там нашла в нем Филиппа, и пусть Стамец будет хоть трижды великим ученым — до конца недели он не доживет.

Последней каплей стал приказ, пришедший на ПАДД Хью утром: освободить полторы сотни квадратных метров, находящихся в юрисдикции медблока. Видите ли, гениальному экспериментатору не хватает места под его игрушки. Раздражение и ненависть щекочет нервы, кровь вскипает, мышцы гудят от желания размазать этого самоуверенного умника по стене.

Нет, Хью слишком долго добивался расширения площади лазарета и подсобных помещений, чтобы так просто взять и передать нажитое Стамецу. Нет человека — нет проблем, это правило он надежно усвоил и неоднократно проверял эмпирически.

Хью раскладывает на металлическом столе широкий кожаный пояс. В карманах и клапанах любовно разложены широкие лезвия-тесаки, узкие изящные стилеты, скальпели, заточенные не хуже катаны, тонкие острые иглы с такими субстанциями, что смерть покажется милосердием по сравнению с ними. Вместе со званием первоклассного хирурга пришла любовь к холодному оружию, а может и наоборот: резать, чтобы убить или резать, чтобы спасти — невелика разница. Как бы там ни было, Хью владеет сталью не хуже рядового безопасника.

Он представляет, как красиво расползется бледная кожа, как побежит струйка крови — хорошее лезвие прорезает мышцы и сухожилия словно тонкий шелк. Во рту пересыхает, сердце начинает биться чуть быстрее. Сегодня он хорошо поохотится.

Пол Стамец без особого удивления смотрит на рану в боку. Несколько секунд она кажется просто красной ниткой, прилипшей к коже, настолько тонкий и ровный сделан разрез. Но потом края расходятся, и темная кровь словно прорывает плотину, растекается по животу, стекает по бедрам, впитывается в черную форменку.

— Мог бы и представиться, я еще не выучил имена всех мелких карьеристов на этом корыте.

Стамец беззвучно опускается на колени, зажимая рану рукой.

Хью немного удивлен апломбом ученого, обычно на этом этапе люди уже корчатся и умоляют о пощаде. Этот же даже не стонет от боли и сохраняет полное самообладание.

Впрочем, удивляться долго не приходится: только что едва стоявший на коленях Стамец вдруг бросается вперед, сбивая Хью с ног и увлекая за собой на пол.

Доктор знает, как тяжело драться с аккуратно разрезанной надвое селезенкой, и уже прикидывает, когда из противника вытечет достаточное количество крови и он упадет замертво, но Стамец оказывается живучим как кошка. 

** **

Хью чувствует, как его горло сжимает стальная хватка, он почти представляет, как хрящи медленно деформируются и сминаются под пальцами. Не давая себе времени на блаженную рефлексию, доктор тянется к раненому боку Стамеца. Скулы сводит от наслаждения, когда ладонь касается горячей плоти, пальцы скользят прямо в рану и зажимают пульсирующие внутренности.

** **

Стамец наконец издает какой-то звук, похожий на сдавленный стон, когда Хью проворачивает кисть в ране. 

** **

Доктор прижимает его к полу и ухмыляется во все тридцать два.

** **

— Что, думал просто так прийти и взять то, что тебе не принадлежит?

** **

Стамец что-то шепчет обескровленными губами, но слова разобрать невозможно. Сейчас, еще от силы пара минут, и болевой шок и кровопотеря сделают свое дело.

** **

Хью слышит шипение дверей за спиной и разочарованно выдыхает. Мгновение — и он поворачивается к потенциальному источнику опасности, сжимая остро отточенные лезвия между пальцами.

На пороге стоит начбез Лэндри, Хью знает, что за безобидным видом кроется ловкость охотящейся змеи. 

** **

— Доктор Калбер, я буду вам очень признательна, если вы оставите новые кадры в относительно работоспособном состоянии. Мистер Стамец — протеже Императора, вам стоит принять во внимание этот факт.

** **

Хью скалится и намеренно грубо выдергивает растопыренные пальцы из раны. Стамец почти не подает признаков жизни, кровь все течет и течет. Очень странная выносливость, особенно для кабинетного ученого.

Доктор вытирает руки об и без того запачканную форменку Стамеца и выходит в коридор, предоставив Лэндри самой разбираться с ним. 

В Империи убивали и за меньшее, и Хью так просто не оставит этого холодного ублюдка.

** **

Когда в горле начинает странно першить, Хью не придает этому значения. Покалывание переходит в боль и сильный кашель, как будто он подхватил альтаирскую оспу. Но от альтаирской оспы доктор прививался в прошлом году, что же это такое, черт побери?..

** **

Быстрый тест медицинским трикодером не дает результатов, Хью закашливается над раковиной и сплевывает комки зелено-желтой слизи. Что-то грибковое?.. Где он успел подхватить, в его постели не было никого уже почти полгода, репликатор свой, все вещи тщательно дезинфицируются. 

** **

Хью поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть в зеркало, и отшатывается: то на шее, что он раньше принимал за кольца синяков, оставшихся от хватки Стамеца, выглядит кошмарно. Кожа не просто покрыта красно-синими кровоподтеками — по их периметру расползаются странные желтые пятна, словно он перепачкался в концентрированной нитратной кислоте. По краям пятен отстают чешуйки пересохшего эпидермиса, но в самом их центре кожа влажная и набрякшая. Так, мокнущего лишая ему только не хватает. Хью, натянув перчатки, осторожно надавливает пальцем на уплотнения и машинально отшатывается от зеркала — плоть слишком податливая, она не пружинит, а проваливается, как гнилое мясо при гангрене. Если надавить сильнее — из увеличенных пор брызгает желто-зеленый гной.

** **

Доктор стоит в ванной, отчаянно вспоминая, что это такое экзотичное ему удалось подхватить, но даже его обширные познания в инфекционных болезнях дают сбой. Судя по тому, что он сплевывает при кашле, его дыхательные пути покрыты тем же, что выступило на шее.

** **

Страх мешает думать четко и ясно, Хью каждые полминуты отвлекается на то, чтобы посмотреть в зеркало. Пятна не увеличиваются на глазах, но выглядят отвратительно. Подобные болезни — самое мерзкое, что может приключиться в космосе. Смерть от фазера, ножа или клыков каких-то тварей кажется куда более легкой и благородной, чем медленное разложение. Хью вспоминает, с какой легкостью подписал приказ об уничтожении целой планеты, заселенной колонистами: среди них вспыхнула эпидемия какой-то местной чумы, а судно с лекарствами задерживалось на несколько недель. Толпы испуганных, обезображенных людей на улицах… Порядка десяти процентов были здоровыми из-за природной невосприимчивости к вирусу, но их жизни не стоили возни. Обследования, анализы, скрупулезное отделение зерен от плевел — все это повышало риски заражения экипажа и остальных планет соответственно. Хью с легким сердцем отдал приказ о тотальной зачистке, простая арифметика далась ему легко, и удовлетворение от оперативно решенной задачи не испортили даже крики тысяч несчастных, сгорающих в пламени фотонных торпед.

Поэтому Хью понимает, что организм с подобной вирулентностью — приговор всему живому. Особенно если это какой-то грибок. Они даже не успеют принять никаких мер. 

** **

Но все-таки откуда оно могло взяться?.. Хью рычит от ярости и тут же закашливается, сплевывая очередной комок слизи. Черт побери, он шкуру спустит с Пола Стамеца, чего бы это ему не стоило! Ну конечно же, кто же еще возится с новыми штаммами и видами грибов. Неужели этот ублюдок совершил чудовищную ошибку и не усмотрел за своими подопечными?.. Или… Хью вспоминает безумную ухмылку Стамеца и то, как тот целенаправленно стискивал его горло. Вот же тварь, все было просчитано наперед. Он знал, что Хью за ним придет, и решил вести свою игру.

Руки мелко подрагивают — то ли ярость, то ли очередное проявление заражения. Он вытряхнет из Стамеца все, что ему нужно знать. В том, что ученый жив, Хью не сомневается — даже те мясники, которых выпускает медицинское отделение Академии, смогут справиться с вырванными внутренностями. Стамец оказался хитрее и изворотливее, чем полагал Хью, но он справлялся и не с такими.

** **

Доктор уже собирается выходить из каюты, но сталкивается нос к носу с двумя личными стражами Императора.

** **

— Хью Калбер, Ее Величество хочет вас видеть. Немедленно.

** **

Черт побери, этого еще не хватало. Наверняка Стамец пожаловался на то, что в его песочницу лезут, и теперь Хью ждет выволочка от самого опасного и непредсказуемого человека Империи.

** **

Плевать, ей известно его мастерство хирурга — казнь была бы глупостью, но что может взбрести в голову мстительной и жестокой Филиппе, Хью даже предположить не может.

Бравая королевская рать не оставляет выбора, и Хью без лишних пререканий следует за ними.

Император сидит на троне, в любимом неизменном сочетании цветов — золотого и черного. Плащ матово блестит, темная кожа перчаток облегает тонкие пальцы, стандартный макияж не может скрыть жестких складок в уголках рта и морщинок между бровей.

** **

Хью машинально преклоняет колено и почтительно кивает.

** **

— Ваше Величество.

** **

Он замечает стоящего рядом с троном Стамеца — еще более бледного, чем обычно, но уверенно держащегося на ногах. Хью хмурится: регенерация просто чудовищная, это уже не просто «заживает как на собаке». Какая должна быть скорость метаболизма, чтобы организм выдавал ресурсы на такое быстрое залечивание ран?..

** **

Этот ублюдочный стукач явно не так прост.

** **

— Доктор Калбер, мне известно об инциденте между вами и Полом Стамецем. Вы нанесли ему серьезную травму.

** **

Господи, к чему эта видимость разбирательства?.. Каждый месяц кто-то из экипажа гибнет в драках.

** **

— Вижу, мистер Стамец не остался у вас в долгу. — Филиппа небрежно кивает на шею Хью.

** **

Откуда она знает?

** **

Стамец наконец-то выходит из тени колонны и начинает быстро говорить.

** **

— Я сразу понял, что вы рано или поздно придете по мою душу, доктор Калбер. Признаться, я ожидал вас уже два дня назад. Видите ли, я работаю над одним весьма интересным проектом по заданию Ее Величества, — он склоняет голову, — и решил, что есть смысл совместить приятное с полезным. Суть исследований в том, чтобы разработать вирус, бактерию или грибок, поражающий объекты селективно. Под селективно я подразумеваю схему «один штамм — один набор ДНК», то есть для каждого условного человека можно разработать идеальный яд, не действующий на всех остальных, — добавляет он, как для отсталого ребенка, чем выводит Хью из себя еще больше.

** **

— И вы решили, что я наиболее подходящий объект для исследований?! Вам мало ваших подопытных кроликов, которых расположили на _нашей _площади?

** **

Хью забывается и повышает голос, но Филиппа только с явным интересом наблюдает за ними, по-птичьи склонив голову набок.

** **

— Я протестировал конечный продукт в условиях, приближенным к условиям его дальнейшего использования, и результат вполне удовлетворительный. 

** **

Тень улыбки скользит по бледным губам, но тут же исчезает.

** **

— Как жаль, что я подохну раньше, чем увижу массовый выпуск ваших эксклюзивных плесеней. — Тон Хью сочится ядом не менее опасным, чем гной из ран на его шее.

** **

— У меня есть определенные возражения. — Стамец выуживает гипошприц и не может не видеть, как загораются глаза Хью. — Ваше Величество?..

** **

Он вопросительно смотрит на Филиппу, и та кивает.

** **

— Доктор Калбер, думаю, нам еще понадобятся ваши таланты в области медицины. — В темных глазах насмешка смешана с уважением. — Но такой прыти в обращении с холодным оружием я от вас не ожидала, вы меня приятно удивили.

** **

Хью не знает, как на это реагировать.

** **

— Да, ваше Величество.

** **

Гипошприц жалит в шею, по венам словно пробегает огонь.

** **

— А лекции по оказанию базовой медпомощи кто-то прогуливал, я смотрю, — шипит Хью на ухо подошедшему Стамецу. — Ты держишь гипошприц как…

** **

Резкая головная боль ослепляет, доктор едва удерживается на ногах.

** **

— Вы заигрались, офицеры. Я могу закрыть глаза на то, что два рядовых безопасника не поделили младшую связистку, на которой пробу негде ставить, но чтобы начальник медслужбы и руководитель научного отдела тыкали друг в друга ножами, допустить не могу. Мертвыми вы мне не нужны. Доктор Калбер, я рассчитываю на ваше благоразумие, мистер Стамец, надеюсь, в следующий раз вы будете испытывать ваши препараты на ком-то менее ценном, чем начмед. 

** **

Филиппа усаживается на троне поудобнее, и Хью понимает, что она явно задумала развлечься.

** **

— Подойдите сюда.

** **

Хью и Стамец беспрекословно подчиняются и замирают в трех шагах от Императора.

** **

— На колени и закройте глаза.

** **

Желудок сжимается в тугой комок, но Хью покорно опускает веки. Он знает, что протестовать бесполезно.

** **

А вот Стамец, пожалуй, не в курсе.

** **

— Но, Ваше Величество…

** **

Филиппа хлестко бьет его непонятно откуда взявшейся гибкой тростью в оплетке. Стамец судорожно вздыхает, на его лице выступает кровь. Он подчиняется приказу, но к бледным щекам приливает краска унижения.

** **

Хью признается сам себе, что дрожит от ужаса. Император любит показательные выступления, поэтому ничего удивительного, если она вдруг решит выколоть им глаза, отрубить пальцы или еще что похуже. Единственное, что успокаивает — тронный зал пустой, не считая незаметных, как тени, личных охранников Ее Величества. Скорее всего, наказание будет запоминающимся, но не смертельным.

** **

Стоять на коленях с зажмуренными глазами — самое отвратительное и пугающее, что можно представить себе. Он слышит в двух шагах быстрое свистящее дыхание Стамеца. Самовлюбленный любимчик Императора, он слишком понадеялся на покровительство Филиппы. Эта женщина любит только себя и свой трон и без сожалений перережет горло любому, кто хоть как-то посягнет на ее влияние.

** **

Чтобы отвлечься от страха и не подавать виду, что еще немного — и его начнет бить дрожь, Хью думает о Стамеце и его странном поведении. Он прокручивает произошедшее сцена за сценой, ищет какие-то мелочи, которые могли бы объяснить странную живучесть ученого. Доктор вспоминает, как они говорили о какой-то ерунде до того, как он воткнул в противника нож. Лицо, одежда, жесты… Стоп, лицо. Хью вспоминает, что заметил какую-то странную деталь, но дальше началась драка, и все остальное отступило на второй план. Зрачки Стамеца были неестественно расширенными, это можно списать на боль и лекарства, но Хью помнит, что с самого начала их разговора на него надменно смотрели зрачками, за которыми почти не было видно светлой радужки.

** **

Ну конечно, это все объясняет. Гений микробиологии плотно сидит на какой-то наркоте, которая повышает болевой порог, снижает общую чувствительность и при этом не замедляет реакции и не влияет на ясность мысли. Хью едва сдерживает смешок: он уже напридумывал себе черт знает чего, а все оказалось так просто. Доктор знает, что у любителей расширить сознание куда больше шансов отправиться на тот свет раньше срока, и, пожалуй, Стамецу стоит помочь в этом нелегком деле. Если это какое-то известное вещество, нужно выведать всю фармакокинетику и отталкиваться от нее, а если тот сам синтезировал что-то на свой вкус, проблем будет больше. В любом случае, Стамец долго не проживет.

** **

Хью слышит чьи-то шаги совсем рядом, лязг металла, сердце замирает от животного страха перед неизвестностью. Что-то вспарывает его форменку у горла, но холодное лезвие только оцарапывает кожу. Только не открывать глаза, иначе наказание за непослушание будет еще более чудовищным. Это оказывается невероятно трудной задачей — он ожидает внезапной боли в любой части тела, и это напряженное ожидание вытягивает все силы. На упрямство и хорошую мину при плохой игре выдержки уже просто не остается.

** **

Мучительная пауза, полная тишина, Хью слышит только гул крови в ушах, заполошный перестук собственного сердца и тяжелое дыхание Стамеца.

Еще мгновение, и пространство трескается пополам, весь воздух покидает легкие, из глаз брызжут слезы. Боль настолько мучительная, что Хью сначала не может идентифицировать ее источник, к горлу подкатывает комок. Наверное, он кричит, переставая контролировать себя, но не слышит собственного голоса. Зато вопль Стамеца очень хорошо различим, и даже в такой кошмарной ситуации Хью не может не ухмыльнуться: этот сукин сын страдает не меньше. По ощущениям, правое плечо разъедает щелочь, по лицу течет пот, горло пересыхает от крика, связки не выдерживают напряжения.

** **

Хью распахивает глаза, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не рухнуть с колен на пол. Мышцы предательски дрожат, все тело горит огнем, тошнота подкатывает к горлу, и Хью радуется, что не успел позавтракать, иначе высоким сапогам Филиппы была бы уготована печальная участь.

** **

Он не может даже повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на то, что стало с его плечом. Зато Хью прекрасно видит отметину под ключицей Стамеца и не сомневается, что на его собственном теле красуется такая же. Большой ожог около пяти сантиметров в окружности, темно-красный от обожжённого мяса в центре и светло-розовый по краям в точности повторяет контуры черной дельты — еще одного символа принадлежности к Империи. Отвратительный запах горелой плоти разъедает ноздри.

** **

Похоже, Стамеца вырвало, он сгибается пополам от боли, почти касаясь лбом ступеней трона и зажимая рукой раненый бок. Хью морщится от отвращения — неужто закончилось действие наркоты? Мог бы проявить немного выдержки.

** **

Филиппа помахивает все еще дымящимся тавром.

** **

— Если до меня еще раз дойдет информация о том, что вы конфликтуете, мерой пресечения станет смертная казнь. Я думаю, мой небольшой подарок станет достаточным напоминанием, если вдруг кто-то из вас проявит забывчивость.

** **

Улыбка змеится на лице Императора, Хью вздрагивает. Эта женщина только что хладнокровно заклеймила их, как скот, и ей не составит труда убить их еще более изощренным способом.

** **

Голова кружится, еще немного — и он просто потеряет сознание от боли. Стамецу судя по всему еще хуже — все-таки с разорванной селезенкой не очень приятно жить.

** **

— Я надеюсь, вы оба усвоили урок.

** **

До Хью с запозданием доходит, что надо что-то сказать.

** **

— Да, Ваше Величество. — Голос хриплый и надломленный.

** **

— Мистер Стамец?

** **

Тот кашляет и вытирает рот рукой.

** **

— Да, Ваше Величество. — Шепот едва слышно, но Филиппа удовлетворена.

** **

— Хорошо. Доктор Калбер, отныне вы лично отвечаете за жизнь и здоровье нашего ведущего специалиста. Если что-то произойдет — вина будет лежать на вас. Вы свободны.

** **

Хью едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. У Императора явно очень тонкое, даже извращенное чувство юмора. Обращаться с ними как с нашкодившими детьми — более унизительного наказания точно не найти.

Он поднимается с колен, тело едва слушается. Мышцы дрожат, нужно добраться до лазарета раньше, чем его свалит с ног болевой шок.

** **

Хью видит, как Стамец дергается — раз, другой, третий — но не может подняться, как птица с перебитым крылом. Ну конечно, на него сегодня разве что шаттл не приземлялся. Доктор усмехается. Ничего, поползай как следует, в следующий раз хорошо подумаешь, прежде чем зариться на чужое добро.

** **

Хью соображает, что что-то не так, когда ловит на себе вопросительный взгляд Филиппы. Черт побери, ну да, он же теперь главная нянька для этого бледного торчка. Кровь приливает к лицу, но благоразумнее промолчать.

** **

Он сам едва ли не падает, но покорно подходит к Стамецу и помогает ему подняться, подхватив подмышки и как бы случайно задевая покалеченный бок. Ученый шипит от боли и смотрит на него с нескрываемой ненавистью.

** **

Как они покидают тронный зал, доктор не запоминает.

** **

Хью понимает, что Стамец совсем сдал. Если сам доктор обкололся анестетиками и стимуляторами и почти не чувствует пульсирующего ожога на ключице, то ученый почти теряет сознание от боли еще по дороге в лазарет.

** **

Доктор с презрением смотрит на израненное тело на койке. Порванная грязная форменка, шов на боку набух и налился кровью, похоже, эти живодеры не зафиксировали ткани внутри, и ему представится шанс снова увидеть селезенку Стамеца. На белой, тонкой, как папиросная бумага, коже тавро горит особенно ярко. Он шепчет что-то про себя, но это больше похоже на бред. Судя по всему, на помощь рассчитывать не приходится.

** **

Голова все еще болит после антидота, с мигренью не справляются даже полулегальные мощные анестетики из секретной заначки. Хью включает дезинфицирующее поле и принимается срезать одежду со Стамеца, вряд ли тому нужна заблеванная форменка. Доктор хмыкает при виде обнаженного тела: вся грудь и живот испещрены странными шрамами, слишком ровными и аккуратными, чтобы их можно было принять за следы от прошлых драк. На внутренней стороне предплечий такие же рубцы окружают странные куски полимера, словно сплавившегося с кожей. Хью понимает, что это какие-то разъемы, но не знает, какие именно. Он на пробу тыкает лазерным скальпелем под край одного из них, но Стамец издает такой жалостливый стон, что Хью решает оставить развлечения на потом. Этот тип явно пережил много чего интересного. Импланты, аугментация?.. Очень занимательно. Он осторожно обрабатывает ожог и залечивает его регенератором. Конечно, явный след останется, но на второй-третий день боль уйдет. След от удара Филиппы на щеке он оставляет без внимания — пусть в следующий раз думает, прежде чем что-то говорить.

** **

Заново накладывая шов на рану в боку, Хью ловит на себе взгляд Стамеца. Он еще бледнее, чем был в тронном зале, губы приобрели синеватый оттенок, глаза распахнуты и за зрачками не видно радужки. Он что, успел поймать приход прямо тут?

** **

Потом Хью хищно улыбается — ну разумеется, анестетики. Он вколол себе лошадиную дозу, но совсем забыл про Стамеца. Конечно, доктор получает совершенно особенное удовольствие, когда режет по живому, но Филиппа разукрасит его, как новогоднюю елку, если вдруг ее драгоценный ученый встретится со своими предками.

** **

Он вкалывает стандартную дозу, и через пару минут Стамец немного расслабляется.

** **

— Кажется, мне нужно с вами весьма основательно поговорить, — Хью зажимает пальцами рану и неотрывно смотрит в глаза ученого.

** **

Тот выдерживает взгляд, и будь Хью проклят, если на лице Стамеца не мелькает тень ухмылки.

** **

— Мне тоже, доктор.

** **

Неделю спустя Хью рычит от ярости и едва ли не с кулаками бросается на Стамеца. Черт побери, он потратил три часа на то, чтобы залечить глубокие ожоги на его кистях. Очередной вид инопланетной флоры решил выбросить споры как раз тогда, когда ученый гордо тащил открытый бокс в лабораторию, и споры прожгли кожу не хуже раскаленных угольков. Хью с облегчением просматривает результаты тестов: общей интоксикации организма не обнаружено, ничего смертельного. Стамец, как всегда, отделался легким испугом и терпимой болью. 

** **

Если бы это был кто-то другой, Хью устроил бы грандиозную взбучку прямо в лазарете, но у Филиппы везде есть уши, а рисковать жизнью из-за нерадивого научника доктор не хочет. 

** **

Зато когда за ними захлопываются двери каюты, Хью выдерживает дипломатичную паузу в десять минут и заходит в апартаменты Стамеца.

** **

— Ты совсем с катушек слетел, чертов фрик?! А если бы эти штуки полетели тебе в глаза? Ты хочешь, чтобы Император нас обоих казнила?

** **

Стамец стоит возле рабочего стола, бережно поддерживая особо поврежденную кисть, и не собирается уделять ни капли своего драгоценного внимания доктору. Он равнодушно скользит взглядом по Хью и слегка ухмыляется.

** **

— Вы проявляете чудеса заботы и участия, доктор, Гиппократ бы вами гордился.

** **

Вот эта вечно язвительная, насмешливая и холодная речь ученого выводит Калбера из себя не меньше, чем остальные его выходки. Кажется, ему абсолютно плевать на собственную жизнь, а на жизни других и подавно. Калбер иногда думает, что это не человек, а чертова машина, приводимая в действие болезненным, гипертрофированным любопытством. Таким, которое заставляет детей отрывать жукам лапки и скручивать шеи птицам — со зла, просто из интереса, желая посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Стамец равнодушно относится ко всем подковерным интригам, предпочитая запирать свои гениальные мозги в лаборатории. Наверное, он бы позволил Филиппе себя убить за очередную самодеятельность, но мертвому с грибами не повозиться, Калбер чувствует, как трудно дается ему прогиб под Императора и ее сумасшедшие заказы. Но Стамец все равно прогибается, и Хью презрительно кривит губы. Этот мир похож на банку с пауками, не то чтобы Калберу это не нравилось, он давно научился наслаждаться жестокостью и властью, но какая-то часть его личности упрямо считала, что ученый будет более активно выражать свою позицию. Впрочем, этого не происходит, а шипеть и язвить на подчиненных и прогибаться под начальство может каждый.

** **

Нет, Стамец просто не от мира сего, но это не спасет его от праведного гнева доктора. 

** **

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что с нами сделает Император?! Возможно, ей плевать на нас обоих, незаменимых нет, но преподать урок остальным она сочтет необходимым. Если мы будем вести себя тихо и ты перестанешь пытаться самоубиться на каждом шагу, нам ничего не грозит.

** **

Калбер переводит дыхание и смотрит на Стамеца.

** **

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь?!

** **

Ученый рассеянно поднимает взгляд от ПАДДа и хлопает белыми ресницами.

** **

— Прости, немного отвлекся. Не мог бы ты повторить две последние фразы?

** **

Хью рычит от ярости. Раздражение, злость, ненависть и животный страх на уровне инстинкта смешались в горючую смесь, позвоночник щекочет желание размазать этого ненормального торчка по стене. Бесит до зубовного скрежета невозможность вдолбить в тупую белобрысую голову необходимость сохранять хотя бы видимость контроля происходящего. Выводит из себя собственная беспомощность, он просто не может найти рычаги давления на Стамеца, у того нет никаких явных привязанностей, единственная его страсть — это чертова плесень, но к ней Калбер не подойдет ближе, чем на десять метров. Он еще две недели выкашливал и сплевывал желтую слизь после неудачного покушения на жизнь ученого.

** **

Если Филиппа напоминает ему земную пустынную кобру, то Стамец ассоциируется с альтаирскими саламандрами, белыми полупрозрачными тварями, прячущимися между серыми скалами. Если не смотреть в глаза и не прикасаться, опасности нет, но одна оплошность — и в мучениях умрешь от ядовитых зубов.

** **

Впрочем, Калбер видел на черных рынках шкуры этих существ — значит, на них можно найти управу.

** **

Доктор рывком выдергивает планшет из пальцев Стамеца. Похоже, вразумить его цивилизованными методами не удастся, ученый даже не слушает его.

** **

Не ожидавший такого явного вторжения в личное пространство Стамец не успевает отреагировать.

** **

— Ты же понимаешь, что на нем сохранено больше важных данных, чем на твоем рабочем компьютере за всю карьеру？

** **

Тон Стамеца сочится ядом, каждое его слово падает каплей отравы в пустоту. Хотя нет, яды ассоциируются у Калбера преимущественно с жидкостями плотности воды, он не любит возиться с малорастворимыми кристаллическими структурами. Голос Стамеца же и его мерзкая манера себя держать слишком густые и тягучие, чтобы быть привычным ядом. Это скорее олеум, вязкий, желтовато-бесцветный, маслянистый — и прожигающий все на своем пути. Дымящаяся масса кислоты, медленно стекающая по стенам и заливающая пол.

** **

Собственное не на шутку разыгравшееся воображение раздражает, и Калбер изо всех сил впечатывает планшет в угол стола. Металл с легкостью пробивает стекло и пластик, осколки летят на пол, и доктор с запозданием вспоминает, что бампер из легированной стали был только на рабочем ПАДДе Стамеца. Что ж, один-ноль, он только что угробил личное имущество ведущего ученого Империи.

** **

Лужица электролита из мощной батареи начинает разъедать хрупкие микросхемы, Стамец стонет, и доктор думает, что…

** **

Впрочем, довести мысль до конца он в любом случае не успевает, потому что летит на пол, сбитый с ног сильным ударом в челюсть. Калбер не ожидал, что ученый отважится пустить в ход кулаки, кисти были слишком повреждены и наверняка чудовищно болели.

** **

Все, что происходит потом, в ретроспективе кажется неудачным номером в провинциальном цирке на окраине Империи. Калбер подсечкой сбивает Стамеца на пол, успевает вывернуться из-под падающего тела и влепить ученому несколько ощутимых затрещин. К бледным щекам Стамеца приливает румянец, он в ярости, но преимущества гнева нивелируются ранами на его ладонях. Швы расходятся от удара, пальцы мгновенно становятся неудобно скользкими от крови, и Калбер с легкостью отцепляет их от собственной шеи. Стамец ловок — для нежизнеспособного научника, разумеется — но с такими ранами на руках явно проиграет.

** **

Калбер понимает, что ему нужно как-то утихомирить чересчур разъяренного ученого, при этом не нанося особых травм. Наверное, есть смысл тихонечко приложить его локтем в висок: если все сделать правильно, тонкая височная кость не пострадает, но крепкий здоровый сон и последующая головная боль обеспечены. Калбер заваливается на брыкающегося Стамеца, коленом прижимая к полу окровавленную ладонь.

** **

Ученый, до этого не издавший ни звука, тихо шипит от боли. Пожалуй, Калберу уже стоит привыкнуть, что тот дерется с молчаливым упорством, даже умудряется дышать как-то особенно тихо. 

** **

К чему доктор оказывается не готов абсолютно, так это услышать шипение внешних дверей. Доступ имеется только у владельца каюты и у вышестоящего по званию, а выше их на этом проклятом корабле только Филиппа. 

** **

Калбер еще ни разу в жизни не соображал так быстро. Время словно замедлило свой ход, так бывает, когда летишь с лестницы и, до того, как сломаешь шею при падении, успеваешь вспомнить всю свою жизнь. 

** **

Как можно объяснить то, что два тела с грохотом катаются по всей каюте, насмерть сцепившись и сшибая на пол все на своем пути? Возможно, существовали и другие способы решения проблемы, но Хью Калбер о них подумать не успел. В мире Империи это могло означать или драку, или довольно агрессивный секс. Если за первое им точно грозит смерть, то второе разве что позабавит Филиппу. Главные медик и научник, до этого плевавшие ядом друг в друга, внезапно решили потрахаться за закрытыми дверьми. Действительно, смешная шутка выходит.

** **

И когда Филиппа входит в основную часть каюты, Калбер впивается в губы Стамеца яростным, не оставляющим шансов на сопротивление поцелуем. Ему повезло, что этот амебообразный ученый оказался снизу, вряд ли от него стоит ждать изобретательности и инициативности.

** **

Краем глаза Калбер видит каблуки черных сапог Императора, но продолжает изображать безумную страсть, ненавидя Стамеца еще сильнее: тот мог бы и подыграть. Как только их губы соприкоснулись, ученый издал какой-то сдавленный полувсхлип-полувскрик. Ну хоть отбиваться не начал, и то хорошо. Можно подумать, самому Калберу очень нравится это жалкое представление. В конце концов, доктор предпочитал ярких, страстных, эксцентричных партнеров, и ему не составляло труда заполучить желаемое. Разумеется, бледная поганка, не знающая, куда деть руки, под эти параметры не подходит.

** **

Все тело сводит от страха и напряжения, Стамец лежит смирно. Кажется, внезапный поворот событий его несколько ошеломил, но попыток отбиться он не предпринимает. Хью крепко, собственнически обхватывает его шею, буквально вгрызается в тонкую кожу на горле, чувствуя, как нервно дергается кадык под его зубами. Ну конечно же, одно резкое движение — и Стамецу не помогут даже все чудеса современной медицины. Он несильно прикладывает того затылком о металлический пол, на мгновение приподнимаясь, чтобы расстегнуть куртку. Калбер опасается, что Стамец попытается возмутиться или как-то выдаст недовольство ситуацией, поэтому с силой проталкивает указательный и средний пальцы ему в рот. Зубы больно смыкаются на них, но Калбер просто пропихивает пальцы дальше, скользя по языку и утыкаясь в верхнее небо. И не таких объезжали, следующие пару секунд все внимание Стамеца будет поглощено сдерживанием рвотного рефлекса. 

** **

Калбер расстегивает собственную куртку и штаны. Без одежды он чувствует себя незащищенным, поэтому старается оставить как можно большую площадь тела закрытой. Он немного ниже Стамеца, но полностью накрывает тощего научника плотным, выточенным многочасовыми тренировками телом. Ему даже начинает нравиться эта ситуация. В глубине души Калбер не любит столь выраженное доминирование, но осознание того, что он просто заставляет Стамеца подчиняться его воле и желаниям, неплохо заводит. Пожалуй, давно стоило ввести в игру элемент реального насилия.

** **

Ощущение незримого присутствия Филиппы немного нервирует, но Калбер усилием воли подавляет волнение: пусть Император увидит, _кто кого_. Стамец отрешенно смотрит мимо него в потолок, его тело расслаблено, но у Калбера навязчивое ощущение, что научник просто впал в какой-то транс. Он чувствует на себе не яростный, но полный боли и страха взгляд, на мгновение это что-то трогает в его груди, но инстинкт самосохранения сильнее. Наверное, не очень приятно лежать под тем, кого на дух не переносишь. Калбер хищно облизывается: гораздо интереснее было бы, если бы Стамец отбивался и пытался вырваться. Фантазия настолько яркая, что первые искорки возбуждения вспыхивают внизу живота. Калбер, совершенно не сдерживая себя, глубоко прокусывает нижнюю губу Стамеца, чувствует на языке железный привкус; сердце начинает биться быстрее. Тот едва стонет, в уголках глаз поблескивает что-то, похожее на слезы, но Калбер готов поспорить, что это не от боли, а от унижения. Ученый слабо дергается, словно пытается оттолкнуть его, но доктор с силой сжимает окровавленные ладони, пальцы становятся липкими. Абсолютная власть кружит голову все больше и больше. Калбер звериным чутьем ощущает, что еще немного — и проклятый астромиколог сломается. Кто ж знал, что это сработает…

** **

Тело Стамеца слабо подрагивает под ним, когда Калбер ухмыляется и стаскивает с его бедер штаны. Как он и предполагал, Стамеца абсолютно не возбуждает эта ситуация, кожа на животе кажется настолько тонкой, что может прорваться под пальцами, тазовые кости выпирают, и Калбер с наслаждением проводит ногтями, оставляя кровавые, припухшие метки. 

** **

Ему нравится кусаться, на плечах и ключицах Стамеца расползаются багровые полукруги, местами выступает кровь, но кого это волнует, в самом деле. Кровь закипает от чувства _обладания _язвительным, уверенным в себе и опасным противником — даже присутствие посторонних не в силах охладить похоть, животное желание ломать и подчинять. К этому примешиваются крохи разочарования: он надеялся, что Стамец совершит хотя бы пару попыток вырваться и дать отпор, и эта молчаливая покорность настораживает. Проклятье, кажется, он переоценил боевой дух научника.

** **

Как бы там ни было, пару минут спустя Калбер уже переворачивает Стамеца на живот и вздергивает его бедра, с рычанием прихватывает его загривок, пресекая возможные попытки сопротивления. Он не знает, почему именно этот человек так заводит его, возможно, чем выше цена, тем слаще приз, но сейчас это все неважно: жажда туманит разум. 

** **

Он слышит шелест плаща Филиппы и свист входной двери. Наверное, она убедилась, что ее мальчики ведут себя пристойно. Теперь, когда опасность миновала, вполне резонно было бы прекратить все это и попытаться поговорить и прийти к консенсусу, но весь здравый смысл Калбера вытеснила похоть. Он видит, как пальцы Стамеца скребут по полу, все перепачкано кровью, он все еще чувствует ее привкус на губах, и это прекрасно. Стамец даже не стонет, когда Калбер наращивает темп, хотя слюна явно не лучшая смазка, он едва слышно хрипит и тяжело дышит. На худых белых бедрах один за другим появляются синяки от крепкой хватки, Калбер впечатывает локоть в поясницу Стамеца, тот со стоном прогибается. 

** **

Калбер вымещает всю свою ярость и ненависть; ощущения Стамеца однозначно перешли отметку болезненных и приближаются к мучительным, у него дрожат ноги и сведена спина. На очередном резком толчке в самую глубину тела Стамец наконец всхлипывает, и этот звук просто вышвыривает Калбера из реальности. 

** **

Судороги никак не отпускают, оргазм широкими волнами лижет нервные окончания. Калберу кажется, что еще немного, и он увидит крепко зажмуренными глазами мощный поток нейромедиаторов. Тело содрогается снова и снова, побелевшие пальцы сжимают плоть Стамеца. Да уж, вот что значит немного разнообразить сценарий.

** **

Наконец эндорфиновая буря успокаивается, желто-оранжевый туман перед глазами рассеивается, и Калбер оценивает учиненный беспорядок. По каюте словно прошло ионное торнадо, Стамец в самой что ни на есть унизительной позе распластан по полу. Бешеный стук сердца уже не мешает ясно мыслить, ученому явно ничего не грозит, крови достаточно, но не смертельно. Калбер представляет, как придется помучиться Стамецу, чтобы привести себя в порядок, и злорадно усмехается.

** **

Он слышит какой-то нехарактерный звук и замечает, что покрытые гематомами плечи Стамеца судорожно вздрагивают. Ох, как драматично. В груди снова что-то звенит, какая-то малознакомая самому Калберу струна, но многолетние привычки одерживают победу. Никогда не стоит жалеть поверженного соперника.

** **

Калбер демонстративно скалится и бросает на пол стандартное флотское полотенце. 

** **

— Вот видишь, во что все это вылилось, а всего-то стоило быть немного аккуратнее с образцами. 

** **

Придумать что-то более едкое и изящное у него не получается, и пока загадочная струна снова не дала о себе знать, Калбер быстро выходит из каюты, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

** **

Лежащий на полу ученый продолжает плакать навзрыд, глядя куда-то в пустоту.

** **

Когда на следующий день мимо Калбера на первой космической пробегает стайка научников-стажеров, он искренне удивляется. Обычно работа под чутким руководством Стамеца грозит нервными срывами, переутомлением и прогрессирующей паранойей, а молодые люди выглядят на удивление цветуще. Угрожающе рявкнув на особо громкую девушку, Калбер интересуется, куда это они направляются в разгар смены, и предупреждает о мстительном характере Стамеца.

** **

Удивление Калбера становится еще более искренним и неподдельным, когда встревоженные, но не теряющие бодрости духа стажеры чуть ли не хором отвечают, что их шеф не появлялся в лабораториях с самого утра и особо ценных указаний не давал.

** **

Доктор вспоминает агрессивные споры, чуть было не проевшие дырки в ладонях Стамеца, и ухмыляется.

** **

— Ладно, катитесь к черту, но не забудьте полить андорреанскую гортензию, она как раз собирается размножаться.

** **

Несчастных жертв науки как ветром сдувает, Калбер хмурится им вслед. 

** **

Чтобы Стамец оставил свой ботсад, совмещенный с зоопарком, без присмотра, требуется как минимум серьезный природный катаклизм. Ввиду того, что проблем с окружающей средой на «Хароне» не наблюдается, и…

** **

Калбер раздраженно кривится. Чертов ученый, похоже, задался целью организовать ему как можно больше неприятностей. Если бы не Филиппа, он бы уже давно голыми руками размазал самоуверенного упыря по ближайшей вертикальной поверхности. 

** **

Живот сводит от беспокойства, и Калберу стоит немалых усилий убедить себя в том, что это не паника, а легкое недовольство ситуацией. Черт бы побрал всех научников в обозримой части Вселенной, Филиппу и ее утлое корыто вместе с ними.

** **

Доктор сам не понимает, что его так взбудоражило и взбесило. То ли мерзкий характер Стамеца, то ли навязчивый шепот инстинктов, сообщающих о потенциальной опасности. С него хватит, это точно.

** **

Калбер открывает каюту Стамеца, воспользовавшись универсальным ключом главврача. Если бы не этот девайс, на судне было бы гораздо больше насильственных смертей и самоубийств.

** **

Он морщит нос: вентиляция не избавила помещение от резкого запаха пота и крови. Беспорядок остался неубранным, обломки ПАДДа лежат там, где и вчера. Потребуется пара часов, чтобы избавиться от этого бардака.

** **

Но больше всего Калбера тревожит Стамец. Тот так и сидит на полу в расстегнутой куртке и со спущенными штанами, опершись спиной о косяк, бессмысленно глядя в противоположную стену. Похоже, со вчерашнего вечера он только сменил лежачее положение на сидячее, кровь на лице взялась черной коркой и местами стянула кожу. Почти белые волосы кажутся тусклыми и грязными. Ученый никак не реагирует на вторжение, даже головы не поворачивает.

** **

Калбер долго и витиевато ругается, и если бы в этой части космоса осталось что-то святое, доктора бы поразило громом и молнией на месте.

Очевидно, он благополучно замкнул психику Стамеца, и теперь того коротит так, что еще немного — и в каюте что-то загорится от искр.

** **

Подойдя ближе, он замечает, что все тело ученого бьет мелкая, едва заметная дрожь. Он уверен, что если ткнуть пальцем в любую мышцу наугад, она окажется твердой от напряжения, как трон Императора. 

** **

— Эй, вставай, черт тебя побери. Или ты предпочитаешь сидеть и ждать, пока Филиппа не придет и не спросит, почему тебя нет в лабораториях? Ты этого хочешь?

** **

Калбер с силой встряхивает Стамеца за плечо, но тот никак не реагирует. Отлично, похоже, едущая крыша ученого выбрала самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы рухнуть окончательно. 

** **

Пара пощечин никак не помогает, Стамец продолжает сидеть неподвижно, только на щеках разливаются бледно-розовые пятна от ударов. Калберу становится по-настоящему жутко: он никогда раньше не сталкивался с такими проблемами. 

** **

Он реплицирует несколько стаканов ледяной воды и выплескивает их в лицо Стамецу один за другим. Тот стонет и жмурится, кажется, начинает приходить в себя. Белесые ресницы дрожат, губы кривятся в болезненной гримасе.

** **

— Ну что, глаза продрать можешь?

** **

— Свет... — Ученого едва слышно, шепот хриплый и надломленный.

** **

Калбер раздраженно рычит, но приглушает свет до тридцати процентов. Он видит, что со зрачками Стамеца творится что-то неладное, да и общий раздрай вполне вписывается в картину абстинентного синдрома. Ну конечно же, этого безвольного торчка просто ломает, а Калбер уж черт знает что подумал.

** **

Стамец дергается в очевидных судорогах, горло сжимают спазмы. Еще не хватает, чтобы его вырвало прямо на пол.

** **

— Так, а ну пошли. Вставай, черт бы тебя побрал. Что, ученая степень не помогла рассчитать дозу?

** **

Стамец пытается что-то сказать, но накатывает тошнота, и он закрывает рот ладонью. Калбер оперативно заволакивает его в уборную и швыряет рядом с унитазом. 

** **

Ученого выворачивает долго и обстоятельно . Доктору кажется, что он видит в рвотных массах кровь, но, скорее всего, это остатки ужина. Стамец побелевшими пальцами держится за унитаз, он стоит на коленях, конечности едва слушаются, его трясет, как осиновый лист на ветру. 

** **

Калбер, наклонившись, на всякий случай держит его поперек живота. Еще не хватало, чтобы его вырубило прямо тут.

** **

Наконец Стамец затихает и обессиленно оседает на пол. Его глаза снова закрываются, на лбу выступает пот.

** **

— Ладно, надо тебя как минимум отмыть. Или ты придешь на пост как орионская шлюха после бурной ночи?

** **

На этих словах ученый дергается и испуганно смотрит на Калбера. Его взгляд все еще расфокусирован, а мозги явно консистенции киселя.

** **

— Снимай с себя все и залазь под душ. 

** **

Калбер ненавидит этот характерный взгляд, замутненный препаратами, ненавидит, когда люди превращают свой в принципе неплохо варящий котелок в банку желе. Не то чтобы ему было жаль кого-то, но работу с зависимостями врагу не пожелаешь. А этот ученый, обладая врожденным даром доводить окружающих до белого каления, еще и испытывает его терпение препаратами.

** **

Погруженный в свои мысли, доктор не сразу замечает, что Стамец отчаянно хочет ему что-то сказать. Обескровленные губы шевелятся, но звук едва слышно, по лицу пробегают судороги боли.

** **

— Что?..

** **

Стамец сухо сглатывает и цепляется на нержавеющую сталь крана.

** **

— Верхний ящик стола.. ампулы… и шприцы там же…

** **

Калбер сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться. 

** **

— Даже не думай, я не буду спонсировать твои зависимости. Немного поломает и отпустит, первый раз, что ли?

** **

Ученый вымученно стонет и почти умоляюще смотрит на доктора. Потом делает пару неверных шагов на трясущихся ногах в сторону спальни, но чуть не падает. Калбер подхватывает его в последний момент и усаживает на борт ванны. Стамец слабо отбивается, доктору не составляет труда перехватить бледные руки с проступающими синими венами.

** **

— Нужно вколоть… остановка сердца... через два часа…

** **

Калбер фыркает и начинает стаскивать куртку с плеч Стамеца.

** **

— Очень трогательный спектакль, но не убедил. Давай, вымоешься, после душа полегчает. Если совсем плохо, могу вколоть кое-что. Мышцы перестанут так дергаться.

** **

Стамец с ужасом мотает головой и кашляет. 

** **

— Ты не понимаешь!.. Хочешь… чтобы я умер у тебя на руках?..

** **

Доктор прищуривается. Этот ублюдок точно умеет блефовать. Но что, если он говорит правду? Призрак разгневанной Филиппы стоит перед глазами слишком отчетливо .

** **

— На чем ты сидишь?

** **

Но Стамец снова срывается на какое-то бессвязное бормотание. Черт бы его побрал, угораздило же связаться с этим гениальным кретином.

** **

Калбер возвращается с набором прозрачных ампул, наполненных темно-синей жидкостью. В боксе лежат гипошприцы какой-то странной модели, он ни разу таких не видел. 

** **

Стамец совершает попытку завалиться набок, доктор просто помогает ему опуститься в ванну. По позвоночнику пробегает неприятный холодок, когда он бросает взгляд на лицо ученого: роговицы как будто помутнели, взялись каким-то белесым налетом. Как изморозь на стекле, внезапно думает Калбер и заполняет шприц раствором. Стамец не врет, с ним действительно что-то происходит, и это определенно не нравится доктору. Надо не забыть отобрать немного этой наркоты на анализ, это наверняка что-то неизвестное. 

** **

Ученого начинает трясти еще сильнее, он буквально корчится в ванне от боли, пару раз с глухим стуком ударяется затылком. 

** **

— И как это колоть, спрашивается, эти адские штуки явно не приспособлены для контакта с кожей, они просто вырвут куски мяса.

** **

Стамец силится поднять руку с белой непонятной пластиной на внутренней стороне. 

** **

— К-коннектор… прямо в разъем… пожалуйста…

** **

Ага, а торчок-то продвинутый, даже девайсом обзавелся. Изловчившись поймать трясущуюся руку, Калбер презрительно скалится и вставляет гипошприц в коннектор до щелчка, нажимает кнопку и с тихим шипением вводит препарат в кровь. На мгновение Стамец обмякает всем телом, взмокшие слипшиеся волосы падают на лоб, напряженные мышцы расслабляются, ученый словно растекается по белой поверхности ванны.

** **

— Ну что, полегчало?

** **

Калбер кривится: вот так просто заставить человека умолять. Стамец казался несгибаемым, но у всех свои слабые стороны. Отлично, теперь на ученого можно найти управу.

** **

Доктор с брезгливым любопытством смотрит на грязное, ничем не примечательное тело. Проклятье, как же он жалок. 

** **

Ну, зато теперь он избавлен от малоприятной перспективы помывки полубессознательного ученого, отлежится, сам приведет себя в порядок. 

К чему Калбер оказывается абсолютно не готов, так это к тому, что Стамец внезапно начинает _кричать _. 

** **

Такое расслабленное тело скручивает новая волна жестоких судорог, Стамеца буквально подбрасывает, Калбер не успевает подхватить его, и он все-таки разбивает затылок об металл ванны. Все мышцы конвульсивно дергаются, доктору нечасто доводилось видеть такие сильные приступы. Кровь приливает к лицу, шея и щеки становятся насыщенного розового цвета, еще мгновение — и из носа начинает сочиться тонкая струйка крови. Глаза широко распахнуты, мелкие сосуды полопались, белки налились кровью, слезы начинают течь по щекам.

** **

А еще Стамец дико кричит от боли, и это самое ужасное, что слышал Калбер в последнее время. Кажется, звук генерируется не голосовыми связками, а исходит откуда-то из глубины груди, надрывные, хриплые вопли пробирают доктора до мурашек.

** **

— Лучше бы ты до этого сдох, как мне теперь объяснить, что у нашего гениального специалиста передоз неизвестной бадяжной наркотой?..

** **

Калбер придерживает Стамеца, чтобы тот не раскроил себе череп и по возможности ничего не сломал; тощее, но чудовищно сильное тело тяжело контролировать. Он почти глохнет от надрывных воплей, остается только надеяться, что приступ скоро закончится: ресурсов организма просто не хватит. 

** **

Ко всему прочему, Стамец начинает бредить. Судороги идут на спад, ученый больше не плачет, но начинает тихо и неразборчиво бормотать.

** **

— Снимите это… снимите… больно…

** **

— Да что снять, черт тебя побери?

** **

Калбер ненавидит все это: он просто не понимает, что происходит и как на это можно повлиять, а такие вещи в мире Империи очень опасны. Он оказывается совершенно не готовым к тому, что Стамец молниеносно протянет руку и вцепится в коннектор, словно пытаясь его вырвать.

** **

— Больно…

** **

Ученый снова начинает кричать, глубоко царапая кожу вокруг белой штуковины и пытаясь выдернуть ее из руки. Из-под пластика начинает течь кровь, Калбер приподнимает Стамеца и с силой стискивает, обхватывает торс и не дает возможности шевельнуть руками.

** **

— Да успокойся ты наконец, если ты сейчас выдернешь эту штуку, то откинешься. Прямо под ней вена, крови как из кабана будет.

** **

Впрочем, говорить что-либо бесполезно, обезумевший Стамец окончательно теряет связь с реальностью. Глаза снова затягивает странная белая пленка, приступы судорог сменяются минутами полного покоя, он едва слышно вздыхает.

** **

— Я вижу… лес.

** **

Калбер стонет. Да когда же его попустит, смена скоро начнется. Придется договариваться с Поллард, это в лучшем случае. Вдруг Стамецу тоже понадобится помощь, хотя доктору не хочется светить его из рук вон плохое состояние в лазарете. Коллеги спросят, что с ним произошло, а Калбер что ответит? Что он трахнул Стамеца на глазах Императора в знак доброй и светлой дружбы, а потом собственноручно помог ему ширнуться и поймать безумный трип? Очень занимательно.

** **

— Она… тоже в лесу. Она охотится.

** **

— Заткнись.

** **

Видя, что новых конвульсий не предвидится и приступ идет на спад, Калбер снимает остатки одежды со Стамеца и включает воду. Тот никак не реагирует на чужие руки на теле, так же бессмысленно таращится в пустоту белыми глазами, словно разглядел там ответ на главный вопрос мироздания. Интересно, сколько это овощное состояние продлится.

** **

— Она… что-то поймала. Кого-то. Она приближается.

** **

— Стамец, кого ты там ловишь?

** **

Калбер смывает грязь с тела, проверяет, насколько хорошо заживают ладони. Учитывая, что в процессе вчерашней импровизации им пришлось несладко, все в пределах нормы. Синяки и кровоподтеки не добавляют красоты худому телу, из-под коннектора все еще сочится кровь. Надо будет потом проверить, у Калбера зародилось подозрение, что там какая-то проблема с тканями, материал коннектора не подходит для человека и места стыка плохо заживают. И вообще, что это за штуковина?.. Будь он проклят, если не вытрясет из Стамеца все это. Мысль о том, что синяя жидкость в ампулах — просто наркотик для улучшения удручающей картины мира, теперь кажется абсурдной. 

Состояние Стамеца не критично, лучше просто принять анестетики и снотворное, проспать сутки кряду и проснуться свежим как майская роза. 

Во всяком случае, Калбер всегда так делает, когда доводится попасть в переделку и ограничиться ушибами и легким испугом.

** **

Закончив с помывкой Стамеца, доктор осторожно вытаскивает его из ванны и укладывает на койку. Тому уже явно лучше, глаза почти вернулись в нормальное состояние, никаких следов судорог. Калбер на всякий случай прикрепляет браслет с датчиком состояния на запястье, синхронизирует со своим ПАДДом и еще раз внимательно осматривает Стамеца.

** **

Тот лежит, растекшийся по койке, и таращится в пустоту, блаженно улыбаясь. Ты смотри, оказывается, эта снежная королева умеет улыбаться.

Калбер полон решимости заполучить досье ученого, даже если для этого придется снова говорить с Филиппой. Если она хочет, чтобы у ее драгоценного грибника была нянька, пусть идет навстречу. Он не может гарантировать безопасность Стамеца, если даже не знает, что тот принимает.

** **

Доктор направляется к двери, сидеть у постели ученого и ждать, пока тот отойдет от… непонятно чего, он явно не собирается.

** **

— Черт, она летит… Смотри, она летит!

** **

Калбер со стоном выходит из каюты.

** **

Доктор никогда не думал, что будет добровольно просить аудиенцию у Императора. Все разы, когда ему доводилось бывать в роскошном тронном зале, его затаскивали туда чуть ли не силой, и приятным такое времяпровождение нельзя было назвать. Схлопотать чертово тавро и тащить на себе слетевшего с катушек от боли ученого было чертовски унизительно, и Калбер припомнит это Филиппе при первой же возможности. 

** **

Но сейчас он уверенно стоит перед высоким троном и не чувствует страха; скорее трепет перед силой на порядок могущественнее его. Калбер позволяет себе задуматься на пару мгновений, на какие жертвы пришлось пойти этой женщине, чтобы добиться нынешнего положения. Об Императоре ходили разные слухи, кто-то говорил, что у нее нет никаких именитых предков и королевской крови и что ее детство прошло в глухой терранской островной деревушке. Доктор не отрицает этого: дворняги всегда живучее чистокровных псов, и если у Филиппы хватило сил и ума выбраться из той дыры… 

** **

Ход мыслей прерывает знакомый шелест плаща и стук каблуков.

** **

— Ваше Высочество, — Калбер опускается на одно колено.

** **

Филиппа как всегда великолепна, пристрастие к черной коже и тяжелому металлу не придает ее облику вульгарности. От невысокой худой фигуры веет силой и властью.

** **

— Доктор Калбер, надеюсь, ваше дело действительно важное и безотлагательное. Мне нужно еще… переговорить с представителями халканцев.

** **

От последней фразы в жилах стынет кровь, Калбер слышал, что однажды Император буквально _пошла по трупам _врагов, и очевидцы еще долго тряслись, вспоминая Филиппу и клингонскую кровь, чавкающую под ее сапогами. 

** **

— Дело действительно важное, Ваше Высочество, — произносит Калбер, наконец очнувшись от какого-то транса, в который вгоняет само присутствие этой женщины. — Ввиду того, что вы возложили на меня ответственность за жизнь и здоровье Пола Стамеца…

** **

Филиппа разочарованно цокает.

** **

— Ближе к делу, доктор.

** **

Калбер судорожно выдыхает. Один тяжелый взгляд — и все его заготовленные официальные фразы рассыпаются, как карточный домик, слова мучительно теряются, язык прилипает к небу.

** **

Доктор всегда считал себя смелым и отчаянным человеком, и не без оснований, но Филиппа нагоняла на него животный страх. Так ночные хищники боятся подойти к огню: не потому, что они недостаточно кровожадны, но потому, что их силы несоизмеримы с мощью пламени. Все предыдущие противники Калбера — а в этом мире по крайней мере конкурентами становились все — были или откровенно слабее доктора, или дрались на равных. Он привык смеяться над врагами, предугадывать их мысли еще раньше, чем они зародятся у тех в головах. Он избавлялся от лишних людей с изяществом мясника в кондитерской. Да, иногда приходилось возиться и ставить на карту все самое ценное, но даже тогда Калбер знал, что борьба не бесполезна, что у него есть шансы победить, и он выгрызал эту победу с мясом и кровью.

** **

Но тягаться с Филиппой было все равно что войти в реакторный отсек без защиты и встать над варп-ядром. Можно сколько угодно пинать конструкцию, можно даже плюнуть в реактор, но это ничего не изменит: перейдя черту отсека, ты уже мертв заочно, и предсмертные конвульсии не спасут. 

** **

Филиппа не была официальным представителем Империи — она была самой Империей, сердцем машины, сети, раскинувшейся на тысячи миров. И ее сила не в холодной логике и непредвзятости, а наоборот: опытному игроку в шахматы легче обыграть компьютер, чем другого опытного игрока. Калбер ощущал отголоски огня и страстей, кипевших в груди Императора, как ощущают отдаленное тепло раскаленного двигателя, прислонившись к внешнему корпусу машины. 

** **

И возможно, именно в этот момент Калбер наконец приходит к окончательному решению. Все эти годы на «Хароне» в нем тлели искры безрассудного сопротивления, желания пойти наперерез и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Но сейчас, взглянув в темные раскосые глаза, доктор понимает, что этого никогда не произойдет. Нужна определенная смелость, чтобы признать, что противник намного сильнее и схватка бессмысленна, и эта смелость у Калбера была. Что-то в нем окончательно ломается, и он окончательно и бесповоротно _преклоняет колени _. 

** **

Ему хватает самоиронии признать, что Император видела и видит его насквозь. Все это время, повышая его до начмеда и ставя на нем фирменное клеймо, Филиппа могла с легкостью предугадать его следующие шаги. Змеи могут видеть в инфракрасном диапазоне. Все его интриги и хитрые многоходовки были как на ладони, она просто развлекалась. И их вчерашнее… непонятно что со Стамецем было вполне очевидным. 

** **

Эта женщина умела наслаждаться жизнью и собственным положением в частности, и это пугало больше всего. В мире Империи только избранные могли позволить себе быть такими уверенными и довольными собой.

И лучший способ показать окончательную, безоговорочную капитуляцию — выложить все карты и не пытаться скрыть истинное положение вещей за дипломатическими уловками.

** **

— На каких препаратах сидит Стамец?

** **

Калбер чувствует себя опорой старого моста: все было хорошо много лет, но усталость материала взяла свое, и мост рушится в самую тихую погоду.

Филиппа улыбается: разумеется, она знала, что он рано или поздно придет за досье. Она извлекает тонкий черный ПАДД из складок плаща.

** **

— Изучайте внимательно, доктор Калбер. 

** **

Он неверяще смотрит на женщину на троне. Так просто?.. Прийти, склонив голову, и попросить?

** **

— Вы же понимаете, что информация совершенно секретная, ПАДД защищен от любых попыток резервного копирования. Если же вы решите распространить эту информацию каким-то более архаичным способом, смерть покажется слишком легким наказанием.

** **

Они оба знают это. Слова, обычно звучащие пустой угрозой, в устах Филиппы весьма реальны.

** **

— Разумеется, благодарю, Ваше Высочество.

** **

Доктор, слегка поклонившись, забирает из тонких сильных пальцев бесценный ПАДД.

** **

— Меня ждут халканцы, поэтому надеюсь, вы тут не задержитесь надолго. И не сломайте мистера Стамеца окончательно.

** **

Калбер сглатывает и кивает. Что-то ему подсказывает, что сегодня Филиппа снова будет исполнять свой фирменный танец на трупах.

Калбер допивает третий стакан контрабандного пойла, от которого слизистые пищевода должны обугливаться, и откладывает ПАДД на стол. Надо же, какое занятное чтиво на ночь. 

** **

Несмотря на жгучий интерес, доктор провел всю смену на рабочем месте, не давая живодерам-подчиненным слишком сильно калечить пациентов. Если совсем чуть-чуть, то можно, пускай мальчики и девочки развлекаются, пока молоды и беззаботны. Главное, чтобы количество подданных Филиппы на «Хароне» не уменьшалось.

** **

Только когда лазарет погружается в полумрак, отдавая должное корабельной ночи, Калбер закрывается в личном кабинете и вытаскивает заветный планшет. Если Император не солгала ему, вечер обещает быть интересным. Наконец-то можно будет припереть этого мерзкого сноба к стенке.

** **

Впрочем, Стамец и так весь день не шел из головы Калбера. Чертово утро в компании полуживого наркомана как-то повлияло на его видение научника. Словно он очень долго пробивал оболочку из легированной стали, но нашел под ней только звенящую пустоту. Под слоем сарказма и демонстративного цинизма не было ничего стоящего.

** **

Во всяком случае, так казалось Калберу, и он надеялся, что досье объяснит некоторые повадки ученого.

** **

Идет пятый час чтения наукообразных, сухих отчетов; в приложениях — красочные фото и видео. Когда тошнота угрожающе подкатывает к горлу, Калбер решительно осаждает содержимое желудка новым глотком бренди. 

Нет, он, конечно, и сам любит развлечься со скальпелем и набором прочих инструментов, но некоторые манипуляции выглядят слишком отвратительно. Вот зачем, спрашивается, вживлять в брюшину альтаирских дождевых червей?.. Безусловно, опыт занимательный, но все же стоило делать это под анестезией. Калбер твердо убежден, что не стоит смешивать садизм и тонкую хирургию на рабочем месте.

** **

Теперь доктор понимает, почему Стамец во время их… вечерней импровизации вел себя как парализованная старая дева. Назвать это сексом язык не поворачивается, с таким же успехом близостью можно было окрестить ночь с орионским секс-роботом. Впрочем, таинственно пропавший Лорка знал, как правильно ломать людей, и не гнушался личным участием в процессе. Калбер хмыкает, надеясь, что рубцы Стамеца зажили нормально и вчера он не обновил разрывы и трещины.

** **

Пожалуй, часть с тихоходкой самая интересная. Это же надо такое вообразить: спаять мозги homo sapiens и гигантской космической твари в одно целое. Странно, что все остались живы. Интересно, что тогда произошло под действием препарата: Стамецу стало плохо, потому что он снова слился сознанием с Риппер и вещество заглушило его восприятие, или наоборот, для нормальной работы искореженного мозга необходим был контакт с тихоходкой? Когтистая нечисть была явно не умнее сехлата, но такая же кровожадная, и Калбер даже представить себе не мог, как вообще выглядит слияние. Это все равно что пришить к кусту герани человеческую почку и удивляться, почему оно не работает. 

** **

Доктор понимает, что ученый прошел через ад, и возможно, если бы он не отстаивал свою точку зрения с пеной у рта каждый раз, не хамил Лорке и его головорезам, не язвил и не вел себя _как Стамец, _ его бы не сломали так болезненно. Но то, что началось как добровольный эксперимент любопытного, циничного и перспективного молодого ученого, закончилось кровавыми операциями, частичной потерей личности и тихим безумием.

** **

Калбер фыркает. Стамец сам виноват: если долго ходить по краю пропасти, шансы слететь вниз и сломать шею высоки. Он не мог не знать, на что способен Лорка, одержимый идеей представить Филиппе новое, улучшенное оружие. Человеческий ресурс никогда не исчерпает себя до конца, но бравый капитан куда-то запропастился, и доктор не без оснований полагает, что Стамец знает больше, чем показывает.

А вообще просмотр чертовых записей вгоняет Калбера в мрачную тоску, внутри бурлит смесь презрения, неприязни и чего-то, отдаленно напоминающее сочувственное разочарование. Так прохожие наблюдают за прыжком самоубийцы с крыши: конечно, жалко, но сам виноват.

** **

Доктор думает о том, как пластична и многогранна человеческая психика, мозги делают все, чтобы спастись от катастрофы. Если на первых видео из лабораторного журнала Стамец выглядит великолепно, уверенно, _стильно _, то на последних записях тот похож на зомби, которого усилиями шамана заставили двигаться и говорить. Он вызывает отвращение. Калбер запускает ранние логи и в который раз пересматривает их, откровенно любуется ученым, словно редким хищником в зоопарке. Перемена столь разительна, что доктор никогда бы не сказал, что это один и тот же человек. Самоуверенная ухмылка,

скрещенные на груди руки, глаза, в которых ясно читается «встань у меня на пути, и я без раздумий прикончу тебя». Этот Стамец еще может атаковать, а не только защищаться, может давить и добиваться своего, а не прогибаться. Это ученый, у ног которого деньги и власть, гений, погруженный в свои разработки и не желающий признавать полумер. Калбер ухмыляется, глядя на Стамеца, увлеченно вещающего что-то с экрана ПАДДа. В этих глазах была искра, страсть, воля и желание жить. С такой версией ученого он бы наверняка с удовольствием _взаимодействовал _бы.

** **

И чем больше его восхищает Стамец в журналах, тем большее отвращение вызывает Стамец сидящий сейчас в каюте вероятно. Он ненавидит его: как тот посмел потушить такое яркое, опаляющее пламя, сдаться, вывесить белый флаг? Как же он жалок. 

** **

И Калберу придется работать с мерзкой тенью, репликой того, настоящего Стамеца, с еще не выгоревшими мозгами и крышей, не поехавшей окончательно. Лучше бы доктор не видел этих записей. Контраст больно бьет наотмашь по лицу, и Калбер буквально рычит в гневе. 

** **

Пошло оно все к черту, его задача — продержать этот живой труп во вменяемом виде, и нечего охотиться за тенями прошлого. Сам Калбер, раз уж на то пошло, когда-то был юным и невинным студентом-медиком, и в кого он превратился сейчас? Нет уж, всем суждено скурвиться в той или иной степени, и кто он такой, чтобы распускать бесполезные сопли?..

Нечего жалеть о прекрасном журавле, имея на руках облезлую полудохлую синицу. Ему нужно узнать сугубо медицинские подробности, уточнить особенности синтеза препарата, продемонстрировать, что ему все известно и Стамецу бежать просто некуда. Калбер клянется, что не будет видеть в сломанном ученом призраков прошлого.

** **

Он прижимает к себе бесценный ПАДД и направляется на поиски Стамеца.

Бортовой компьютер услужливо подсказывает, что ученый окопался в огороде, или, как это называется официально, экспериментальном полигоне для флоры и фауны. Теплицы, террариумы, клетки, целые небольшие рощи потенциально полезных растений располагаются на сотнях квадратных метров. Калбер мрачно размышляет, что какая-то часть громадной вотчины Стамеца заняла бывшие помещения медблока. Вот же дернул его черт тогда пойти разбираться с обнаглевшим научником, головой надо было думать. Если бы он тогда не пырнул Стамеца, возможно, Филиппа бы повременила с делегированием полномочий. Как же, доктор же большой мальчик, сам селезенку проткнул, сам и возись теперь до конца времен с чокнутым ученым. Император явно сочла слишком скучным лично следить за состоянием астромиколога, и передала эту почетную миссию в надежные руки. 

** **

Калбер машинально трет след от клейма под форменкой. Рана зажила прекрасно, рубцы сохранили четкие темно-розовые контуры, слегка приподнятые над темной кожей. Интересно, как выглядит метка Филиппы на бледнорожем ученом. Утром он был слишком занят спасением жизни Стамеца, чтобы обратить внимание на это, но несложно представить молочно-белую, с синеватой сеткой сосудов кожу, на которой горит красно-бордовый ожог. Калбер с удовольствием добавил бы еще парочку, если бы не Филиппа.

** **

Так, главное не поддаваться на провокации и вести себя исключительно профессионально. Он врач, который узнал новые подробности жизни пациента, а не раздраженный садист с болезненным любопытством.

** **

С доступом Калбера ему открыты практически все двери на корабле, не считая покоев Императора, и зайти на территорию Стамеца не составило труда.

** **

Огромный зал заставлен контейнерами с растениями всех возможных цветов, но фиолетово-розово-синяя гамма преобладает. Стебли, листья, соцветия тянутся от пола до потолка, это больше похоже на лес, чем на лабораторию. Некоторые боксы герметично закрыты и обклеены всеми возможными пиктограммами, кричащими о повышенной опасности. Часть побегов просто лежит на полу и через них приходится осторожно переступать, чтобы не задеть хрупкие лиловые стебли. Одинокие рабочие столы, металлические лестницы, мощные трубы с водой, разнообразными смесями газов, вентиляционные ходы образуют сложную систему контроля за этим ботсадом. Калберу кажется, что он слышит крики какой-то мелкой живности, прячущейся в кустах. 

** **

Стамеца искать долго не приходится, он выходит сам, оповещенный системой безопасности о вторжении. На ученом поверх стандартной черной формы накинут темно-синий лабораторный халат, в руках Стамец сжимает литровую коническую колбу с чем-то желтым и опалесцирующим. 

** **

Доктор замечает, как разительно меняется ученый при виде него. Энтузиазм и живой интерес сменяются каким-то блеклым страхом и животной настороженностью. Пнут или не пнут? 

Впрочем, Стамец быстро берет себя в руки и на его лице застывает нечитаемое выражение.

** **

— Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что у этой лаборатории есть график работы и на посетителей из других отделов отведено отдельное время.

** **

Калбер моргает. На пару мгновений на месте тощей, словно выцветшей фигуры он видит другого Стамеца, килограмм на пятнадцать тяжелее, в белом заляпанном халате, с горящими глазами и восторженной улыбкой. Черт подери, _не сравнивать _!

** **

Видение исчезает, и Калбер привычно ухмыляется.

** **

—Я по личному делу, Стамец.

** **

Тот едва заметно вздрагивает, и Калбер думает, что все-таки не стоило тогда так грубо вбивать его в пол, учитывая то, что с ним делали люди Лорки.

** **

— К сожалению, у меня неотложные дела. В нерабочее время будет возможность…

** **

Он осекается, когда Калбер швыряет ПАДД на стол аккурат между образцами в чашках Петри. 

** **

— Ты знаешь, что здесь, правда?

** **

Доктор чувствует, как сладко тянет под ложечкой, как выделяется слюна в предвкушении атаки. Единственный способ выбить эту чертову сентиментальную дурь из собственной головы — это напасть на Стамеца, еще больше унизить его и показать всему миру и самому себе в первую очередь, что научник не стоит и ломаного гроша.

** **

Стамец бледнеет еще больше обычного, Калбер знает, что ладони ученого вспотели, а во рту пересохло. Он чувствует страх, и упивается этим ощущением — все так правильно, все на своих местах, нет этих чертовых сомнений и колебаний.

** **

От внезапного перехода на «ты» Стамеца ощутимо передергивает. Секунды текут, наконец ученый справляется с шоком.

** **

— Полагаю, ты уже ознакомился с содержимым. — Голос хриплый и едва слышный.

** **

Калбер скалится и подходит почти вплотную, наслаждаясь тем, как судорожно сокращаются все мышцы тела ученого, как тот последним усилием воли сдерживается, чтобы не шагнуть назад. Бей или беги, и Стамец всегда выбирал бежать. _Этот _Стамец, во всяком случае.

Калбер мотает головой, отгоняя непрошеное наваждение.

** **

— Естественно. Ознакомился с превеликим удовольствием. От корки до корки прочитал. И просмотрел, — акцентирует доктор, еще больше осклабившись.

** **

Стамец сглатывает и очень осторожно ставит колбу на стол. Кажется, еще немного — и он хлопнется в обморок прямо тут.

** **

— И что теперь?

** **

Калбер театрально пожимает плечами.

** **

— Ну, я надеялся прояснить кое-какие моменты. Император все еще считает, что я в состоянии уберечь твою контуженную голову от всех тех неприятностей, в которые ты сам же и попадаешь по собственной непроходимой тупости.

** **

Он думает, что не будь Стамец таким шокированным и напуганным, он бы в жизни не спустил это оскорбление, но ученый даже бровью не ведет. При упоминании о Филиппе он моргает и отводит взгляд, но не более. Словно не его жизнь Калбер только что выпотрошил, узнав из досье все слишком личные подробности и буквально каждый его шаг за последние пару лет.

** **

— Ладно. — Стамец неопределенно машет в сторону стульев у стола. 

** **

— Сочту за приглашение, — Калбер разваливается на сиденье и пристально смотрит на застывшего на краю стула ученого.

** **

Некоторое время они молчат, и вряд ли эту тишину можно назвать уютной и домашней. 

** **

— Итак, мне нужен полный анализ той дряни, которую ты вкалываешь в эти свои… коннекторы.

** **

Калбер непринужденно осматривается, его внимание привлекают тонкие ажурные лианы серо-розового цвета под самым потолком. Ему даже не нужно смотреть на Стамеца, чтобы понимать, насколько тот озадачен. Он что, и правда не помнит ничего о той кошмарной ночи?

Лицо ученого покрывается неравномерным румянцем. Калбер как ни в чем ни бывало гнет свою линию.

** **

— Ну, знаешь, заметил твоих юных натуралистов, ошивающихся без дела, решил заглянуть в каюту к тебе на огонек. А там тако-о-ое…

** **

Доктор входит в раж, он жестикулирует и слегка качается на стуле, балансируя на двух его ножках.

** **

— Я конечно думал оставить тебя в таком виде и дальше ловить кислотные трипы, но ты так _просил… _

** **

Кажется, ему таки удастся вывести из себя эту снежную королеву.

** **

— Заткнись! Ты вторгся в чужое личное пространство, и…

** **

Калбер наклоняется к ученому, понимая, что точка невозврата пройдена, и остановиться он уже не хочет и не может.

** **

— Да какое там пространство, мой дорогой. После нашего вечернего приключения…

** **

Стамец рывком поднимается на ноги, его ноздри раздуваются, тонкие пальцы, покрытые шрамами и ссадинами, сжаты в кулаки. Калбер почти уверен, что его сейчас сшибут со стула хорошим ударом в челюсть.

** **

— Вот зачем ты пришел, Калбер. Напомнить о вчерашнем? Продолжения не будет, и не надейся. Хотя ты конечно сильнее меня, насколько я смог оценить, и при желании можешь добиться желаемого снова. Только приготовься заработать пару увечий, плохо совместимых с жизнью.

** **

Ученый собирается просто развернуться и уйти, к удивлению доктора, словно он не хочет ввязываться еще в один конфликт. 

** **

Ну уж нет, Калбер не привык отступать. Он сам не до конца понимает, что за рой странных мыслей кружится у него в голове, но чутье и инстинкты толкают его вперед. Расшевелить этого заморыша, бросить в мертвую гладь болота кирпич и посмотреть, что будет.

** **

— Во-первых, продолжения я не хочу, знаешь ли, мне нравятся парни поинициативнее. А во-вторых, ты был не против, так что не строй из себя невинную принцессу. Ты даже не пальцем не шевельнул, чтобы оттолкнуть меня.

** **

Реплика производит эффект плевка в концентрированную кислоту. Стамец меняется в лице, закусывает губу и часто-часто моргает. О, неужели мы снова собрались плакать.

** **

— Ну, я конечно понимаю что там стояла сама Император и все дела. Но потом она ушла, не так ли? И ты весьма миленько продолжал…

** **

Когда худые, но цепкие и сильные рука сгребают его за ворот форменки, приподнимают над стулом и снова с силой швыряют в него, Калбер даже не удивляется. Этот разъяренный и пылающий гневом Стамец нравится ему куда больше, чем загнанный и униженный. 

** **

— Ты себе льстишь, Калбер, и если люди ложатся под тебя, чтобы протрахать себе путь наверх, — Стамец выразительно тычет пальцем в потолок, — то не позволяй вводить себя в заблуждение относительно собственной привлекательности и неотразимости. 

** **

Ученый метко бьет по больному, но Калбер не сопротивляется и не язвит в ответ. Ему просто интересно, на что еще способен разозленный Стамец.

** **

— И если тебе интересно мое мнение относительно произошедшего, это было отвратительно. 

** **

Стамец вскидывает голову, и перед глазами Калбера снова мелькает самоуверенный отчаянный храбрец из записей.

Проклятье, изыди.

** **

— Если ты внимательно изучил данные, — он с отвращением кивает на ПАДД на столе, — то ты знаешь, что… происходило под конец.

** **

Калбер сглатывает. Ему внезапно становится очень неуютно, доктор был готов к чему угодно, но только не к этому невысказанному упреку. Он видел в записях, что Стамеца несколько раз насиловали. Не то чтобы он кому-то понравился, это была такая же демонстрация силы и власти, как и побои и издевательства. Видео не было очень качественным, но Калбер ясно видел Лорку, наблюдавшего из угла камеры за тем, как один из его подчиненных рычит, лежа на ослабевшем ученом. Сам Стамец был смертельно бледен, основательно избит, коннекторы на предплечьях заливала кровь. И он решительно не мог ничего сделать.

** **

По спине Калебера проходит холодок, он чувствует себя как когда-то, в далеком раннем детстве, когда мама отчитывала его за очередную не особо добрую проделку.

** **

— В тот момент, когда ты… начал, я физически не мог сопротивляться. Полагаю, это было что-то вроде панической атаки или флешбека, потому что я вообще не видел тебя и не ощущал присутствия Филиппы.

** **

— Ты был в другом месте, — неожиданно серьезно кивает Калбер. — Снова там, с Лоркой. 

** **

Он видит, что ученого трясет как осиновый лист, еще немного — и взрыва не избежать.

** **

— Это все конечно весьма трогательно, но как тебя вообще допустили к службе, мне интересно. Комиссия же в курсе, что ты на части разваливаешься? Вон, флешбеки ловишь даже.

** **

Стамец глубоко вдыхает, видимо, стараясь успокоиться, но получается откровенно плохо.

** **

—Ты думаешь, кто-то счел нужным спросить меня?! — он наконец-то переходит на крик. — Меня вытащили из дыры, в которую эти ублюдки превратили мою лабораторию, отмыли, подлечили и отправили сюда. Какая, к чертям, комиссия, Калбер, ты рехнулся. У нас же _война _! — Последнее слово Стамец выплевывает с отвращением. 

** **

Калберу очень не нравится это едва сдерживаемое бешенство Стамеца. Тот как горящий торфяник с Беты Стрельца: кажется, что дернистая поверхность только слегка тлеет и удушливо дымится, но это смертельная ошибка. Под верхним слоем грунта пламя выгрызло внушительные пустоты, и стоит сделать один неверный шаг, и окажешься в яме, полной горящего торфа и едкого, ядовитого дыма. Калбер видел, как отвратительно гибли рабочие, отправленные тушить торфянники, мурашки до сих пор ползали по спине, когда доктор вспоминал истошные вопли.

** **

Кажется, сейчас Стамец тоже воет и кричит, но только беззвучно, внутри себя. Впрочем, разве это что-то меняет?..

** **

— Разве они... не проводили психологического тестирования?

** **

И тогда Стамец взрывается.

** **

— Психологического тестирования?! Я не помню, как меня выволокли почти трупом, не помню, как меня мыли и сшивали заново, не помню, как возвращали внутренности в их естественное положение. Зато прекрасно помню, как меня вышвырнули из орбитального лазарета, даже не потрудившись снять швы и вытащить спицы из костей, и под покровом космической ночи перевезли на «Харон». Помню, как меня частично долатали твои же живодеры, а потом Император дала мне руки ПАДД и сказала, что бюджет неограничен. Видишь ли, _доктор Калбер_, — он намеренно акцентирует внимание на его профессии, — у нас тут серьезная лаборатория, а не блядский тренинг по сплочению коллектива и психологической устойчивости!

** **

Его голос срывается, кажется, эхо от вопля еще долго гуляет по высоким потолкам.

** **

Калбер морщится от слишком громкого крика, потом плавно перетекает со стула, поднимается на ноги и ухмыляется, хотя ему совсем не смешно. Филиппа притащила этого типа без всех необходимых процедур, даже не удосужившись проверить, а не перестреляет ли он в один прекрасный день своих сотрудников из фазера. Она дала ему полную свободу, но совершенно проигнорировала едущую крышу. Это все равно что притащить домой кота с помойки и удивляться, почему по нему скачут блохи. Конечно, никто не утверждает, что на крейсере есть люди без явных членистоногих в голове, но Стамец — это просто иллюстрированный атлас по посттравматике. Еще и связь с Риппер - так окрестили проклятую тихоходку - не придает психике стабильности.

** **

— Конечно, у нас тут свои порядки, но когда я вытаскивал тебя обдолбанного из ванны, ты не демонстрировал чудес самостоятельности и независимости.

** **

Калбер решительно настроен посмотреть, что скрывается под защитной оболочкой, вдруг там осталось что-то стоящее и…

** **

Щека вспыхивает от мощной пощечины, в ушах звенит.

** **

— Я бы ударил сильнее, но драться среди образцов, выращенных с таким трудом, я не намерен.

** **

Калбер с удовольствием бы швырнул Стамеца отдыхать в густые заросли чего-то колючего и бордового, но вовремя вспоминает, как сочилась кровь из-под коннекторов и как гематомы расползлись почти по всему телу. Черт с ним, подраться он всегда успеет.

_Не сравнивать, _ не сметь даже думать об этом.

— То есть тебе показалось мало... унизить меня на глазах у Императора, ты решил зайти утром и…

** **

— Заткнись, как я и сказал, ты не в моем вкусе. Ты бы подох там, ты это понимаешь? Твоя паническая атака прекрасно наложилась на очередной приступ из-за нужды в препарате, ты сидел и старательно разглядывал материальные точки на стене.

** **

— Такое уже было и не раз, и я как-то справлялся без твоей помощи!

** **

Стамец почти рычит, его голос немного сел от крика.

** **

— Да, только в этот раз твои перегоревшие мозги решили выкинуть отличный финт и загнать тебя в кататонию.

** **

Интересно, если Стамеца каждый раз так ломало... Наверное, очень неуютно обкалываться наркотой и корчиться в судорогах в полном одиночестве, рискуя заснуть и впасть в кому или вообще дать дуба.

** **

— Тем, более, ты сам так _просил _.

** **

Стамец качает головой, глядя на доктора с испугом. Вот оно, думает Калбер. Стамец по-настоящему боится потерять над собой контроль. Он боится, что будет делать какие-то недопустимые вещи и даже не отдавать себе отчета в этом. Боится, что его подсознание заглушит голос рассудка, что Риппер плотно окопается в его голове, как ученый до этого залез в крошечные мозги твари. Боится скатиться в безумие, потерять все свои разработки и исследования, закончить жалкое существование в какой-нибудь засекреченной психушке.

** **

Повисает напряженное молчание. Стамец не может не понимать, что выдал свой основной страх, что только что признался в главной слабости, выставил беззащитное брюхо. 

** **

Он упрямо смотрит куда-то в сторону, кусая губы и явно обдумывая пути отступления.

** **

На мгновение Калбер снова видит того, прежнего Стамеца, каким он был тысячу лет назад. Великолепный разум, не затуманенный препаратами, не истерзанный насилием и страхом.

** **

Он моргает, отгоняя наваждение. Доктор уже понимает, что зря, очень зря посмотрел те чертовы файлы, и теперь странная, тянущая тоска по чему-то горько-сладкому, по потерянному раю прочно поселилась в груди. Жалеть об утрате того, чего никогда не имел, глупо, но Калбер как никто другой знает, что пути подсознания неисповедимы.

** **

— Давай так, Стамец. Мы оба заинтересованы в том, чтобы ты пришел в какое-то подобие нормы. И если с тобой никто не возился с момента прибытия на «Харон», неудивительно, что ты еле держишься.

** **

Он ненавидит себя за эти слова. Слишком мягко, слишком доброжелательно, как будто он и вправду хочет помочь. Как будто перед ним тот, другой Стамец, с которым можно говорить на равных, с которым можно сотрудничать. Но ведь Калбер же не хочет лечить ученого, он просто хочет избежать гнева Филиппы. Этот, нынешний Стамец, сломан и ремонту не подлежит. Калбер обманывает самого себя, надеясь, что можно что-то сделать.

** **

Глупое, беспокойное сердце радостно кричит, что — да, можно все исправить. Срастить то, что сломали, наложить швы — неровными стежками, но это все же лучше, чем открытые раны. 

** **

Разум говорит «нет», и доктор следует за голосом рассудка. Выдавать желаемое за действительное — слишком дилетантская ошибка, чтобы ее совершал матерый офицер. 

** **

— Мы что-то придумаем с этими мозголомными побочными эффектами. Да и коннекторы надо снимать. Кто тебе их ставил? Кожа рубцуется вкривь и вкось.

** **

Калбер неожиданно протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к пластику, но Стамец молниеносно отпрыгивает назад.

** **

— Даже не думай! 

** **

Калбер прищуривается. Он врач, и ему в принципе очень не нравится, когда потенциальные пациенты спорят с ним, особенно если желание помочь идет от чистого сердца

** **

— Ты что, собираешься бегать от меня по всему кораблю?

** **

Стамец мотает головой, его ноздри раздуваются.

** **

— Я думаю, пара офицеров службы безопасности мастерски убедят тебя, что есть смысл подчиняться требованиям лечащего врача.

** **

Руки ученого начинают ощутимо трястись.

** **

— Ведь лучше же спокойно пойти со мной в лазарет, чем тебя туда потащат разъяренные безопасники. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы…

** **

— Я не могу!

** **

Стамец кричит уже в который раз за сегодня, и Калбер морщится. В этом вопле слишком много отчаяния и боли, доктор узнает эти интонации. Так говорит бессилие, а оно Стамецу не к лицу. Калбера передергивает от отвращения. 

** **

— Я жду завтра в десять, и если ты не появишься до одиннадцати, за тобой придут. 

** **

Стамец молчит, и Калбер понимает, что сломал его в очередной раз. Машинально сыграл на его слабостях, раздул огонек сомнений до лесного пожара, снова прогнул под себя. Калечить, чтобы залечить раны — насколько это правильно?..

** **

С каких пор он стал задумываться о правильности? В этом мире есть только сила и ее отсутствие. 

** **

Калбер выходит из лаборатории, оставляя Стамеца растерянно и одиноко стоять посреди леса из растений. Калбер уже знает, что ученый придет, все идет по его сценарию, но мерзкое ощущение никуда не девается. Доктор пробил защитный панцирь Стамеца, добрался до изувеченного нутра, запустил пятерню в кровоточащую массу, но не более.

** **

Ничего, чутье Калбера подсказывает, что завтра он сможет окончательно разобраться с тем, что осталось от прежнего самоуверенного ученого.

И ему ни капли не жаль этого полностью обнаженного в своих страхах и боли человека. Пошло оно к черту, в Империи есть типы получше и попроворнее, и молиться на светлый лик Стамеца он не собирается. 

Засыпая в полной темноте собственной каюты, Калбер задумывается, мучают ли Стамеца кошмары.

** **

Калбер раздраженно смотрит на Поллард. Та что-то говорит ему о новых модульных койках в палате реанимации, но до доктора с трудом доходит смысл ее слов. По корабельному времени уже без четверти десять, и все его мысли занимает только одно: придет или не придет?

** **

Калбер ненавидит себя за это волнение. Последние годы все части его сознания — и подсознания тоже, наверное — прекрасно уживались друг с другом. Совесть никогда не мучила его, голос эмоций никогда не заглушал голоса рассудка. А сейчас все идет наперекосяк, и эти внутренние противоречия Калбер на дух не переносит. Чтобы руки не дрожали, а голова всегда оставалось ясной, нужен баланс, а сейчас доктор чувствует себя раскачивающимся маятником.

** **

Уж лучше бы он выпотрошил Стамеца еще в их первую встречу.

** **

Впрочем, Калбер зря волновался: ровно в десять Стамец влетает в лазарет своей быстрой, немного рваной походкой. 

** **

Доктор все еще достаточно контролирует себя, чтобы держать хорошую мину при плохой игре. 

** **

— Я смотрю, ты прям летел сюда как на крыльях. Или так не хотел, чтобы тебя облапали безопасники? 

** **

Ему просто нравится смотреть, как загнанно дергается Стамец при упоминании насилия.

** **

— Я пробуду в лазарете ровно столько, сколько нужно, исходя из медицинской необходимости, и не минутой больше. 

** **

Калбер ухмыляется. Пробудешь как миленький, тем более что теперь известны все рычаги давления. Доктор представляет, как Стамец внутренне сжимается и дрожит от страха, и ему это нравится. Сам по себе ученый может и не представляет достаточной угрозы, чтобы его так мучить, но Калбер ненавидит его за те странные чувства, которые присутствие Стамеца будоражит в нем самом. 

** **

Калбер натягивает маску профессионализма. Он взялся собирать Стамеца в кучу, и он это сделает, если не для него самого, то для собственного выживания.

** **

— Судя по твоей медицинской карте, травмы, полученные в ходе... пребывания у Лорки, полностью залечены. Это так?

** **

Стамец кивает головой. 

** **

— Да, по большей части.

** **

Калбер приподнимает бровь, не глядя на Стамеца, а старательно вычитывая досье с приложением отчета медиков.

** **

— По большей? Что еще осталось?

** **

— Нет ничего, что нуждалось бы в немедленном вмешательстве.

** **

— Здесь это решаю я, — припечатывает Калбер.

** **

Стамец открывает рот, словно хочет возразить или процедить что-то едкое, но не издает ни звука. Здорово же он его припугнул.

** **

— Некоторые суставы до сих пор болят после продолжительных нагрузок.

** **

Калбер вопросительно смотрит.

** **

— Правое бедро. И плечи… Установка коннекторов…

** **

Доктор вспоминает, как видел в видеодневниках болтающегося на фиксаторах ученого, из последних сил отбивающегося от людей Лорки. Стамец был готов пойти на что угодно, лишь бы не допустить внедрение коннекторов в плоть.

** **

— Кстати об этих штуках. Ты называешь их коннекторами, но что и зачем ими соединяют? Весьма маловероятно, что ты подключаешь свои гениальные мозги к квантовым компьютерам.

** **

Стамец вздыхает, сидеть на жесткой койке с судорожно напряженной прямой спиной явно неудобно.

** **

— Ты же читал досье, и знаешь, для чего они.

** **

О, только посмотри, кто-то собрался с силами и начал огрызаться.

** **

— То есть ты на полном серьезе говоришь, что тебе ввели какую-то муть из ДНК большого космического... медведя, потом подключили к навигатору и ты внезапно совершил квантовый скачок вместе с корытом Лорки?

** **

Стамец устало опускает веки. Лицо серое, он выглядит постаревшим и измученным, и Калбер отдал бы свой полугодовой оклад, лишь бы прочесть его мысли.

** **

— Не говори о тех вещах, сути которых не понимаешь. Это не было квантовым скачком по определению. Я не знаю, почему Император выдала тебе информацию высшего уровня секретности. Тогда у меня получилось сделать серию хаотичных прыжков в трехмерном пространстве, но я был слишком... истощен, чтобы контролировать координаты.

** **

Калбер хмыкает. Конечно, если до этого Стамеца чуть ли не вбивали в пол ногами. Хоть бы головой подумали — не очень хорошо изобретать что-то новое с отбитыми почками.

** **

И конечно, злится он сейчас только на тупых дилетантов Лорки. Ему ничуть не жаль Стамеца.

** **

— Побочные эффекты невозможно было предугадать. В процессе скачков между мной и Риппер установилась некая связь, вероятно, сказались изменения в ДНК. И чем больше я прыгал, тем больше она проникала в мой разум, а я— в ее, вероятно.

** **

Должно быть, очень весело сходить с ума таким оригинальным способом.

** **

— Технология, которую Лорка заставил меня тестировать, не была готова. По моим расчетам, около сотни прыжков — и произойдет полное слияние разумов, моего и тихоходки. Это цена, которую пришлось заплатить за спешку, — губы Стамеца горько изгибаются.

** **

Калбер сглатывает. Безумие занимает почетное место в его списке вещей, худших чем смерть.

** **

— Я могу перемещать корабль, но это все равно что зажимать вскрытую вену одноразовой бумажной салфеткой.

** **

— Ну да, тебе ли не знать об этом.

** **

Слова Калбера срываются с его губ раньше, чем он успевает подумать, а надо ли вообще их произносить. Он видел в логах, как в приступе отчаяния Стамец вспорол бедренную артерию осколком разбитой колбы. Что ж, к его несчастью, охрана подоспела вовремя.

** **

Сам ученый, несколько оживившийся на рассказе о тихоходке, моментально грустнеет и снова уходит в себя.

** **

— Коннекторы предназначены для того, чтобы установить контакт мозга и аппаратной части, — продолжает Стамец упавшим голосом, — и их «корни» вмонтированы прямо в лучевые кости.

** **

Калбер кивает, раздосадованный тем, что снова спугнул Стамеца. Вообще коннекторы достаточно было крепить только в мышечном слое, но обезумевший от страха и боли Стамец просто вырвал их с мясом, снова доставив немало забот Лорке. Тогда по живому мясу прошлись маленьким хирургическим сверлом, прикрепляя коннекторы прямо к костям рук. Теперь для того, чтобы избавиться от девайса, нужно как минимум выломать десять сантиметров костной ткани.

** **

Калбер мысленно перебирает все сказанное. Неудивительно, что Стамец такой забитый.

** **

— Ладно, предысторию я послушал, и она весьма увлекательна, будет о чем за обедом рассказать. 

** **

Доктор делает многозначительную паузу и окидывает взглядом тощую фигуру на койке.

** **

— Думаю, начнем с физических аспектов, как с наиболее простого. — Он бросает Стамецу свежереплицированный серый больничный халат. — Переодевайся, все равно сканеры плохо видят через армированную униформу.

** **

Возможно, в другой день Калберу бы и понравилось заставлять Стамеца раздеваться прямо у него на глазах, но сегодня весь настрой играть в кошки-мышки куда-то улетучился. Ученый выглядит таким маленьким и жалким, что Калбера передергивает.

** **

Дождавшись, пока Стамец с явным облегчением переоденется в специально отведенном месте, доктор вооружается сканерами и датчиками состояния. 

** **

Осмотр идет в стандартном режиме, Стамец даже перестает дергаться каждый раз, когда Калбер прикасается к нему. Видимо, к сугубо профессиональным прикосновениям медиков он привык.

** **

Доктор отмечает, что синяки и гематомы сошли с кожи намного быстрее, чем ожидалось, новых травм и увечий не наблюдается. Суставы, на которые жаловался Стамец, оказываются плохо залечеными, синовиальные сумки не выдерживают никакой критики.

** **

— Я, конечно, могу просто предложить тебе препараты, блокирующие боль в плечах, но это не лучший вариант. — Калбер изучающе смотрит на Стамеца, разглядывающего потолок лазарета. — Боли не будет, но ты не ощутишь, как суставы разрушаются еще больше при дополнительной нагрузке. Лет через семь они ощутимо сотрутся. Не то чтобы я очень хочу тебя резать, но лучше сделать это сейчас, пластика суставов…

** **

Стамец словно выходит из транса и дергает уголками губ.

** **

— Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь жить так долго, так что хорошие анестетики пролонгированного действия — вполне рабочая схема. 

** **

Калбер вздрагивает. Куда этот бледный упырь собрался? На тот свет дорога конечно легкая, но возвращаться трудновато.

** **

— Если ты хочешь покончить с собой, у тебя было более подходящее время для этого. 

** **

Ученый хмыкает и качает головой.

— Это никак не коррелирует с моими желаниями. Мы же не в сказке живем, _доктор _, неужели ты думаешь, что можно играть с ДНК и оставаться в добром здравии?

** **

Во рту пересыхает, Калбер старается удержать пораженный вздох, сердце начинает колотиться. Ну конечно же, а чего он ожидал. Наука требует жертв еще больших, чем война, и сам доктор предпочел бы умереть быстро и без боли, чем мучиться годами. То, что Стамец страдал, страдает и будет страдать до конца своих дней, Калбер не сомневается.

** **

— Мне приходится использовать препараты, подавляющую нашу с Риппер связь, но, по-видимому, в пределах ее вида подобные связи являются критерием выживания. Те вещества, которые я ввожу себе в кровь, медленно убивают сам организм. Что-то вроде аутоиммунного заболевания, если можно провести такую антинаучную параллель.

** **

Калбер молчит пару минут, переваривая сказанное. 

** **

— Но они же как-то вкачали в тебя это ДНК тихоходки. Мне это даже произносить противно, но возможно есть способы запустить что-то вроде процесса репарации твоего собственного ДНК, вырезать эти чужеродные нуклеотиды, и…

** **

Стамец невесело смеется.

** **

— Я чуть не умер, пока мне это все вводили, и обратный процесс будет в разы опаснее.

** **

Доктору не нравится этот спокойный тон, словно Стамец уже давно привык к мысли о том, что смерть не за горами. Черт побери, нужно же что-то делать, нельзя просто ждать, пока подохнешь!

** **

— Приблизительно через год начнутся серьезные проблемы с иммунной системой, и процесс будет не остановить. 

** **

Калбер листает результаты сканирования мозговой активности.

** **

— По-моему, проблемы уже начались. Тут у тебя целый букет отклонений, очаги эпилептической активности, массивы вымерших нейронов, словно ты схлопотал пару инсультов, какие-то подозрительные вспышки…

** **

— Ты думаешь, я об этом не знаю? — Стамец даже не повышает голоса, но Калбер осекается и замолкает.

** **

В тоне Стамеца ярость перемешана с отчаянием и глубокой, смертной тоской. Доктор полностью понимает то, что испытывает ученый: жить в страхе неотвратимой смерти, мучиться от боли и потери контроля только из-за того, что какие-то профаны направили его исследования против него самого. Возможно, если бы Лорка подождал, Стамец бы нашел способ введения ДНК твари и перемещения в пространстве без вреда для себя, но Лорка всегда был еще тем нетерпеливым солдафоном. И сейчас Стамец наперед знает, чем все закончится, но пытается за время, отведенное ему, успеть сделать что-то по-настоящему важное и стоящее. Калбер видел его статьи, разум ученого с лихорадочной поспешностью генерирует новые идеи и изобретения, словно берет разгон перед прыжком в пустоту. Стамец понимает, что скоро умрет, но пытается делать вид, что все идет своим чередом, пытается закопаться в работу и исследования, лишь бы не помнить всего того ада, через которое его протащили.

** **

А Калбер сейчас в который раз напомнил ему о смерти, и от осознания этого в груди доктора что-то сжимается в комок. Да что, черт побери, с ним происходит.

** **

— Так что вариантов у меня не так уж и много. Если я прекращу вводить препараты, то сойду с ума, а пара прыжков существенно ускорит этот процесс, хотя в физическом плане я буду чувствовать себя лучше. С препаратами мой организм умирает, но я не превращаюсь в человека с интеллектом тихоходки, хотя, конечно, в такой организации, как Флот Империи, восемьдесят процентов так и живут и чувствуют себя замечательно. 

** **

Калбер улыбается этому вымученному сарказму. Кажется, под слоем боли и страха все-таки что-то осталось от прежнего Стамеца.

** **

— На какой стадии все это сейчас?— Доктор понимает, как глупо звучит вопрос, но знает, что ученый его понял.

** **

— Как видишь, уже начались органические повреждения мозга. Галлюцинации, кошмары, иногда обмороки и спутанность сознания, бессонница, проблемы с питанием — я уже даже привык к этому. 

** **

Калбера внезапно одолевает желание прикоснуться к сухой тонкой коже, ощутить под пальцами голубые вены, вздувшиеся на предплечьях под коннекторами. 

** **

Прикосновение выходит чисто профессиональным, и Стамец наверняка ничего не подозревает. Просто нужно осмотреть состояние плоти под коннекторами, ничего предосудительного. 

** **

Стамец едва заметно вздрагивает, доктор присвистывает, слегка приподнимая пластик.

** **

— Ты что, не видишь что у тебя тут под ними? Здравствуй, заражение крови. Разве не больно ходить с таким воспалением?

** **

— Мои иммунитет пока справляется. — Стамец поджимает губы.

** **

Калбер пальпирует плоть вокруг овальных пластиковых штук. Кожа набрякшая и воспаленная, под самими коннекторами все явно еще хуже. 

** **

— Их вообще можно снять? 

** **

Стамец качает головой и прижимает руки к груди.

** **

— Это хронический процесс. Под ними всегда воспаление, и антибиотики не помогают. 

** **

Калбер ругается, но все равно на всякий случай вводит несколько гиппо рядом с коннекторами.

** **

Стамец с едва слышным стоном садится на койке.

** **

— Я полагаю, осмотр окончен? 

** **

Сарказма в тоне ученого более чем достаточно, но у Калбера даже нет сил огрызаться. Слишком много противоречивой информации, голова болит, а руки едва подрагивают. Совершенно недопустимо.

** **

Стамец молча уходит переодеваться, и Калбер усаживается на угол стола. Он думал, что проведет эти три часа в лазарете, всячески пугая и нервируя и без того дерганного Стамеца, а вышло наоборот. 

** **

Ученый уже стоит на пороге, затянутый в черное, бледный и отрешенный. 

** **

— Мне пора в лабораторию. Попытка помочь мне с треском провалилась, но благодарю за отзывчивость.

** **

Ядом в голосе Стамеца можно отравить полкорабля.

** **

— И еще одно. Что бы ты там не думал, я хочу жить, и я не собираюсь подыхать раньше, чем мое тело откажет окончательно. И мне есть чем заняться даже на этом проклятом корыте.

** **

Ученый выходит, оставляя Калбера в ступоре. Вот тебе и забитый перепуганный наркоман. Обреченные, смертельно больные, умирающие люди часто говорили доктору о том, как они хотят жить, но его это особо не цепляло. Калбер лечил из спортивного интереса и азарта, а не из-за исключительного человеколюбия. Но слова Стамеца, сказанные спокойным уверенным тоном, снова затрагивают в душе доктора проклятую струну. Струну, из-за которой он держал Стамеца во время приступа, струну, из-за которой он потащил его в лазарет, из-за которой так мучительно соображал, что можно сделать, как остановить процесс умирания.

** **

Калбер со стоном обхватывает голову руками, сидя на койке. Какой же он идиот, раз вляпался в такое. Он даже не может точно сказать, что чувствует по отношению к Стамецу, в душе засел комок эмоций, похожий на воронье гнездо из черных, изломанных веток. Он не привык к такому сложному спектру, раньше все казалось куда более простым. 

Калбер знает, что это сведет его в могилу, но похоже, шансов вернуть себе то равновесие, которым он так гордился, уже не осталось.

** **

Дни на корабле идут своим чередом, Калбер гоняет интернов в лазарете, Стамец издевается над подчиненными в лабораториях. Они изредка пересекаются в коридорах и залах совещаний, но лишь обмениваются холодными вежливыми приветствиями. Стамецу, похоже, такая позиция кажется наиболее безопасной, и он явно не собирается покидать зону комфорта. Сам Калбер же тихо бесится: черт подери, он держал тощего ублюдка, пока тот выблевывал легкие, помогал ему не умереть во время приступа, приложил все силы, чтобы справиться с дикими ошибками генома. Мог бы и не прикидываться, что этого всего не было! 

** **

Пару раз за последние две недели доктору снится, как полностью обнаженный Стамец извивается под его собственным телом, судорожно дышит и вскрикивает от удовольствия. Это явно не изнасилование, они оба искренне наслаждаются процессом. Возможно, его тело просто хочет еще раз хорошенько оттрахать упрямого научника, и все эти треволнения прекратятся? Хотя конечно придется приложить усилия, чтобы… Калбер хищно облизывается, представляя, как перепуганного Стамеца держит пара безопасников, а он сам грубо вбивает его в пол. Весьма занятно фантазировать на эту тему, но настоящий оргазм накрывает Калбера только когда он снова прокручивает в голове сны. Проклятье, он ведет себя как озабоченный подросток, но под веками расцветают фейерверки, а все тело прошивают судороги удовольствия. Совсем несложно представить распахнутые глаза Стамеца, то, как он будет комкать в кулаках одеяло, выгибаться навстречу прикосновениям, принимать тесно и глубоко. Возможно, из уголка рта потечет тонкая нитка слюны, на бедрах расцветут приятно ноющие синяки, поясница покорно прогнется под руками. Только не помешало бы его немного откормить, а то о выступающие тазовые косточки можно порезаться.

** **

Калбер шипит, ловя последние искры удовольствия, и вытирает пальцы салфеткой. Это явно безумие и спермотоксикоз, и стоит что-то незамедлительно предпринять. Интересно, если ему все-таки удастся придумать, как устранить чужеродное ДНК, Стамец с ним переспит?.. Сделка явно выгодная даже для этого забитого хмыря.

** **

Неизвестно, до чего бы еще домечтался Калбер: в один прекрасный день ему приходит лаконичное сообщение по закрытому каналу — Император снова хочет его видеть. Тяжелое предчувствие моментально заставляет доктора собраться с силами и подтянуться, моментально забыв о Стамеце и всем, что с ним связано.

** **

Что хочет Филиппа? Калбер машинально проверяет, надежно ли спрятаны все его вещества и приборы, запрещенные в Империи, но совершенно необходимые в работе. Сердце колотится, перед глазами все немного плывет. Доктор ненавидит себя за этот панический, неконтролируемый страх, но никак не может справиться с собой. Все его инстинкты кричат: бей или беги, но Калбер не может сделать ни того ни другого.

** **

В тронном зале пусто и тихо, конвой приводит Калбера и остается ожидать дальнейших указаний. Филиппы еще нет, но спустя пару минут в зал приводят еще одного приглашенного.

** **

Тут Калберу полагалось бы мелодраматично удивиться, но он не ведет даже бровью: где-то в глубине души он знал, что тут снова замешан Стамец, а не запасы нелегальных препаратов доктора.

** **

Ученый ведет себя достаточно вызывающе, пытается втолковать безопасникам, что у него оставлен без присмотра синтез, но те не особо одарены ни полномочиями, ни интеллектом.

** **

Калбер знает, что на людях Стамец продолжает вести себя как самоуверенный наглый любимчик Императора, но теперь доктор понимает, что это всего лишь маска, под которой все выгорело дотла. 

** **

Нужно встряхнуться, иначе он совсем пропадет.

** **

Филиппа появляется как всегда внезапно и эффектно. Сегодня она без императорских регалий, просто затянута в черный тактический костюм из кожи и брони. Местами на нем запеклась черная кровь, волосы в пучке грязные и спутанные. Калбер знает, что они стоят на орбите какой-то захудалой мятежной планетки: видимо, Филиппа решила поохотиться собственноручно. То, что на других смотрелось бы просто отвратительно, на ней выглядит угрожающе, но красиво. Калбер не удивится, если сейчас она элегантным жестом вытащит из волос куски чьих-то мозгов.

** **

Они оба почти синхронно склоняются перед Императором, когда та усаживается на трон.

** **

— Я довольна тем фактом, что вы так отлично _подружились _и одного урока оказалось для вас достаточно. Но в то же время мне кажется, что вы двое несколько умерили свой пыл, не так ли?

** **

Калбера бросает в дрожь, краем глаза он замечает, как бледнеет и вздрагивает Стамец. Это не женщина, это габонская гадюка. 

** **

— Видите ли, государственные дела несколько утомляют, — Филиппа демонстративно стирает кровь с черной брони. — И я хочу развеяться.

Доктор сглатывает, черт же его дернул тогда трахнуть этого угрюмого научника. Он слышит шумный вздох справа от себя и искоса смотрит на Стамеца, который бледнеет еще больше. Наверное, Филиппе интересно наблюдать за их переглядками с высоты трона. Внезапное чувство дежавю настигает его, точно так же они стояли несколько месяцев назад, и тогда это закончилось не лучшим образом.

** **

— Доктор Калбер, вам же самому понравилось, не понимаю, что загнало вас в такой ступор. Я хочу шоу, и вы мне его продемонстрируете, здесь и сейчас. 

** **

Сделать что..? Филиппа что, хочет чтобы они трахнулись перед ее троном, на глазах у десятка безопасников? Нет, он конечно хотел выебать Стамеца, но не так, черт возьми. 

** **

— Почему вы так недоуменно смотрите? Раздевайтесь. 

** **

Калбер лихорадочно ищет выход, секс сейчас явно не входит в его планы. Но остановить Филиппу, разгоряченную после бойни и желающую закончить вечер на приятной ноте, не так и просто. 

** **

Калберу не хочется даже смотреть на Стамеца, он знает, в каком ступоре тот сейчас находится, было бы весьма занимательно, если бы он поймал паническую атаку. 

** **

В черепной коробке на удивление пусто, ни одной мысли, ни одной здравой идеи. На Стамеца рассчитывать не приходится, тот просто парализован страхом. Калбер горько усмехается: где он свернул не туда на своем пути, что теперь ему приходится трахать насмерть перепуганного ученого, жертву пыток и явно страдающего от ПТСР? Унижаться на глазах чужих людей, лишь бы выжить? Филиппа иногда перегибает палку.

** **

Доктор сбрасывает с плеч куртку и стягивает футболку. Черт с ним, если придется снова взять этого заморыша, он сделает это стильно и с удовольствием. Он знает, как эффектно смотрятся плотные крепкие мышцы под темной кожей, знает, что Филиппа видит бисеринки холодного пота вдоль позвоночника. 

** **

Стамец продолжает неподвижно стоять, глядя в пустоту широко распахнутыми глазами и вздрагивая от ужаса. Калбер чувствует себя очень мерзко, когда медленно подходит к нему и спускает халат с его плеч. Взгляд Стамеца тошнотворно жалкий и умоляющий, все его существо готово сжаться в тугой комок, лишь бы его не трогали.

** **

Калбер знает, что произойдет дальше: тот даже не будет сопротивляться, ведь все его тело сковано паникой. Калбер медленно разденет их обоих, потом уложит Стамеца лопатками на холодный пол и ляжет сверху. Да, все так и будет, возможно, тот даже будет беззвучно давиться слезами, пока его бледное, испещренное шрамами тело будут грубо брать. Смазка явно не входит в список предметов первой необходимости Филиппы, поэтому процесс будет малоприятным для обоих.

** **

Тело прошивает слабый отголосок возбуждения, когда они касаются друг друга кожа к коже, худая бледная грудь Стамеца упирается в мышцы Калбера, и от этого контраста доктора одолевает странное желание обхватить ученого за плечи, защищая от любых внешних воздействий. 

Возможно, его тело и не откажется от секса, но разум категорически против; почему-то сама идея вынудить беспомощного ученого снова пройти через насилие кажется ему отвратительной. После всего, увиденного в ПАДДе с досье… Пожалуй, еще пара таких сеансов, и Стамец просто сломается и все-таки попробует закончить начатое у Лорки. Картина того, как ученый будет лежать в корабельной душевой со вскрытыми венами, встает перед глазами слишком остро и красочно.

Нет, он так не может. Что-то в голове сопротивляется этому, Калбер отпускает Стамеца и делает шаг в сторону.

** **

Раньше, чем он успевает что-то сообразить, с губ срывается тихое «нет».

Внезапно повисает тишина, сам Калбер задерживает дыхание, Стамец пораженно выдыхает и неверяще смотрит на него. На лице ученого — по-прежнему ни одной эмоции, только дрожь усиливается. Ну мог бы хоть как-то поддержать инициативу, черт подери.

** **

— Это воспринимать как отказ, доктор? — Филиппа, кажется, искренне удивлена.

** **

Калбер понимает, что уже мертв заочно, но только кивает головой.

Император очень не любит отказы, доктор не знает не одного человека, который бы выжил после открытого сопротивления ее воле. 

** **

— Вы же знаете, какая мера наказания предусмотрена на неподчинение приказам Императора? 

** **

Калберу кажется, что от страха у него сейчас подломятся ноги. Горькое, позднее раскаяние за импульсивную выходку накрывает его с головой, инстинкт самосохранения кричит о том, что сейчас не стыдно даже на колени упасть, лишь бы вымолить прощение. Живая собака лучше мертвого льва, а Калбер слишком любит жить, чтобы так глупо умереть.

Он с трудом собирает волю в кулак и неразборчиво бормочет о медицинских предписаниях и посттравматическом состоянии.

Еще не договорив последнюю фразу, Калбер знает, что уже обречен. Он видит гнев в темных глазах Филиппы, видит, как в уголках ее рта залегают жесткие складки, как она с азартом наклоняется вперед. Доктор чуть ли не втягивает голову в плечи, стараясь казаться как можно меньше, сердце заполошно колотится.

** **

Он уже мертв. 

** **

Калбер не любит и не умеет терпеть боль. Он не ненавидит все эти стоические бредни и рассказы о людях, которых подвергали пыткам месяцами, но те так и не сломались. Все это — пафосная чушь, — или же под рукой не было достойного палача. Филиппа еще в свою бытность советником предыдущего Императора обзавелась целым мини-отделом заплечных дел мастеров, и эти ребята могли вытащить что угодно из кого угодно.

** **

Доктор не любит боль за то, что при длительном воздействии она прекрасно снимает легкий налет цивилизации, обнажая животное нутро. Час назад ты был лощеным аристократом, каждый жест которого выверен этикетом и тщательно контролируем, а сейчас ты воешь и блюешь от чудовищной боли, прикусывая щеки до кровавых лохмотьев и раздирая ногтями собственную плоть. Боль отупляет, сбрасывает всю мозговую активность до первичных инстинктов. Но в то же время в попытке защититься от дальнейших мучений люди готовы молить о смерти, что совершенно противоестественно, это кажется Калберу таким отвратительным. Тот, кто заявил, что все, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее, явно не испытывал серьезной боли ни разу в жизни. Все, что нас не убивает, нас ломает и калечит — лучше бы убило. 

** **

Калбер ненавидит себя, свое жалкое, такое чувствительное к пыткам тело, ненавидит то, как стресс выжигает массивы нервных клеток, как все его существо ломается и прогибается, подчиняясь только одному закону — закону боли.

** **

Разговор с Филиппой был коротким, но запоминающимся. Казалось, Император даже не обратила внимания на застывшего Стамеца и просто позволила ему уйти, что тот незамедлительно сделал. Раздражение и разочарование накрывает Калбера с головой, он сам не знает, на что рассчитывал. Стамец никогда не стал бы защищать его — он слишком умен и осторожен для этого. Скорее даже труслив. Калбер горько усмехается, принимая неизбежное наказание за собственную глупость и самоуверенность. Филиппа не хочет убивать его и терять первоклассного специалиста, и от облегчения у Калбера чуть ли не подкашиваются ноги. Но оставлять подобную выходку без внимания было бы слишком непрофессионально, поэтому Император оглашает приговор: протокол 134АВ. Калбер не настолько разбирается во всех этих бюрократических тонкостях, но по побледневшим лицам охраны понимает, что его ждет что-то очень малоприятное. К этому добавляется отстранение от службы на две недели, что равносильно домашнему аресту. 

** **

Всю прелесть загадочного протокола Калбер понимает, когда его под конвоем спускают куда-то в район нижних палуб и заталкивают в серую, без каких-либо опознавательных знаков дверь. 

** **

На пороге его встречает щуплый невысокий человек в гражданском, за его спиной возвышаются двое мордоворотов, тоже не в униформе. Что это, неофициальное подразделение службы безопасности?..

** **

— Садитесь сюда, пожалуйста. — Ему указывают на решетчатое металлическое кресло с высокой спинкой и перилами. — Меня зовут Эмерлейв, а это мои ассистенты. Приготовьтесь, сессия начнется через пять минут, когда у нас все будет готово.

** **

Калбер с подозрением косится на кресло, но садиться туда и не думает. Он не понимает, что происходит и что его ждет. 

** **

— Сессия… чего именно? — осторожно спрашивает он.

** **

Эмерлейв удивленно смотрит на него.

** **

— Обычно люди знают, почему и зачем оказались здесь. То-то я думаю, почему вы так спокойны. Ваша мера наказания, протокол 134АВ, подразумевает тридцать шесть часов пыток второго и третьего уровня, из них четыре часа передышки.

** **

Доктор кривится. Это все кажется нереальным, дурным сном или неудавшейся шуткой, это вообще не похоже на пыточную. В представлении Калбера тут должно быть мрачное помещение с пилами и клещами, а не чистая небольшая комната с минимумом содержимого. Да и этот мелкий тип не очень-то похож на палача. И о пытках не должны говорить таким спокойным будничным тоном, словно он всего-навсего забыл вовремя заплатить за номер в отеле. 

** **

Калбер слишком шокирован и позволяет усадить себя в кресло.

** **

— Второй и третий уровень не подразумевает нанесения перманентных увечий, но не стоит расслабляться. Во время передышек мы будем давать вам немного отдыха, а также будем залечивать основные травмы.

** **

— Это еще зачем, любите бессмысленную работу? — Калбер фыркает, давя в груди панику.

** **

Палач пожимает плечами. 

** **

— Мы бы рады не прерываться на подобное, но видите ли, количество костей в теле человека ограничено, и со временем приходится что-то сращивать, прежде чем заново ломать. Вы же врач, притом весьма неплохой по моим данным, вы должны понимать, что ресурсы тела ограничены, и мы не можем позволить клиентам умереть от шока и кровопотери, к примеру. К тому же, к непрерывной боли привыкаешь.

** **

Калбер не может справиться с дрожью. Сейчас его тело начнут рвать на части, а этот Эмерлейв абсолютно спокоен. Апломб — признак профессионала, настоящий специалист не горячится и не торопится.

** **

Палач бросает взгляд на экран терминала. 

** **

— Пожалуй, нам пора начинать, отсчет сессии начался. Раздевайтесь.

** **

Доктор просто не знает, как на это реагировать. Если бы его заставляли что-либо делать, выламывали руки, били — естественно, он бы сопротивлялся, но эта мягкая манера, словно он пришел на обычный профосмотр, обескураживает. Что ему стоит ответить, «нет, спасибо, я воздержусь»? Калбер уверен, что в случае неповиновения его все равно заставят делать все, что палачи сочтут нужным, поэтому он решает сохранить достоинство хотя бы на этом этапе. 

** **

Он медленно снимает униформу. Хороший денек задался, уже дважды за последние пару часов его кто-то да пытается раздеть. 

** **

— Приятно иметь дело с людьми, которые правильно оценивают собственное положение. 

** **

Калбер садится обратно в кресло, думая, что уже сейчас пытка стартовала. Он ловит на себе изучающие взгляды всей троицы, они шарят глазами по голому телу, словно оценивая объем работы. Доктору неуютно сидеть полностью обнаженным, в спину и бедра впивается металл кресла, полная неизвестность пугает. 

** **

Для Калбер становится полной неожиданностью, когда на его запястьях и лодыжках защелкиваются фиксаторы. Он выполнены из плотной толстой резины, которая обычно идет на вакуумные шланги. 

** **

— Раньше у нас были металлические, но многие сильно травмировали сухожилия о них, пришлось заменить. Вам повезло. — Эмерлейв тускло улыбается. 

** **

— Да, просто сказочно повезло. 

** **

Калбера едва хватает на то, чтобы вслушиваться в слова. Уязвимость пугает до чертиков, а ведь они еще даже не начали.

** **

Палач нажимает кнопку на терминале, и из стены выезжает панель с инструментами. Плечо Калбера жалит гипо.

** **

— Это легкие стимуляторы, не переживайте.

** **

Доктор фыркает, действительно, у него и правда нет поводов для беспокойства.

** **

— Сочетание традиционных методов и новых наработок — лучший вариант. 

** **

Эмерлейв натягивает перчатки и халат, распутывает катушку тонких проводов, вытаскивает еще один шприц, не гипо, а старый, с металлической иглой. Он заполнен какой-то мутной желтоватой жидкостью.

** **

— Вы знаете, что это?

** **

Калбер едва слышно хмыкает.

** **

— Полагаю, вопрос риторический и чисто для театрального эффекта.

** **

— Это питательная среда с личинками громовых мух с одной планеты в бета-квадранте. Громовыми их называют потому, что жизненный цикл таких насекомых напрямую зависит от количества электричества в атмосфере. В сезон электрических бурь, когда молнии постоянно бьют по поверхности, мухи особенно активно размножаются, личинки быстрее превращаются во взрослые особи, прогрызая белковые оболочки. 

** **

От ужаса тошнота подступает к горлу, Калбер понимает, что с ним хотят сделать. Он неосознанно бьется в кресле, но уже поздно.

** **

— Я введу их в брюшную полость, а затем подам соответствующий вольтаж с помощью контактных электродов.

** **

Доктор отрешенно наблюдает, как тонкая игла впивается в его плоть чуть ниже верхней трети диафрагмы. Он подсознательно рассчитывает почувствовать боль, но ничего не происходит. 

** **

Палач расправляет тонкие провода в синей изоляции, оголенные на концах и уходящие в генератор тока. Он крепит их пластырем попарно — под сосками, под ребрами и внизу живота. 

** **

— Нужно контролировать ареал распространения личинок, чтобы они располагались строго там, где надо. Обычно электрические импульсы очень хорошо их собирают в кучу.

** **

Калбер чувствует, как по спине стекает холодный пот, все тело покрывается испариной, особенно заметной в свете ламп. Эмерлейв сказал, что он должен выжить и не получить никаких увечий, но доктор слабо представляет, как можно выжить, когда твою брюшину грызут злобные электромухи. 

** **

Палач щелкает тумблером, и боль захлестывает Калбера с головой. К току никогда не привыкнешь, секунды сливаются в года, тело бьется с непрекращающихся судорогах, доктор чувствует, как сводит мышцы живота. По торсу словно растекается пламя, слезы брызжут из глаз, рот раскрывается в немом крике. Эмерлейв делает паузу на полминуты, Калбер обмякает, мышцы подрагивают, по подбородку стекает слюна, мир становится черно-белым, очертания предметов размываются. Щелчок — и все начинается по новой, но в этот раз Калбер кричит, тело выкручивают конвульсии, из прикушеной губы брызжет кровь.

** **

Интересно, когда Стамеца пытал Лорка, он тоже это все чувствовал?.. Или модификации ДНК как-то влияют на болевой порог? Калбер не уверен, что можно выдержать все, через что прошел Стамец, и не сойти с ума от боли. Мысли путаются, он балансирует на грани обморока, но Эмерлейв вовремя отключает ток, и Калбера рывком выбрасывает в реальность. Он понятия не имеет, сколько времени прошло. Внизу живота ощущается какое-то фантомное тепло, затем что-то внутри дергается и взрывается болью. Доктора рвет от ужаса и отвращения, а затем он все-таки проваливается в отключку.

** **

Следующие сутки Калбер навсегда вычеркнул бы из своей жизни, если бы мог. Его тело терзают всеми возможными способами, ломают кости, рвут мышцы, вытаскивают внутренности, затем это все приводят в относительный порядок и начинают заново. Он узнает, что боль бывает разных типов, изматывающая, от которой мучаешься, но не теряешь сознание; боль острой вспышкой, которая моментально вышвыривает в небытие. Эмерлейв под конец сессии уже досконально изучает его тело и не позволяет падать в обмороки. 

** **

Калбер не может вспомнить, о чем он думал, пока его тело планомерно препарировали. Мысли бились о черепную коробку, боль растворяла их, туманила разум. В голове смешиваются Филиппа, Стамец, сотрудники медслужбы, и Калбер уже не может отличить бреда от реальности. 

Возможно, он правильно поступил, заступившись за Стамеца, защитив его от очередной панической атаки?.. Хотя этот ублюдок даже не попытался помочь ему взамен. Калберу неожиданно горько и больно. 

** **

Когда сессия заканчивается, палачи залечивают особо опасные раны доктора, прихватывают стежками, чтобы не развалился, и вводят разнообразные препараты, в основном анестетики, коагуляторы и стимуляторы. Боль ненадолго отступает, но сознание все так же затуманено, Калбер плохо соображает, что все уже закончилось.

** **

Он медленно бредет по пустым корабельным коридорам, с трудом заходит в лифт, едва не падает. Ему повезло, что сейчас ночь, и случайных встречных не так много. Взглянув на себя в зеркальную панель кабины лифта, Калбер почти истерически хихикает: он вышел из пыточной полностью обнаженным. Все тело покрывает корка запекшейся и свежей крови, вздувшиеся шрамы и рубцы, грязь; зрачки от препаратов расширены так, что радужки почти не видно. Чудовищное зрелище даже по стандартам Империи.

** **

Из-за отстранения он не может даже зайти в лазарет и заняться латанием ран, в доступе будет отказано. Воспользоваться другими репликаторами для того, чтобы получить предметы первой необходимости, он тоже не может. Обратиться за помощью просто не к кому, кто станет связываться с человеком, попавшим в немилость к Филиппе? Отчаяние стискивает грудь. Проклятье, как вышло так, что за годы службы на чертовом корабле у него нет никого, кто бы согласился помочь ему в такой ситуации?

Калбер едва не плачет, чувствуя себя до ужаса одиноким неудачником. Ему остается только уйти в собственную каюту и завалиться спать, если получится, чтобы организм немного восстановил силы. Без лекарств, повязок, сканеров и детекторов невозможно что-то сделать с этими ранами.

Придется просто отлежаться в своей норе, надеясь, что заражение не начнется и он не умрет от шока. 

** **

Калбер вваливается в каюту и падает на койку, предварительно расстелив на ней простынь, чтобы впитывалась кровь. На хоть какую-то помывку сил просто нет, голова идет кругом, анестетики скоро перестанут действовать, значит, у него есть только одна попытка заснуть.

** **

Засыпая, Калбер тихо всхлипывает в кулак. Боль, унижение и осознание собственного одиночества мучительны. 

** **

Истерзанное тело и разум отключаются, доктор проваливается в тяжелый беспокойный сон на грани обморока.

** **

Калбера мучают чудовищные кошмары, он с завидным постоянством просыпается в поту и крови, стоит только снова закрыть глаза, как его начинают резать на куски. Ощущение беспомощности и обреченности еще сильнее, чем было в реальности, страх парализует, не дает вздохнуть, грудь сводит от страха. Сильно мучит жажда, он потерял слишком много крови и слишком часто блевал. Чтобы подняться и подойти к репликатору, или хотя бы сунуть голову под кран в ванной, просто нет сил. Он продолжает лежать на мокрой от крови и прочих физиологических жидкостей простыне, едва шевеля распухшим, почти прилипшим в небу языком. Боль грызет все тело, голова идет кругом, реальность сливается со сном в один бесконечный кошмар. Калбер просыпается, пытается удержаться на границе сознания, но измученное тело хочет какое-то подобие отдыха, и доктора опять затаскивает в бред и бесконечные повторы пыток.

** **

В какое-то из мучительных пробуждений Калбер понимает, что он не один в каюте. Свет оставлен на десять процентов, да и то продолжает резать расширенные зрачки, Калбер щурится и моргает слезящимися глазами. На краю койки сидит худая белобрысая фигура. 

** **

Доктор стонет и прячет лицо в подушку. Конечно, этот неблагодарный ублюдок сейчас воспользуется его беспомощностью и просто прикончит его, ему плевать на гнев Филиппы, он хочет мести. Что ж, Эмерлейв постарался на славу, но убьет его совсем другое.

** **

— Открыть каюту было не так и сложно, я бы на твоем месте задумался о более сложных схемах шифрования. 

** **

Проклятье, еще и издевается. Если бы это случилось сутки назад, еще до того, как доктор взбунтовался перед Филиппой, он бы даже не удивился. Они квиты, Калбер обошелся с ним тоже не по-приятельски. Он понимает, что никто не просил его защищать Стамеца, и теперь ему никто ничего не должен, но в груди все равно словно засел гарпун. 

** **

Он хочет сказать что-то едкое, но жажда напрочь высушила его рот и горло, и получается издать только тихий хрип.

** **

— Я слышал, как ночная смена безопасников обсуждала, что по кораблю ходит голый избитый начмед, а раз доступа в лазарет у тебя уже нет, найти тебя было не так и трудно.

** **

Прекрасно, теперь все это корыто будет обсуждать его ночные похождения. Отвратительно осознавать, что на него пялились через камеры всю дорогу, но никто не пришел на помощь.

** **

— Как тебе нравится ощущать себя слепым котенком? Я могу сделать с тобой все что угодно, а ты даже не закричишь. — В голосе Стамеца сквозит металл. — Правда пить хочется?

** **

Калбер стонет. Он ожидал мести, но… сразу слишком много всего навалилось. Он сейчас умрет, и это будет самый скучный исход.

** **

— Филиппа… тебя прикончит, — наконец удается выдавить доктору.

** **

Стамец широко улыбается, и эта фальшивая, злобная ухмылка выглядит жутко.

** **

— Ты этого уже не увидишь, Калбер. Я умираю, последние сканирования только подтвердили, что процесс уже запущен, и мне откровенно плевать на всех тех, кто намерен прожить дольше, чем ближайшие пять лет.

** **

Это отчаяние и обреченность не нравятся Калберу. Люди не должны умирать так покорно.

** **

— Так или иначе, теперь ты в моих руках. Кто станет искать тебя среди ночи? Я могу выпотрошить тебя не хуже Эмерлейва. Ты знаешь, что раньше он работал на Лорку? Знаком с этим милейшим человеком лично, сам он еще тот инсектофоб, поэтому пытается каждому подкинуть что-то ползучее. Громовые мухи это его гвоздь программы.

** **

Калбер кривится, он испытывает что-то вроде жалости и сочувствия, теперь он не понаслышке знает, через что прошел Стамец. Возможно, знай он это с самого начала, все бы сложилось по-другому, но какая теперь разница.

** **

— Как тебе нравится быть полностью зависимым от кого-то другого? Когда ты даже пальцем пошевелить не можешь, и с тобой делают все, что хотят? _Тебе это нравится?! _

** **

Доктор вздрагивает от обнаженных, вырванных с мясом эмоций, боль, ярость и отчаяние Стамеца почти осязаемы. Как все глупо сложилось.

Стамец кладет руку на обнаженную грудь, ловя пальцами неравномерные толчки — дыхание дается Калберу с трудом.

** **

Прикосновение обжигает, доктор смаргивает слезы, чувствуя себя беспомощным, запутавшимся, потерявшимся в лабиринте причин, следствий и мотивов.

** **

— Хватит… хватит трепаться. Прикончи меня наконец… или заткнись! — Голос Калбера срывается на сип, он мучительно кашляет, Стамец не убирает руку с конвульсивно дергающейся груди.

** **

Ученый тихо смеется, и Калбер еще больше сжимается от страха. Этот тип совсем с катушек съехал, угораздило же ему в такое вляпаться.

** **

— По правде говоря, в мои планы не входит убивать тебя или еще больше калечить. Но упустить такой шанс и не дать тебе почувствовать, что такое настоящая физическая беспомощность, я не мог.

** **

Калбер готов плакать от облегчения. Кретин поехавший, приспичило же ему педагогику тут разводить! В глубине души что-то подсказывает, что он и рассчитывал на подобный сценарий, сам не веря в то, что Стамец способен убить его. Зачем тогда он пришел?..

** **

— Я не знаю, почему тогда в тронном зале ты пошел на открытое неповиновение. Возможно, у тебя были сугубо эгоистичные мотивы, и я намерен это выяснить потом, когда ты будешь в состоянии говорить и мыслить более внятно. Как бы там ни было, я не хочу оставаться в долгу, тем более, что если бы ты… подчинился приказу Филиппы, это бы стало для меня действительно травмирующим опытом. 

** **

Конечно, кому понравится, когда его насилуют на глазах у десятка людей. Калбер пытается удержаться в сознании, но получается плохо. Адреналин схлынул, и измученное тело снова дает о себе знать. Глаза закрываются, и несмотря на присутствие постороннего в комнате, сон накрывает его. Доктор чувствует себя не то чтобы очень уютно, но по крайней мере в безопасности. Откуда взялось это чувство, он не знает и знать не хочет. Он слишком устал. 

** **

— Стой, пока рано снова отключаться. — Стамец приподнимает его и подкладывает под спину подушку, заставляя принять полусидячее положение. — Свет на сорок процентов.

** **

Калбер стонет и зажмуривается, голову простреливает резкая боль.

** **

— Я реплицировал немного лекарств, которые можно получить без рецепта в лазарете. Легкие анестетики, антисептики и прочее. Должно хватить на первое время.

** **

Господи боже, Стамец собрался его лечить, мир, наверное, перевернулся. Как же это абсурдно и смешно выглядит, лучше бы его убили в застенке. 

** **

— Пей.

** **

Калбер со стоном поднимает голову и с наслаждением прикладывается к стакану, Стамец аккуратно удерживает его у губ доктора. 

** **

— Я надеюсь, там только вода.

** **

— Конечно же, у меня так много причин сначала втереться в доверие, а потом травить тебя. 

** **

В ярком свете ламп даже язвящий на каждом шагу Стамец кажется привычным и не таким пугающим, как тот бледный призрак мести в полутьме.

** **

Он видит, что Стамецу самому неловко и неуютно выполнять совершенно непонятные и непривычные действия, но ученого остановить не так-то просто.

** **

Стамец раскладывает на койке в поле зрения Калбера несколько гиппо и пакет с какими-то непонятными листьями, похожими на земную бегонию, только более мясистыми. Доктор почти истерически смеется. 

** **

— Это что еще за подорожник?

** **

— Стыдно не узнать основной источник действующих веществ для гелевых противоожоговых повязок, которыми все с таким удовольствием пользуются. В производство запускают семидесятипроцентный раствор сока талосианской толстянки, и его содержание в конечных препаратах не более пяти процентов. Наши лаборатории выращивают это растение, и я решил, что оно будет не лишним: у тебя на груди не до конца залеченные ожоги второй и третьей степени. 

** **

Калбер моргает. Черт подери, Стамец что, ободрал свои драгоценные кусты, зная, что столкнется с ожогами?.. Голова кружится и мозги решительно отказываются работать. Плевать, он подумает над этим завтра. 

** **

Остаток ночи Калбер помнит плохо. Стамец обкалывает его снотворным и анестетиками, обрабатывает основные раны, накладывает повязки, кусочками пластыря крепит листья на обожженной до мяса груди. Это шаманство помогает, спустя пару минут доктор чувствует ментоловую прохладу на воспаленной коже, отеки спадают, а пузыри ожогов немного сдуваются. Он чувствует, что должен что-то сказать, но язык плохо слушается, а тем более слова благодарности ему даются с трудом.

** **

— С твоей стороны… это весьма мило.

** **

Стамец дергает уголком рта, словно хочет сухо улыбнуться, но остается серьезным.

** **

— Не принимай на свой счет, я просто отдаю долг, ничего личного.

** **

Ты смотри, какие мы честные. Просто отдаешь долг, ну как же. Утром он устроит этому доброму самаритянину допрос с пристрастием. А пока стоит поспать. Жар спадает, тело уже не корчится от боли, мышцы расслабляются. Хорошо-то как…

** **

Калбер проваливается в сон, на этот раз без кошмаров.

** **

Доктор просыпается ранним утром, по привычке собираясь вскочить на ноги и за десять минут собраться на утреннюю смену. Тело протестующе болит, и до Калбера доходит, что переработать ему не светит ни сейчас, ни в следующие две недели. Интересно, Стамец ему прибредился или он на самом деле приходил?..

** **

Во рту стоит привкус рвоты и желчи, единственное его желание сейчас — помыться, соскрести с себя всю эту мерзость, почистить зубы и улечься спать дальше. Калбер как-то подозрительно быстро свыкается с мыслью о пережитом унижении и боли, да, неприятно конечно, но он хотя бы не сдох. Когда висишь на волоске от смерти, все остальное кажется не таким важным. Филиппа остынет, он огнем и мечом вернет себе авторитет в лазарете после вынужденного отпуска, да и Поллард не даст этим лоботрясам распуститься окончательно. 

** **

Калбер со стоном трет глаза, под веками прочно засела боль, мышцы мелко дрожат, кажется, ноют все внутренности, кости и нервные окончания. Он все так же лежит голый на пропитанной кровью простыне, которая ко всему прочему прилипла к рваным ранам на спине. Доктор осторожно поднимается на постели, ожоги на груди и спине вспыхивают огнем, внизу живота нарастает грызущая боль. Он, сидя на краю койки, пытается отодрать простынь, но ткань прилипла намертво, придется отмачивать ее под струей теплой воды. Главное дойти до ванной и не упасть по дороге. После ударов током все тело временами начинает мелко дрожать, как в лихорадке. 

** **

Калбер делает глубокий вдох, но тут же замирает с открытым ртом: в кресле в дальнем углу комнаты сидит Стамец. Точнее, он угловато растекся по сиденью и спинке, раскинув в стороны конечности, и явно крепко спит. Это еще что за заботливая нянюшка, он что, всю ночь так просидел?.. Отличный вид был у Калбера, ученый имел возможность вдоволь посмеяться. Факт присутствия Стамеца вызывает у доктора противоречивые чувства, с одной стороны, ему неприятно, что его видели в таком неприглядном, уязвимом состоянии, с другой стороны… Плевать, нет никакой другой стороны. 

** **

И зачем, спрашивается, было ночевать тут? Дал бы лекарства и свалил бы восвояси. Остаться - не самое мудрое решение.

** **

Впрочем, сон Стамеца явно не самый спокойный. Он вздрагивает и кривится каждую минуту, слабо мотает головой, что-то бормочет. Ну вот, хоть не у одного Калбера кошмары. Ему становится некомфортно от мысли о том, что Стамец мучается так каждую ночь с того момента, как его вытащили от Лорки. Что-то он расчувствовался, наверное, это побочный эффект после всего того компота из препаратов, которые в него вкачали. 

** **

— Пожалуйста, не надо… только не это… не надо… больно, отпустите…

Похоже, кошмар становится более реалистичным, на лбу Стамеца выступает пот, пальцы сжимаются в кулаки.

** **

— Риппер.... черт побери, нельзя… отойдите!..

** **

Калбер с интересом наблюдает за Стамецем, стоя прямо перед креслом и придерживая волочащуюся по полу простыню. Интересно, что именно ему снится.

** **

— Нет, снова… убери от меня руки. — Стамец почти рычит, глаза зажмурены. 

** **

Внезапно его скручивает судорога, рот конвульсивно открывается, но ученый больше не издает ни звука. Ни хрипа, ни стонов, вообще ничего. А мгновение спустя Калбер видит, что грудная клетка замирает окончательно. Ну вот, еще сонного паралича не хватало, черт бы побрал этого доходягу. Наверное, ужас был слишком сильным для него, и мышцы просто свело.

** **

Нет, все-таки стоит прописать ему какие-то препараты, иначе совсем с катушек слетит и подохнет не от приступа, так от ночного кошмара.

Калбер осторожно, надеясь не напугать еще больше и не ухудшить ситуацию, трясет Стамеца за плечо. 

** **

— Просыпайся и дыши, черт бы тебя побрал! 

** **

Сколько раз он рисковал умереть во сне, лежа один в своей каюте?

Ученый с судорожным вздохом распахивает глаза, взгляд совершенно дикий и расфокусированный. Грудь ходит ходуном, дыхание с хрипами рвется из горла. Отлично, хотя бы успел.

** **

В следующий момент Калбер вскрикивает от ощутимого удара в плечо, ему повезло, что Стамец все еще был не в себе и удар пришелся по касательной. Доктор шипит от боли и перехватывает худые руки.

** **

— Ты совсем с нарезки слетел?! Я тебя разбудил, чтоб ты не сдох от удушья, а ты еще… Я что, виноват в том, что тебе снится всякая дрянь?

** **

Стамец постепенно успокаивается и вырывает запястья из хватки доктора. Его взгляд становится осмысленным и злым. 

** **

— В двух последних снах виноват только ты, если интересно. Боже, такого давно не было…

** **

Ученый все силится восстановить дыхание, он прячет лицо в ладонях и раскачивается вперед-назад, сидя на краю кресла.

** **

— И как часто у тебя такие приступы? Я узнаю о тебе все больше и больше занимательных вещей.

** **

У Стамеца такой вид, как будто его подстрелили. Бледное лицо покрывается розовыми пятнами, Калбер буквально слышит, как в горле комом собираются рыдания.

** **

— Уйди ради всего святого отсюда! — Его голос срывается.

** **

Доктор с независимым видом перебрасывает простыню через плечо.

** **

— Раз уж на то пошло, каюта-то моя.

** **

Стамец делает такое движение, словно готов в эту же секунду сорваться с места и пулей вылететь из помещения, но Калбера останавливает его, ученый вздрагивает от прикосновения. 

** **

Как-то совсем нехорошо получится, если он сейчас даст Стамецу уйти, ведь тот все-таки потратил полсуток, помогая ему пережить последствия гнева Филиппы. Правда, если бы не он, Калбер бы и не попал в пыточную… Как-то сложно получается. 

** **

— Так, я пойду и попытаюсь смыть все это с себя, а потом нам стоит поговорить, пожалуй. 

** **

Стамец как-то странно смотрит на него, но не двигается с места. Калбер с независимым видом ковыляет в душ, надеясь, что не сильно пугает ученого голым израненным телом.

** **

Калбер шипит от боли, отдирая синтетическую ткань от ожогов на спине, они тут же начинают сочиться свежей кровью. Вода — главный медик на проклятом корабле может позволить себе раритетный водяной душ — окрашивается в грязно-розовый. Доктор замечает, что там, где были расположены чертовы листья, не осталось даже пузырей, обожженная кожа просто слезает клочьями, обнажая здоровую розовую плоть, как при солнечных ожогах. Некоторые швы кровят, но не воспалены. Состояние как после хорошей драки в провинциальном пабе, пару суток хорошо и долго спать, колоть стимуляторы заживления, и все придет в относительную норму.

** **

Когда вся грязь наконец смыта, Калбер обматывает полотенце вокруг бедер и выходит из ванной, пошатываясь. Пожалуй, стоять на ногах больше десяти минут ему пока не стоит. 

** **

Стамец сидит в кресле все в той же позе, когда доктор со стоном опускается на койку. 

** **

— Выглядишь получше, — сухо комментирует ученый.

** **

Калбер скалится:

** **

— И не говори, хоть сейчас выходи на пост. Твои листья здорово помогли. Я не знаю, зачем ты это сделал, вот это все, но мне правда лучше. Я, конечно, не знаю, возможно, ты хотел бы обратного эффекта…

** **

— Нет, я изначально планировал помочь тебе. 

** **

Доктор поднимает голову и смотрит Стамецу в глаза, ожидая увидеть там издевку или обман.

** **

— Почему?

** **

Стамец по-птичьи склоняет голову набок.

** **

— А почему ты тогда сказал «нет» Филиппе?

** **

Чертов фрик, просчитал все ходы наперед. Ладно, они в порядке исключения помогли друг другу, и Калбер не может сказать, что это ему не понравилось. Все-таки приятно иметь на своей стороне такого сильного союзника. Союзника?.. А не торопит ли он коней? 

** **

Калбер сам до конца не понимает, что сподвигло его на тот идиотский поступок в тронном зале, но чувствует, что если он сейчас скажет правду и Стамец почувствует это, то сам доктор тоже может рассчитывать на ответную искренность.

** **

— Я не знаю. У меня появилось чувство, что этот раз вполне может стать для тебя последней каплей. — Калбер трет виски и мучительно подбирает слова, надеясь не показаться слишком мягким. 

** **

Стамец серьезно кивает.

** **

— Он и вправду мог стать ей.

** **

Вот так просто, сказать, что был в шаге от суицида. Проклятый псих.

** **

— А потом… потом я ощутил, что не хочу, чтобы это произошло. Это потому, что если вдруг ты надумаешь выпилиться, Филиппа же порешит в первую очередь меня.

** **

Кажется, ученый в открытую над ним смеется.

** **

— Ну конечно же, а открыто споря с Императором, у тебя было намного больше шансов выжить. 

** **

Боже, лучше бы он сдох у Эмерлейва, чем выслушивать это. Да, он по какой-то странной причине не хочет, чтобы Стамец отошел на тот свет, ну и что?! Почему бы тому просто не оставить его в покое? 

** **

— Полагаю, ты сам из чисто научного любопытства пришел сюда с пучком своего салата. — Калбер не остается в долгу.

** **

Стамец морщится.

** **

— Нет, это не так. В ту ночь, когда тебя отправили в пыточную, я много размышлял о том, что сам прошел через точно такие же процедуры, будучи в плену у Лорки. Когда меня приводили, точнее, приносили после пыток в камеру, рядом не было никого, кто мог бы помочь мне. — Стамец тяжело сглатывает, и у Калбера перехватывает дыхание. — Я лежал на полу камеры и правда верил, что умру, не доживу до утра. Тогда я не думал о том, что я нужен им живым и вменяемым. Я лежал, и ждал, что умру, и рядом не было никого. — Голос ученого снова ломается. — Мне не нужна была помощь или лечение, я просто не хотел... умирать в одиночестве.

** **

Заранее чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Калбер прерывает его:

** **

— Так ты что, пришел ко мне на ложе смерти, чтобы не дать спокойно умереть?

** **

Стамец горько кривится и качает головой.

** **

— Если бы тогда… пришел хоть кто-то, многое было бы по-другому. Знаешь, наверное, никто не заслуживает мучиться в одиночестве. Даже такие кретины, как ты.

** **

Калбер тихонько выдыхает, боясь спугнуть момент в очередной раз.

** **

— Поэтому я решил помочь тебе. Когда я увидел, в каком ты состоянии, мне пришлось вспомнить себя в аналогичном положении. И да, я не хочу быть перед тобой в долгу.

** **

Стамец с вызовом смотрит на Калбера, словно рассчитывая, что тот будет смеяться или издеваться. 

** **

Доктор устало трет глаза. Ученый помог ему, несмотря на то, что само его присутствие напоминает ему о перенесенных пытках. Вот почему он спал так беспокойно: видимо, малоприятные воспоминания снова всплыли на поверхность, смешавшись с новыми триггерами. Да, и с тем, что Калбер его изнасиловал. Доктор не боится произносить это слово, пускай и про себя, он уже начинает жалеть, что обошелся с ним так жестоко, но какой смысл плакать по уже сделанному. Так или иначе, сначала Стамец проторчал полночи у его постели, чтобы он не чувствовал себя одиноко, а под утро, когда его наконец сморил сон, не смог нормально отдохнуть из-за кошмаров. 

** **

Что за чертовщина.

** **

— Тебе нужно что-то делать с этими проблемами с дыханием, — наконец произносит Калбер. — Ты просто не проснешься однажды.

** **

Стамец печально улыбается.

** **

— Я в любом случае однажды не проснусь. К тому же, такого не было уже почти два месяца.

** **

Доктор раздраженно шипит.

** **

— Так или иначе, это поддается терапии. И ради Бога, перестань на каждом шагу тыкать всем в лицо тот факт, что скоро откинешься! И так тошно.

** **

Ученый пожимает плечами.

** **

— Это не будет большой потерей для этого мира. Впрочем, как и любая другая смерть. Когда я… сливался разумом с Риппер, я видел чертовски важные вещи. В масштабе Вселенной, я имею в виду. В такие моменты понимаешь, как незначительна наша возня; вся Империя кажется песочным замком, который за секунды снесет прилив.

** **

— Это конечно замечательно, но ты же человек. Если ты будешь пытаться объять необъятное, то просто сойдешь с ума. Наши мозги просто физически не могут вместить это все. Это все равно что запихать престарелый стеклянный реактор с трещиной в вакуумную установку и удивляться, почему он взорвался.

** **

Стамец, видимо, оценивает метафору и слабо улыбается, но затем снова грустнеет.

** **

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я этого не знаю? Мой реактор уже давно разлетелся на куски.

** **

Повисает неловкое молчание. Калбер просто не знает, что сказать. Стамец такой отчаянно-обреченный, но в то же время смелый даже не потому, что Лорке не удалось его сломать. Он сломан, разбит на осколки, но это бесстрашие, откровенность, вывернутая наизнанку, обусловлены неотвратимостью смерти. Когда нечего терять, жизнь становится в чем-то проще, и Стамец явно не станет размениваться по мелочам. 

** **

В комнате, между ними, происходит что-то невидимое. У доктора такое ощущение, что он дышит чадным газом, ни цвета, ни запаха, тихая, ласковая смерть. Механизм уже запущен, в крови уже не карбгемоглобин, а карбоксигемоглобин, вместо карбоксильных групп — карбонильные. Образовавшиеся связи разорвать чертовски трудно, и легкого расщепления уже не будет. Такого необходимого кислорода все меньше и меньше, легкие горят, сердце выстукивает последнюю сумасшедшую дробь, он с головой проваливается в небытие. Можно сколько угодно прятаться, царапать горло ногтями, но конец неизбежен, и рано или поздно оставшегося кислорода станет катастрофически мало.

Калбер знает, кажется, давно знал, что это неизбежно, и вдыхает яд полными легкими.

** **

Проходит месяц после тяжелого разговора после пыток, и Калбер не может сказать, что ситуация стала ему окончательно ясна. Стамец перестал избегать его, но доктор видит, что ученый все еще его боится. Возможно, умом тот и понимает, что установлено хрупкое перемирие, но тело не сдается так просто. Когда доктор случайно задевает Стамеца плечом, не вписавшись в поворот корабельного коридора, тот мгновенно отскакивает чуть ли не на полтора метра, едва не роняя стопку ПАДДов. Прикосновения все еще плохо сказываются на измученной, расшатанной психике. Сам же Калбер уже просто одержим Стамецем. Вполне невинное желание трахнуть эту неприступную снежную королеву сменяется весьма настораживающими мыслями о том, как бы было хорошо, если бы ученый сам захотел этого и пришел к нему. Доктор понимает, что все это из области низкокачественной фантастики, Стамец не может даже раздеваться в присутствии посторонних, не говоря уже о тактильном контакте. Будь это кто-то другой, Калбер на правах врача посоветовал бы в ближайшем порту развеяться со шлюхами, или присмотреть на корабле кого-то, желающего развлечься. Но это чертов Стамец, и он явно хлопнется в обморок, если предложить ему такое. Да и сама мысль о том, что ученый будет с кем-то трахаться и получать удовольствие, будит в Калбере определенные собственнические замашки. 

** **

Возможно, у него самого просто долго не было секса, и теперь случайная заинтересованность превращается в одержимость, Калбер пытается склеить смазливого орионца-вирусолога, но когда его пальцы ложатся на упругую зеленую плоть, отвращение резко пронизывает все его существо. Все совсем не так, неправильно, ошибочно… Доктор еще неделю не может смотреть в глаза недо-любовнику. 

** **

Привести лазарет в порядок после двухнедельного отсутствия оказывается не так-то и просто, и только после пары раз удачного применения агонизатора разброд и шатание устранены. Работы много, и кроме нее Калбер все еще одержим идеей вырезки чужого ДНК из Стамеца. Он прекрасно помнит тот отчаянный обреченный взгляд в каюте. Возможно, если синтез будет удачным, Стамец осмелится хоть чуть-чуть открыться ему. В конце концов, все эти манипуляции с геномом не особо легальны, должен же ученый оценить такую жертву. 

** **

К тому же, Калбер видит, что сам Стамец как-то боязливо, с опаской, но пытается наладить какое-то подобие нормального общения. В то же время, доктор не строит воздушных замков: ни один человек, особенно настолько травмированный, не сможет высказывать хоть какое-то доверие после всего, что между ними произошло. Понадобится очень много времени и сил, чтобы доказать собственную доброжелательность, а для этого никаких возможностей пока не подворачивается. Калбер исправно третирует всю лабораторную живность, подсаживая ей чужеродные гены, а потом стараясь всеми правдами и неправдами вернуть гены к исходным настройкам, но все напрасно. Стамец прав, возможно, нет средства, способного запустить процесс репарации. Крысы, трибблы, животные покрупнее дохнут на различных этапах эксперимента: некоторые не выдерживают изначальной подсадки ДНК, некоторые демонстрируют настолько чудовищные изменения в поведении и внешнем виде, что Калбер усыпляет их ради безопасности корабля. Пара трибблов куда-то пропадает с тихим хлопком: вероятно, они последовали примеру Риппер и отправились путешествовать по мицелию. Интересно, хватает ли им мозгов и способностей контролировать перемещения? Или они так же хаотично мечутся, как и Стамец, когда ему против воли вкололи препарат?..

** **

Четыре крысы, спокойно прожившие две недели после вживления ДНК, гибнут в страшных конвульсиях, когда Калбер пытается вытащить чужие нуклеотиды. Зверьков буквально подбрасывает на лабораторном столе, и доктор морщится. Еще не хватало, чтобы Стамец откинулся точно так же.

Работа изматывает, и спокойствия не добавляют слухи о разгорающемся конфликте с ромуланцами. Как-то раз, когда Калбер подкарауливает Стамеца в столовой и решает пообедать вместе с ним (точнее, доктор ест, а ученый с самым настороженным видом прихлебывает кофе), тот рассказывает ему о разных версиях происходящего. Разведка подозревает, что где-то на самых верхах завелся двойной агент, и вся важная информация немедленно отправляется в Ромуланскую Империю. Несколько форпостов уже разорены напрочь, Император жаждет крови, но силы терранцев ослаблены постоянными войнами. Единственный разумный шаг — переговоры. 

** **

Доктор знает, как Филиппа не любит дипломатию, но когда возникает необходимость переговоров, она проводит их мастерски. Земля сейчас слабее Ромула, но Калбер уверен, что Император выторгует достойные условия мира.

** **

Другое дело, что ромуланцы хотят говорить исключительно с главным лидером, и любые другие высокопоставленные дипломаты не котируются. Когда-нибудь это высокомерие и заносчивость станут причиной конца, но сейчас Терранская Империя не в лучшей форме. Калбер знает, что Филиппа не терпит подобных ультиматумов, но три разорванных в клочья крейсера убеждают ее лично прибыть на место переговоров.

** **

Единственная официальная информация, которая доступна доктору — это то, что сейчас «Харон» полным ходом идет к границе нейтральной зоны, переговоры назначены в системе умирающего белого карлика, на оставленной много лет назад орбитальной базе Ромула. 

** **

Калбер прикидывает, что даже на всех парах им еще две недели лету, и продолжает возиться в лаборатории. В любом случае, беспокоиться не о чем: никто не посмеет нападать на личный крейсер Императора, даже наглухо отбитые ромуланцы. Остроухие постоят недельку на орбите с штыками наизготовку, и улетят обратно. Раненых не должно быть, и проблемы будут разве что у дипломатической секции. 

** **

Но Калберу не нравится Стамец. Тот с каким-то беспокойством мечется по лабораториям, и вид у него особенно затравленный. Доктор пытается вызвать его на разговор, но безуспешно, и просто уходит в лазарет, продолжать мучить образцы. 

** **

Когда они входят в Нейтральную зону, Калберу кажется, что что-то начинает получаться. Введение ДНК с тем условием, чтобы организм выжил — задача почти безумная, но раз это было проведено более-менее успешно, значит, можно запустить и обратный процесс. В один прекрасный день доктор снова вводит мутировавшим крысам модифицированные ферменты, и из десяти особей три гибнут, одна вообще похоже не подвержена влиянию препарата, но шесть оставшихся успешно возвращены в нормальное состояние. Калбер отбирает еще полсотни животных и вводит им разные варианты препарата. Десять процентов крыс, самые слабые, умирают сразу, сохраняя пропорцию смертности, — кажется, малейшие проблемы с иммунной системой гарантируют летальный исход. Препарат, содержащий наибольшее количество видоизмененных лигазы и полимеразы, более эффективен, чем остальные, но зверьки хуже его переносят. Доктор обвешивает датчиками состояния всех крыс и оставляет их под круглосуточным присмотром.

Конечно, радоваться рано, не пройдено еще и полпути, нужно провести кучу тестов на других животных, разобраться с фармакокинетикой и дозами — на все это уйдет не меньше полугода. Тестировать на людях — тоже неплохая идея, но пока что Калберу известно только об одном человеке-тихоходке в своем окружении. Возможно, Филиппа отдаст ему на растерзание чем-то особо провинившихся, это было бы замечательно.

** **

На лице Калбера сама собой расцветает довольная улыбка: наконец-то он перестанет слушать это нытье про неизбежную смерть. Стамецу должно понравиться его решение, доктор уже представляет, как светлые брови удивленно поползут вверх, а выражение сочувственного скепсиса сменится восторгом. 

** **

Довольный Калбер пулей вылетает из лабораторий лазарета, прижимая к себе бокс с ампулами препарата. 

** **

Впрочем, дойти до лабораторий Стамеца Калбер не успевает: на ПАДД приходит сообщение об экстренном брифинге высшего командования, явка обязательна. Доктор хмыкает: Филиппа и ее советники заседали уже которую неделю, ломая голову, как выдрать у ромуланцев из горла еще больше поблажек, но зачем звать его, медика, в это змеиное гнездо?.. 

Калбер очень не любит неизвестность и неопределенность. Возможно, им нужна консультация по вопросам ромуланской физиологии и анатомии? Еще в Академии он увлекся углубленным изучением враждебных рас и к тридцати стал одним из лучших во Флоте. 

** **

Он заходит в комнату для совещаний, чувствуя себя несколько не в своей тарелке. Филиппа восседает во главе длинного узкого стола, по бокам расположились советники и главы дипломатических отделов. В самом конце как ни в чем ни бывало сидит Стамец и демонстративно зевает, одним пальцем листая что-то на ПАДДе. Впрочем, скука очевидно напускная: Калбер научился хорошо читать ученого и видит в глубине его глаз никуда не девшуюся тревогу. 

** **

После вводной пятиминутки ситуация проясняется, Калбер видит, что она еше отвратительнее, чем казалась сначала. Один из ключевых крейсеров ромуланской флотилии попал в серьезную переделку, не разминувшись с внезапным ионным штормом. Двигатели повреждены, на борту сотни раненых, судно окончательно выбыло из строя. И самое неприятное, что ромуланцы просят оказать посильную помощь в знак добрых намерений Империи. 

** **

— Ромуланцы скорее бросят своих умирать в открытом космосе, чем попросят врагов о помощи, — внезапно подает голос Стамец.

** **

Он выглядит все более и более взвинченным и встревоженным.

Филиппа кивает.

** **

— Дельное замечание, но у нас нет выхода. Она настоятельно просят помочь, в противном случае Ромул откажется от продолжения переговоров и продолжит политику разорения наших форпостов. 

** **

Высокопоставленные лица за столом начинают встревоженно перешептываться, угроза весьма серьезна, никто не хочет брать на себя ответственность за окончательное решение, но всем ясно, что Стамец прав. Это не просьба о помощи, а почти неприкрытый шантаж, и остается только догадываться, какие цели на самом деле преследуют ромуланцы.

Филиппа окидывает взглядом стол и морщится.

** **

— Их лазарет переполнен, врачей не хватает. Мощности корабля работают на пределе, им нужно продержать его в рабочем виде неделю, лишь бы он не развалился на куски. Они просят специалистов по ксенобиологии, которые помогли бы их медикам в синтезе препаратов, как мы знаем, ромуланская медицина последние три века существенно не развивалась. 

** **

Калбер качает головой. Ромуланское командование никогда не отличалось повышенной заботой о рядовых. Не исключено, что они сами и взорвали крейсер, чтобы заманить имперцев на судно. Но зачем?..

** **

— Также им требуются инженеры, разбирающиеся в двигателях ромуланских хищных птиц. 

** **

Кто-то за столом откровенно фыркает и говорит, что ромуланцы никогда не были особо хитроумны в вопросах интриг. Филиппа грозно смотрит на него, и снова повисает напряженное молчание.

** **

—У нас же нет специалистов по этим типам двигателей в любом случае, — замечает кто-то из дипломатов.

** **

— Есть, — мрачно кивает Император и смотрит через весь стол на Стамеца.

** **

Калбер крепче прижимает к себе драгоценный бокс. Оказывается, он многого не знает об ученом. В досье не было ни слова об этом.

** **

— Мистер Стамец, вы же достаточно компетентны в этом вопросе?

** **

Филиппа спрашивает это таким ледяным тоном, что даже будь Стамец чистокровным лингвистом, ему бы пришлось ответить утвердительно. 

Калбер видит, как ученый нервно сплетает и расплетает длинные пальцы. 

** **

— Да, в ходе моих работ с двигателями разных типов мне пришлось досконально изучать ромуланские технологии, пусть даже по отрывочным сведениям из сомнительных источников.

** **

Доктор даже знать не хочет, насколько сомнительными были эти источники. Сколько видов движков пересмотрел Стамец, пытаясь определить конструкцию, наиболее подходящую для спор? И все ради того, чтобы эти солдафоны своей спешкой все испортили.

** **

— Моих знаний хватит на ремонт узловых блоков и ядер, но я не думаю, что…

** **

Филиппа смотрит на ученого в упор, и тот замолкает на полуслове. 

Калбер чувствует, что беспокойство Стамеца постепенно передается ему. Ох не случайно все это, и Филиппа явно знает больше, чем говорит. 

** **

— Тогда выберите наиболее квалифицированных сотрудников из инженерного, чтобы они помогли вам с ремонтом. Доктор Калбер, для вас приказ аналогичен, им нужен десяток-полтора медиков.

** **

Доктор осмеливается открыть рот:

** **

— Почему бы просто не переместить их раненных в наш лазарет, там свободно, и не надо будет возиться с их аппаратурой. 

** **

— Если бы была возможность не отзывать людей с «Харона», я бы так и сделала. Но нам поставили жесткие условия.

** **

Калбер сухо сглатывает. Филиппа никогда не станет рисковать безопасностью границ, она скорее отдаст на растерзание несколько десятков людей. 

** **

Брифинг подходит к концу, поручения розданы, все несогласные запуганы. Стамец не поднимает глаз от пола, и даже заверения безопасников в том, что в каждого из них зашьют маячок с датчиком состояния, чтобы вытащить лучом в любой момент, не утешают ученого. Есть много способов перекрыть работу транспортера, а Филиппа не менее хладнокровна, чем ромуланцы, и разменять пешки в большой игре ей ничего не стоит. 

** **

Как бы там ни было, против приказа не попрешь, им дают сутки на то, чтобы собрать людей и необходимую технику. Калбер тоже чувствует себя в ловушке, но на Стамеца больно смотреть: тот сплошной комок нервов. 

Доктор даже не удивляется, когда в час ночи в его каюте раздается звонок от входной двери.

** **

На пороге стоит Стамец. Ну конечно же, кого еще могло принести в такое время суток. Ученый явно провел остаток дня в инженерном, форменка помята и запачкана, на светлых волосах темнеют какие-то разводы. Вид у него абсолютно несчастный и загнанный.

** **

— Разумеется, это самое подходящее время для разговора, — Калбер одергивает футболку. 

** **

Стамец с умирающим видом прислоняется к дверному косяку.

** **

— Заходи, раз пришел.

** **

Доктор понимает, каких усилий ученому стоило принять это решение — прийти в каюту человека, который недавно так обошелся с ним. Стамецу все еще тяжело даются разговоры с глазу на глаз, особенно глубокой ночью на чужой территории.

** **

Тот медленно опускается в кресло и вымученно вздыхает.

** **

— Я чувствую ее, Калбер.

** **

Доктор закатывает глаза.

** **

— Кого? Смерть с косой?

** **

Стамец даже не находит в себе сил на ответный сарказм.

** **

— Хуже, смерть с когтями. Риппер, она где-то близко, и ее присутствие… сказывается на мне не самым лучшим образом. Хотя сам я и являюсь косвенным виновником всего этого.

** **

Калбер трет виски. Сутки выдались поистине чудовищными, и шарады от Стамеца не способствуют расслаблению.

** **

— Как ты вообще можешь знать, где летает эта прожорливая тварь? 

** **

— Как я уже говорил, между нами установилось что-то вроде связи. Ее сознание крушит мой разум, но мои эмоции тоже ранят ее. Когда я испытываю сильную боль и стресс, Риппер принимает их за свои, и изредка случается… она приходит за мной. Такое было уже дважды.

** **

Стамец опускает голову на сложенные руки и вздыхает.

** **

— То есть если что-то причиняет тебе боль, из ниоткуда выныривает монстр и рвет всех на куски? — Калбер холодеет, представив, что было бы, если бы Риппер принесло, когда он трахал ученого на полу.

** **

Стамец морщится.

** **

— Это не совсем так. Ее не было, когда меня силой удерживали в лабораториях или когда меня пытали. Сильный стресс не является решающим фактором. Я не до конца понимаю, как это работает. 

** **

У Калбера по коже проходит мороз.

** **

— Так когда она появилась в первый раз?

** **

Стамец ежится, словно ему холодно.

** **

— Когда Лорка… в очередной раз допрашивал меня. Я был не в себе и с трудом соображал, что происходит, но появление Риппер не могло быть бредом. Просто в какой-то момент пространство… распахнулось.

** **

Калбера передергивает.

** **

— Ты представляешь, как выглядят космические тихоходки?

** **

— Я видел их трехмерные модели на том ПАДДе с твоим досье.

** **

Стамец кривится и качает головой.

** **

— Они достаточно информативны, но не передают весь ужас, когда видишь тихоходку в реальности. Она была громадной, двигалась молниеносно, а еще… кричала.

** **

Ученого начинает бить мелкая дрожь, Калбер просто не знает, что делать и как его успокоить.

** **

— И что она сделала? Зачем она пришла?

** **

Стамец выглядит так, как будто вот-вот упадет в обморок. 

** **

— Риппер просто растерзала всех, кто был в помещении. Кроме меня. Я был прикручен к креслу, я пытался, но не мог это остановить, просто не знал, как это сделать. Она рвала в клочья уже мертвые тела, и, похоже, была в ярости. 

** **

Доктор чувствует, как его собственное тело предает его. Он видел достаточно монстров, но ни один из них не перемещался во времени и пространстве так свободно и не появлялся так неожиданно.

** **

— Ее когти настолько острые, что вскрывают позвонки, как нож масло. Я просто смотрел, как она убивает их всех, слышал эти крики… но ничего не мог сделать. Понимала ли она, что я — это ее часть, и поэтому не тронула?.. Я не знаю. Лорка играл с огнем, с теми вещами, которых не понимал, и за это поплатился. 

** **

— Постой, так Лорку порвала на ремни Риппер? Официально он без вести пропавший. 

** **

Стамец кивает.

** **

— Я видел, как его грудная клетка разошлась, как ореховая скорлупа. 

** **

— Ну, тогда тебе стоит сказать спасибо Риппер: она одним махом избавила тебя от людей, которые удерживали тебя в плену.

** **

Стамец горько кривится. 

** **

— Лучше бы я не видел того, как восемь человек за считанные минуты превращаются в кучу фарша. Это слишком страшно даже для справедливой мести. Тем более, можно подумать, тут я в лучшем положении.

** **

— Во всяком случае, тут тебя никто не пытает и не насилует, — резонно, как ему кажется, замечает Калбер.

** **

— Да неужели, — Стамец вздрагивает и опускает плечи.

** **

До Калбера доходит, какую глупость он ляпнул. Он думает, что стоит как-то загладить сказанное, но в голове абсолютно пусто. К черту это все, потом.

** **

Стамец решает сменить тему.

** **

— Я боюсь этого, потому что не знаю, как это контролировать. Второй раз она появилась, когда мне по сути ничего не угрожало, уже здесь, на «Хароне». Мы говорили с Филиппой, и Риппер внезапно вышла из пространства. Она не была в ярости, просто… как будто ей было любопытно. Впрочем, тогда это напугало всех присутствующих, но она исчезла так же тихо, как и появилась, не причиняя никому вреда. Тогда Филиппа окончательно уверилась, что я не могу контролировать этого монстра, и не давила на меня.

** **

Калбер хмыкает.

** **

— Так если второй раз прошел безболезненно, может, ты научился контролировать ее?

** **

Стамец с отчаянием мотает головой.

** **

— Нет, это была чистая случайность. И больше всего меня сейчас беспокоит то, что я чувствую ее присутствие где-то рядом. Я не мог спать последние двое суток, я _знаю _, что условия ромуланцев это ловушка, но уже ничего не могу поделать. Понятия не имею, чего они на самом деле хотят, но понимаю, что это смертельно опасно.

Калберу очень не нравится состояние Стамеца. Если тот растерял свою обычную настороженность и открыто заявляет о собственном отчаянии, дело плохо.

** **

Как бы там ни было, идти к ромуланцам в лапы в таком похоронном настроении — дело пропащее. Нужно что-то сделать, что-то сказать, но в ничего умного в голову не приходит. 

** **

— Мне удалось синтезировать препарат, который в теории можно использовать для репарации твоего ДНК, — наконец выпаливает Калбер.

** **

Стамец делает удивленный вздох и хлопает белесыми ресницами.

** **

— Это невозможно.

— Если крысы в моей лаборатории еще живы, то возможно, — с каменным лицом отвечает доктор, хотя все внутри поет.

Еще бы, он утер нос этому самоуверенному упырю.

** **

— Как тебе это удалось?

** **

Калбер пускается в пространные описания синтеза, выкладывает бокс-холодильник с ампулами на стол, раскладывает ПАДДы со схемами — если это немного отвлечет Стамеца, он готов распинаться хоть всю ночь.

** **

— По показаниям, все подопытные живы и прекрасно себя чувствуют. Так что можешь требовать у Филиппы неугодных для опытов.

** **

Стамец, похоже, глубоко озадачен синтезом и несколько удручен тем фактом, что сам не дошел до такого изящного решения. Калбер буквально видит, как в его голове мелькают сотни мыслей в секунду, и это куда больше похоже на привычного вечно занятого ученого, чем тот живой труп, что сначала зашел в каюту. 

** **

Наконец он сгребает ПАДДы со стола.

** **

— Мне нужно подумать над этим. Возможно, под этим поспешным, сваренным на скорую руку... _чем-то _скрывается истинное решение. 

** **

Калбер рычит.

** **

— Ну конечно же, ты же у нас главный химик, физик, биолог и медик на этом корабле, куда уж мне с тобой тягаться. 

** **

Стамец скалится в ответ, но уже не выглядит бараном на скотобойне.

Он поворачивается к дверям, деловито прижимая к груди бесценную информацию.

** **

— И… я тут подумал, положи-ка эти ампулы в свою аптечку завтра. Все равно ромуланцы не будут обыскивать врачей так же тщательно, как инженеров.

** **

Калбер качает головой.

** **

— Ты окончательно рехнулся. Нельзя это колоть просто так, не зная отдаленных последствий. Хочешь скопытиться через пару лет от цирроза или иммунной недостаточности?

** **

— Я не настолько глуп, чтобы это делать без суровой необходимости. Но… я чувствую, что завтра мы можем умереть, независимо от наших действий или нашего бездействия.

** **

Калбер морщится, этот тип слетел с катушек, совсем помешался на своих предчувствиях. Хотя когда они его подводили?..

** **

— Прошу, возьми их. Если я ошибаюсь и они нам не пригодятся, ничего страшного не случится, так ведь?

** **

— Конечно ничего, не считая, что это единственный опытный образец.

** **

Стамец качает головой и почти с мольбой смотрит на Калбера.

** **

— Поверь мне, прошу тебя. Разве я не говорил, что могу немного видеть будущее?

** **

Двери за ним захлопываются, и Калбер с глухим стоном откидывает голову на спинку кресла.

Калбер конечно подозревал, что Филиппа заранее знала, что задумали ромуланцы, но все равно понимание того, что их послали на верную смерть, причиняет боль. Что-то он совсем размяк, всегда было очевидно, что его убьют, как собаку, рано или поздно.

** **

Доктор понимает, что пропал, когда в шлюзе их встречают ромуланские солдаты. Их слишком много, наверное, втрое больше, и все хорошо вооружены. Не слишком теплый прием. 

** **

Вперед выступает высокий ромуланец в церемониальной кольчуге со знаками отличия.

** **

— В ходе переговоров с вашим Императором она согласилась отдать вас в качестве цены спокойствия пограничных территорий. 

** **

Ясно, Филиппа просто не хотела сеять сомнения и провоцировать бунты среди младших офицеров. Кто будет служить, зная, что в случае чего его без промедления отдадут на растерзание противнику?.. Калберу кажется, что он может отследить ход мыслей Филиппы: для Империи они героически погибнут в ходе войны, территории будут сохранены, а честь Императора спасена. Замечательный план, только вот доктор не планирует умирать так рано и бессмысленно.

** **

Ромуланец изучающе смотрит на них.

** **

— Меня зовут Сорел, и я командую всей флотилией. Подчиняться будете непосредственно мне. Разумеется, больше всего нас интересует Пол Стамец, специалисты по человеческой медицине тоже не помешают. Ваши инженеры нам не нужны.

** **

Он кивает солдатам, и прежде чем Калбер успевает что-то сообразить, трое подчиненных Стамеца падают замертво. Дизрапторы — весьма мощная штука. 

** **

К чему никто не оказывается готов, так это к тому, что Стамец внезапно выйдет вперед и с возмущенным воплем попытается отстоять жизни остальных.

** **

— Я не знаю, что вам сказала Филиппа, не знаю, чего вы ждете от меня, но как бы там ни было, мне нужны мои люди, в одиночку я бесполезен! И врачи, — он выразительно смотрит на Калбера, — тоже критически необходимы. У вас не хватает здравого смысла даже на то…

** **

Стража наконец-то отмирает и профессионально скручивает Стамеца, заставляя его едва не сложиться пополам. 

** **

— Вы слишком много говорите для профессионала, — Сорел снова кивает, и конвой поднимает дизрапторы.

** **

Калбер пытается сконцентрироваться на выражении лица Стамеца, лишь бы не видеть того, как убивают остальных, не слышать этих чудовищных звуков паники и смерти. Ученый стоит на удивление спокойно, словно он заранее все знал и теперь окончательно смирился. Вот так просто, жизнь и правда ничего не стоит, и пять минут спустя в шлюзе остаются только Калбер и Стамец в окружении ромуланского конвоя. 

** **

— Насколько я понимаю, до вас дошли ложные слухи о моих генетических модификациях. — Стамец отчаянно бравирует, и Калбер не может не завидовать его выдержке.

** **

Разум доктор сковывает страх, колени подкашиваются, в отличие от ученого, ему есть что терять. 

** **

— Насколько эти слухи ложны, подтвердит генетическая экспертиза. — Сорел оценивающе смотрит на Стамеца. — Впереди много работы.

** **

Стамец криво ухмыляется.

** **

— Если ваша разведка что-то пронюхала, вы должны понимать, что без спор и соответствующих компонентов к ним вы бессильны.

** **

Ромуланец с явным удовольствием смотрит на до боли заломленные за спину руки пленника.

** **

— Вам стоило бы повнимательнее подбирать людей, благодаря нашему агенту, работавшему прямо в лаборатории «Харона», нам известны все детали постройки споровой установки, нам были доставлены все образцы.

Стамец бледнеет. 

** **

— Кто?..

** **

Сорел снисходительно усмехается.

** **

— Мы же не можем раскрывать всех наших агентов. Будьте уверены, он знает достаточно и имеет отличную подготовку. Мне стоит прибегнуть к силовым методам или вам хватит достоинства последовать за мной добровольно?

** **

Напускная храбрость ученого мгновенно выветривается. Калбер понимает, что тот рассчитывал на то, что ромуланцы только краем уха слышали о мицелиевой сети, и на симуляцию активной деятельности пойдут месяцы. Сейчас же Сорел может в любой момент заставить его продемонстрировать прыжок. Безумие подкрадывается совсем близко, и доктор знает, что сейчас все существо Стамеца сковывает чудовищный страх потери рассудка.

** **

Калбер слышит, как загнанно тот дышит, как в отчаянии смотрит на него, словно ожидает, что доктор способен хоть как-то остановить этот кошмар. Калбер только качает головой. Он приблизительно представляет себе, что ромуланцы сделают с ученым, и сердце болезненно сжимается, становится комом в горле. Они все умрут здесь, кроме Стамеца, но его участь будет хуже смерти. Калбер знает, что того ждет: годы в качестве интерактивного приложения к ядру двигателя, даже если разум Стамеца погаснет совсем, ромуланцы могут использовать его модифицированный мозг еще долго. Доктор представляет почти безжизненное тощее тело с широко распахнутыми белесыми глазами, опутанное сеткой датчиков систем жизнеобеспечения, с пучками электродов, вживленных напрямую в мозг. Его начинает мутить: лучше бы Стамец погиб еще когда Лорка только начал вводить ему препараты, вся жизнь после модификации превратилась в один затяжной кошмар. Боль, страдания, разочарование и отчаяние — все, что мог предоставить мир Стамецу, и сам Калбер тоже приложил к этому руку.

** **

Доктор понимает, что сам пока в относительной безопасности, и стоит просто продемонстрировать желание сотрудничать, и его не тронут. Пока что.

** **

Поэтому Калбер дает себя увести в скудно обставленную камеру. Его аптечку внимательно осматривают, но ничего предосудительного не находят. Видимо, ромуланцы действительно плохо разбираются в терранских медикаментах. 

** **

Калбер косится на ампулы. Будет ли у него вообще возможность их использовать? А если это убьет ученого? Ромуланцы с него буквально шкуру спустят. Как ни крути, ситуация паршивая.

** **

С тех пор, как забрали Стамеца, проходит три часа. Калбер беспокойно ходит по камере. Что с ним могут делать прямо сейчас? Если Стамец вздумает сопротивляться, его замучают до полусмерти, если он подчинится беспрекословно, то все равно сойдет с ума. Зная характер Стамеца, можно биться об заклад, что он не сдастся просто так. 

Калбер вздыхает. Почему его вообще так беспокоит судьба этого странного сумасшедшего? По вине Стамеца он вляпался в самые крупные неприятности в своей жизни, и ему должно быть плевать, что с тем сделают ромуланцы. Впрочем, кого он обманывает: в груди уже давно ждет своего часа странное, согревающее чувство. Разумеется, он нашел самые удачные время и место.

** **

Когда дверь в камеру противно скрипит, чего в век космических технологий делать не должна, Калбер отходит к противоположной стене, миролюбиво держа руки на виду. На пороге появляются двое ромуланских стражников.

** **

— Ты пойдешь с нами.

** **

Калбер вздрагивает, ладони мгновенно потеют от страха, язык наоборот прилипает к небу.

** **

— Что случилось? Ему нужен врач?

** **

Ромуланцы молча выволакивают его за дверь. 

** **

Коридоры кажутся доктору бесконечными, в попытке успокоиться он только крепче прижимает к себе сумку с лекарствами. Что произошло? Как далеко они зашли в пытках?.. Остановка сердца, кровотечения, инсульт, кома?

** **

Наконец его приводят в ярко освещенную комнату.

** **

— Ведите себя благоразумно. — Кажется, с рожи Сорела никогда не сойдет издевательская улыбочка, и Калбер с удовольствием бы расширил ее от уха до уха скальпелем.

** **

Половина большого помещения оборудована под лабораторию и заставлена приборами, во второй половине стоит группа ромуланцев явно высокого ранга. На стене перед ними болтается Стамец, его руки вздернуты вверх силовым полем, а ноги едва касаются пола. Форменка висит клочьями, его явно весьма серьезно избили. Кажется, он без сознания, голова безжизненно опущена, слипшиеся от пота волосы падают на лицо, но Калбер замечает пару проводов, тянущихся от виска куда-то внутрь замысловатого прибора. Ярость закипает в груди. Да если бы эти ублюдки знали, через сколько пыток довелось пройти Стамецу… 

Видимо, что-то отражается на лице Калбера, потому что хватка стражников на плечах усиливается. Он пытается придать лицу нейтральное выражение, не думая о том, как на психике Стамеца скажутся очередные мучения. Он и так не в лучшем виде.

** **

— Видите ли, доктор, он отказывается сотрудничать. Физические методы не дали особых результатов, поэтому нам пришлось испытать мыслефильтр. Конечно, модель не самая новая и иногда качество и глубина проникновения оставляют желать лучшего. 

** **

Калбер замирает от ужаса. Так это не просто слухи, приборы действительно существуют. Какой интересный культурный обмен. Что вторжение могло сделать с и так поехавшей крышей Стамеца?.. Черт подери, только этого еще не хватало. 

** **

Из приоткрытого рта пленника тянется нитка кровавой слюны, Калбер замечает, что все тело мелко дрожит. Дыхание вроде бы ровное, но это не показатель, нужно проверить работу сердца и мышечный тонус. А чтобы все это сделать, нужно успокоиться собственные трясущиеся конечности.

** **

— Мыслефильтр показал нам много занимательных вещей. В комбинации с сывороткой правды это очень эффективный прием. 

** **

Калбер молчит, не решаясь проявлять инициативу. Мало ли что взбредет в голову этим мордоворотам. 

** **

— Наши приборы выдают вполне приемлемые показатели, так что позвали мы вас сюда не за квалифицированной помощью.

** **

Доктор пытается сохранить хорошую мину при плохой игре. Остается только надеяться, что они не подумали, что он тоже имеет отношение к прыжкам по мицелию. 

** **

— Разум Стамеца весьма любопытен, и вам там тоже отведено не последнее место. 

** **

Калбер морщится, но молчит. Вина за боль, причиненную Стамецу, начинает грызть еще больше. Один из солдатов подходит к болтающемуся пленнику и отвешивает ощутимую затрещину. 

** **

Белые, слипшиеся от крови ресницы трепещут, и Калбер дергается от ужаса: глаза ученого снова затянуты поволокой, словно у него начался очередной приступ. Неужели они все-таки заставили его перемещаться по мицелию?.. Плоть вокруг коннекторов кровоточит, Калбер сердито думает о том, что нужно было тогда надавить на Стамеца сильнее и решить проблему отторжения пластика и металла. Хотя какая уже разница.

** **

Стамец хрипло, едва слышно стонет, глаза снова закатываются, веки дергаются, словно он пытается снова провалиться в забытье, но ничего не выходит.

** **

— Как выяснилось, он весьма привязан к вам, доктор. С момента вашего весьма своеобразного знакомства вы ему даже нравились.

** **

Калбер замирает. Проклятье. Он даже не знает, от чего все внутри болит сильнее: от осознания того, как унизили Стамеца, выпотрошив все его мозги наизнанку, или от понимания, что желанная добыча была близко, а он все испортил. Доктор видит, как взгляд ученого становится более осмысленным, кровь приливает к белым как мел щекам, а глаза в ужасе распахиваются. Он слабо качает головой в беззвучной попытке убедить Калбера, что это все неправда, но доктор знает, что ромуланцам нет нужды лгать.

** **

— Конечно, когда вы… занялись с ним сексом против его воли, это было несколько болезненно. И не только для самолюбия, но и для физической оболочки. Трещины — вещь малоприятная, правда?

** **

Сорел открыто издевается, глядя прямо на Стамеца. Тот что-то яростно шипит и дергается.

** **

— Заткнись, все равно… все равно никто не станет верить этому бреду!

** **

Калбер еще никогда не видел ученого в такой ярости, даже когда тот дрался за собственную жизнь. Ромуланцы посягнули на самые потаенные уголки его разума, и этот бессильный гнев был жалким зрелищем.

** **

Доктор весьма некстати думает о том, что у него даже не хватило мозгов полностью осмотреть Стамеца после их так называемого секса. Сколько дней тот промучился от дискомфорта?.. Калбер чувствует себя ублюдком. Если ученый и правда испытывал какую-то странную, своеобразную привязанность, то он просто протоптался по его и так хрупким и уязвимым чувствам. Ему горько и больно, но уже ничего не изменишь. Слишком поздно.

** **

— Разумеется, никому не нравится иметь какие-то чувства к человеку, который… применил силу, но тут Стамец запутался окончательно. — Ромуланец подходит вплотную к пленнику и приподнимает его подбородок двумя пальцами.

** **

Стамец явно пытается собрать немного слюны, чтобы воспользоваться случаем и плюнуть в рожу Сорела, но адреналин буквально высушивает ротовую полость. 

** **

— Я не знаю, что в Империи называют термином «стокгольмский синдром», но Стамец убежден, что испытывает именно это чувство. Вы бы знали, доктор, как он себя ненавидит за это…

** **

Калбер чувствует, что все лицо пылает, пальцы сжимаются в кулаки от злости. Ему не нравится, как Сорел говорит об ученом в третьем лице, словно его вообще нет в комнате. Это слишком низко, слишком уродливо, даже для таких мерзавцев, как ромуланцы. Вывернуть чужое грязное белье на всеобщее обозрение, обшарить всю черепную коробку, не упустить не одной слабости…

** **

— Хватит! Вы позвали меня явно не затем, чтобы рассказать о том, что Стамец без ума от меня.

** **

Ромуланец довольно скалится.

** **

— Разумеется, я плавно подвожу разговор к основной проблеме. Насколько нам удалось выяснить, больше всего Стамеца заботит вопрос идентификации его чувств и эмоций. Ученые, что поделать.

** **

Стамец, кажется, тихонько воет от боли и отчаяния, Калбер понимает, что он окончательно ломается. 

** **

— Не надо… прекратите… хватит.

** **

Калбер слышит его голос впервые с тех пор, как его привели в комнату для допросов, и хриплый изломанный шепот ему очень не нравится. Он бы дорого дал за возможность прекратить этот ад немедленно и вытащить Стамеца отсюда. Он видит, как слезятся глаза ученого, как тот тяжело втягивает воздух и чуть ли не всхлипывает. 

** **

— Вот видите, доктор, ваше присутствие уже сейчас начинает благотворно сказываться на нашем общем знакомом. Раньше он упрямо молчал, а сейчас подал голос. Отличный знак.

** **

Ромуланец склоняет голову набок и проводит раскрытой ладонью по обнаженной, покрытой синяками груди Стамеца. Тот вздрагивает и пытается отстраниться, но за спиной — холодная стена. Калбер уже не видит ни остальных ромуланцев, ни устрашающего оборудования: только Стамеца, бледного, дрожащего и явно близкого к панической атаке. Ну разумеется, этот остроухий урод не может не воспользоваться тем, что подцепил в его голове, наверняка он увидел, как тот боится прикосновений. Особенно после всего сказанного раньше. 

** **

Сорел ухмыляется еще шире и скользит ладонью чуть ниже, на впалый живот. Калбер рвется из рук конвоя, не скрывая своего отношения к происходящему. Черт подери, они что, не понимают, что если Стамец опять слетит с катушек, то им вообще не видать прыжков? 

** **

— Это так трогательно. Знаете, доктор, вы ему по-прежнему нравитесь. Немного, он оправдывает это тем, что это чисто профессиональное. Представляете, он думает, что ваши кисти ему нравятся только потому, что вы отличный хирург. Надо же, дожить до такого возраста и быть таким наивным… 

** **

Стамец с гортанным рыком, улучив момент, бьет ничего не подозревающего ромуланца лбом в челюсть. 

** **

— Ах ты… 

** **

Ученый закашливается кровью — ответный прицельный удар разбивает нос. 

** **

Калбер и сам недалеко от приступа паники. Какой же он идиот… 

** **

Сорел продолжает скользить ладонью по телу пленника. 

** **

— Стамец, вам очень не нравятся эти прикосновения. — Он демонстративно оглаживает его бедро.

** **

Еще немного, и ученого просто вырвет. Калбер уверен, что пульс Стамеца зашкаливает, лишь бы не возникло проблем с сердцем.

** **

— … Вас я трогать больше не буду. Но только представьте, как будет весело, если мы проделаем аналогичный трюк с доктором.

** **

Калбер хмыкает, этого стоило ожидать. Ладно, черт с ним, его психика не настолько разболтана, и если этот ромуланец хочет его облапать, то он свое получит. Лишь бы они убрали клешни от Стамеца, того скоро удар хватит.

** **

Ученый отчаянно мотает головой и бормочет что-то бессвязное. 

** **

— Я, кажется, не расслышал. — Сорел склоняется почти к самому лицу Стамеца, готовый увернуться от внезапного удара в любой момент.

** **

— Не… трогайте. — Шепот Стамеца едва слышно, Калбер не разбирает остаток слов.

** **

Ромуланца явно очень веселит происходящее. 

** **

— Как интересно. На вашем месте любой бы желал мести, око за око, как говорят у вас в Империи. А вы даже готовы пойти на жертвы, лишь бы мы не трогали доктора. Я вас разочарую, но это не «стокгольмский синдром». Вам решать, какое имя дать этому. 

** **

Сорел хлопает Стамеца по плечу, тот дергается и больно бьется затылком о стену. 

** **

Калбер стоит ни жив ни мертв. На его глазах умирает что-то, что могло превратиться в нечто прекрасное, до чертиков странное, но такое желанное и необходимое. Они все умрут здесь. Умрет Стамец, который готовый идти на такие жертвы, рационалист, слепо идущий за единственным сильным чувством, которое в итоге завело его в тупик. Умрет и сам Калбер, которому ученый готов был предложить весь мир на тарелке. 

** **

В голове мутится, Калберу плевать, что происходит вокруг. Впервые в жизни кто-то мог предоставить… нечто ценное, а он все испортил собственной тупостью и непониманием. Пошло оно все к черту.

Он борется с желанием закрыть глаза, усталость и отчаяние советуют лечь и умереть. Стамеца отстегивают от стены и заталкивают в какой-то аналог споровой камеры. Калбер едва различает детали, зрение подводит. Сказываются шок, стресс, эмоциональная встряска. Все инстинкты шепчут, что борьба бессмысленна и обречена на провал. 

** **

Доктор видит, что Стамец не может даже стоять, и буквально повисает на коннекторах. В голове бьется только одна мысль: ученый пошел на гарантированное безумие, лишь бы его, Калбера, не тронули ромуланцы. Что нужно чувствовать, чтобы сделать вещь, которая пугает больше смерти?

** **

Споровая камера — точная копия чертежей Стамеца, двойной агент постарался на славу. Калбер видит, как в разъемы коннекторов впрыскивают что-то.

** **

— ...это сведет на нет действие медикаментозной блокады.

** **

Калбер видит, как возле Стамеца суетится мелкий тощий ромуланец, кажется, местный медик. Желание с рыком отшвырнуть этого профана подальше от ученого перевешивает здравый смысл, доктор рвется из рук конвоя, но его держат крепко. Он бросает тоскливый взгляд на собственную аптечку, где лежат свежесинтезированные препараты. Сейчас он уже согласен вколоть их Стамецу, даже если он умрет, это хотя бы прекратит его мучения.

** **

— Координаты введены, состояние условно стабильно…

** **

Какое, к черту, стабильно, Стамец сейчас просто развалится. Ромуланцы обкололи его какими-то сомнительными стимуляторами, да и ДНК тихоходки повышает предел выносливости, но не настолько. По Стамецу за последний месяц разве что шаттлом не катались. 

** **

— Пятнадцать секунд до запуска. Состояние удовлетворительное.

** **

Стамеца трясет от боли, пот и кровь стекает по телу, глаза затянуты тонкой белой пленкой. Кажется, его снова рвет прямо на пол. Калбер морщится, ромуланцам не стоило доверять свое корыто человеку в таком состоянии.

** **

Из-под коннекторов начинает подтекать кровь — из-за судорожных конвульсий ученого. Сорел сосредоточенно смотрит на приготовления, и Калбер готов вырвать ему горло голыми руками.

** **

— Пять секунд до запуска…

** **

Весь механизм начинает тихо гудеть и вибрировать, Стамец вскрикивает и мотает головой. Калбер читал в досье, что перемещение вызывают чудовищные мигрени. Ему хочется как-то подбодрить Стамеца, дать понять, что он не один. Никто не должен умирать в одиночестве, но в голове пусто, только в висках пульсирует боль. Такая благодарность человеку, который на пороге смерти позаботился о нем, несмотря на прежнюю взаимную ненависть.

За пару секунд до запуска Калбер видит, как лицо Стамеца кривится, по щекам текут слезы. Он всхлипывает в открытую под презрительными ухмылками ромуланцев, из-за белой поволоки доктор не видит, куда направлен его взгляд, но уверен, что Стамец смотрит на него. Горло сводит, подкатывает тугой скользкий комок, Калбер машинально опускает глаза, стараясь скрыть собственное состояние, но потом поднимает голову.

** **

— Смотри на меня, — Калбер едва шевелит губами, но знает, что Стамец его видит и понимает. — Просто смотри.

** **

Стамец всхлипывает и крупно дрожит, споры искрами летят по всей камере, закрывая худую израненную фигуру. Калбер неотрывно смотрит, словно надеясь, что ученый все-таки чудесным образом спасется и выйдет из камеры целым и невредимым. Ромуланцы тоже замирают, только несколько ученых суетятся за приборными панелями, следя за ходом эксперимента. 

** **

На пару минут повисает мучительная тишина, нарушаемая только их дыханием и гулом установки, а потом ее прорезает страшный крик. Человек не может так кричать, Калберу хочется зажать руками уши, чтобы не слышать мерзкого, ужасного вопля. Что должен чувствовать Стамец, чтобы его голосовые связки издали подобный звук?.. Ромуланцы вокруг тоже морщатся, но не теряют бдительности.

** **

Стекло споровой камеры с гулким звоном разлетается на мелкие осколки, несколько ромуланцев тут же зажимают мелкие порезы.

** **

Когда споровая пыль рассеивается и оседает на всех горизонтальных поверхностях, Калбер не сдерживает крика ужаса. Стамец кажется куклой на фоне чудовища, которое внезапно оказалось посреди споровой камеры. Ее габариты рассчитаны на гуманоида, и громадное 

_нечто _просто разнесло стекло в щепы. 

** **

Доктор понимает, что это Риппер, но разум отказывается сравнивать трехмерные модели на ПАДДе и этого монстра из плоти и крови, рычащего и воющего — восемь мощных лап, когти, оставляющие глубокие борозды на металле пола, поистине непробиваемый панцирь и кошмарная морда. Вся эта смертоносная гора определенно в ярости. Калбер видит безжизненное тело Стамеца, распростертое у самых лап твари. Лишь бы она не придавила его. 

** **

Впрочем, у Риппер оказались другие цели.

** **

Все происходит за пять-десять секунд, не более. Калбера на мгновение отпускают, конвой выхватывает дизрапторы, впрочем, тягаться с животным, живущим в многомерном пространстве, бесполезно. 

Охваченный диким, первобытным ужасом, доктор находит в себе силы уползти под эфемерную защиту стола. На щеку прилетает что-то мокрое и горячее, он с отвращением стирает клочки чужого мяса с лица. Грохот, крики и отчаянные стоны, свист дизрапторов, грохот разбиваемой мебели и аппаратуры, и на фоне всего этого — надрывное, голодное рычание Риппер. Калберу кажется, что он попал в не очень качественный фильм ужасов. В попытке отползти дальше он поскальзывается на луже ромуланской крови и едва не падает. Крики стихают, и некоторое время доктор слышит только собственное надрывное дыхание и клацанье когтей по металлу. Риппер глухо рычит, по спине Калбера катится холодный пот. От зрелища внутренностей, вывороченных прямо на пол, его мутит. Стамец тогда не преувеличивал: скорость и реакция тихоходки оказались просто чудовищными для такой большой, внешне неповоротливой твари. 

** **

Страх перед новым, абсолютно неизвестным видом туманит разум, Калбер осторожно выглядывает из своего укрытия. Риппер в другом конце комнаты царапает когтями бездыханное тело Сорела. Получил по заслугам, ублюдок.

** **

Монстр утробно урчит и оглядывается, словно ищет что-то. Калбер затаивает дыхание: она его давно учуяла, но видимо решила не нападать, раз человек не демонстрирует агрессии.

** **

Стамец лежит среди осколков, свернувшись калачиком и прикрывая голову руками. Калбер замирает: ученый выглядит слишком неподвижно. Кровь заливает предплечья, в момент падения тот явно еще больше повредил плоть под коннекторами. Первая мысль — броситься к нему и попытаться помочь, но присутствие Риппер заставляет кровь стыть в жилах, паника сводит на нет любые попытки пошевелиться. Как чудовище отреагирует на его движение? Калбер понимает, что одно движение — и он будет лежать на полу, держа в руках собственные кишки. 

** **

Риппер, издав какой-то тихий звук, больше похожий на урчание, чем на рык, подходит к ученому. Калбер понимает, что навредить она ему не должна, но все равно его передергивает при виде стальных когтей в полуметре от головы Стамеца. Тот слабо стонет, и доктор с облегчением выдыхает. Жив — и это главное, он справится со всем остальным. Тихоходка осторожно касается тупой мордой бока Стамеца, словно пытается перевернуть его на спину. Тот вздрагивает и распахивает зажмуренные глаза, так и оставшиеся молочно-белыми. Интересно, видит ли он что-нибудь вокруг себя в таком состоянии?.. Риппер с тихим воем топчется вокруг Стамеца, словно какие-то животные инстинкты подсказывают ей, что нужно помочь странному новому члену стаи, но она не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как это сделать. 

** **

— Риппер… 

** **

Шепот Стамеца тихий и надломленный. Он явно ничего не видит, потому что поднимает голову, испуганно оглядывается по сторонам и вслепую нашаривает морду чудовища. То радостно рычит и тычется рылом в окровавленную ладонь. У Калбера перехватывает дыхание: израненный, ослабевший человек подчинил себе самого кошмарного монстра. У него получилось ее контролировать?..

** **

Дрожа как осиновый лист, Стамец принимает сидячее положение и отчаянно цепляется за бок Риппер, похоже, своим конечностям он не доверяет.

** **

Нужно что-то предпринять. Стамец долго не продержится, рано или поздно сюда ворвутся остальные ромуланцы, и на помощь ученому не останется времени. Действовать надо немедленно. 

** **

— Стамец! 

** **

Риппер поворачивается всей тушей в его сторону и угрожающе рычит. Калбер, едва контролируя себя, медленно поднимает руки с растопыренными пальцами, пытаясь донести идею о собственной безобидности.

** **

Ученый кладет руку куда-то между пластинами панциря монстра.

** **

— Тише, все хорошо… Это… друг.

** **

Калбер сглатывает. Друг… Как интересно звучит после всего произошедшего.

** **

Впрочем, Риппер не выпускает его из виду. Она была бы похожа на собаку-поводыря, ни на шаг не отходящую от своего слепого хозяина, если только в поводыри брали бы гигантских волкодавов. 

** **

— Нужно заблокировать двери, это немного задержит их. — Калбер решительно направляется к дверному проему, по широкой дуге обходя тихоходку и попутно пытаясь разобраться в ромуланских символах. 

** **

— Мне… нужен твой препарат. Немедленно. — Стамец надрывно кашляет, содрогаясь всем телом, Риппер обеспокоенно порыкивает.

Калбер даже не удивляется. Этого стоило ожидать после всего пережитого. Только вот хватит ли сил у Стамеца перетерпеть еще и возможные побочные эффекты субстанции?

** **

— Я могу подойти? Мне нужно осмотреть тебя.

** **

Стамец болезненно дергает уголком рта, пытаясь выдавить слабую усмешку.

** **

— Раньше ты так не спрашивал… Да… я был бы признателен. 

** **

Доктор качает головой. Этот человек — просто машина. Пройти через ад и сохранить хоть какое-то подобие прежнего себя. И да, Калберу больно за все те разы, когда он… не спрашивал.

** **

Он осторожно подходит и опускается на колени перед ученым. Риппер не отходит, продолжает охранять, и Калбер буквально слышит скрип пластин ее панциря, какое-то странное шипение и рычание, вырывающиеся из ее пасти.

** **

Наверное, выглядят они очень забавно: израненный ослепший ученый, громадный тошнотворный монстр и насмерть перепуганный, сбитый с толку доктор. Филиппа явно смеялась бы громче всех, черт бы ее побрал.

Калбер распаковывает аптечку, вырванную из мертвых рук ромуланца, привычные движения успокаивают. Нужны стимуляторы, он вводит их прямо в шею. Риппер угрожающе скребет по полу когтями, но Стамец устало гладит ее по боку. 

** **

— Все хорошо… нам помогут.

** **

Калбер только стискивает зубы. 

** **

— Ты вообще ничего не видишь? — Он сканирует измученное тело, показатели совершенно дикие.

** **

— Да, все… как в белом тумане. Ты был на Заране III?.. Там все время так… туман.

** **

Так, бреда только не хватало.

** **

— Стамец, не можешь смотреть, так слушай мой голос. На что мне обратить внимание в первую очередь? Пока ты не отключился. Что они с тобой делали?

** **

Ученый вдруг крепко хватает его за руку, стискивая кисть до боли.

** **

— Выгони… выгони их у меня из головы. Хью… пожалуйста.

** **

Калбера словно током бьет. Его давно никто не называл по имени, и от Стамеца он ожидал этого меньше всего. Впрочем, несмотря на крайне неприятную ситуацию, это... приятно. 

** **

— Они… ввели мне что-то в коннекторы. Что-то вроде… оно сводит на нет действие моих блокаторов… — Глаза Стамеца снова закрываются.

** **

— То есть пока это у тебя в крови, ты просто обязан прыгать?.. Так, не отключайся.

** **

Калбер осторожно встряхивает Стамеца, тот со стоном снова открывает глаза.

** **

— Коннекторы работают так: в резервуар вводится определенный объем препарата, который пролонгировано впрыскивается в кровь маленькими порциями, так? Сколько времени должно пройти, прежде чем эта штука, дающая тебе возможность прыгать, полностью не войдет в кровь и не метаболизирует?

** **

Стамец качает головой.

** **

— Трое суток… не меньше. 

** **

Доктор обреченно вздыхает. Ситуация мерзкая, выхода нет. За трое суток ромуланцы из них дух вышибут в попытке заставить Стамеца прыгать, даже Риппер не поможет.

** **

— Я правильно понимаю, что вводить тебе мой препарат бесполезно, пока действуют вещества ромуланцев?

** **

Стамец едва заметно кивает, его начинает мелко трясти. Калбер поудобнее перехватывает его плечи, перенося часть веса на себя и обеспечивая удобное полусидячее положение. В венах ученого плещется такой взрывоопасный химический коктейль из веществ, конкурирующих друг с другом, что его спасают только гены тихоходки. Единственный плюс от кошмарной модификации. 

** **

— Нам не остается ничего другого, кроме как ждать трое суток. Только тогда я смогу помочь.

** **

Калберу очень тяжело даются эти слова. Он ощущает себя слабаком, Стамец ради него пошел на многое, и он никак не может вернуть этот долг. Он — врач, и не в состоянии помочь единственному пациенту, который в нем так нуждается.

** **

Сидя в луже чужой крови в окружении трупов врагов, в компании безумного ученого и космического монстра, собственная незначительность ощущается особенно остро. И на пороге смерти нечего бояться. Поэтому Калбер тихонько, виновато и испуганно произносит:

** **

— Мне так жаль… Пол. Мне правда жаль. 

** **

Стамец вздрагивает и слабо улыбается. Он явно оценил жест. 

** **

— Просто... сними коннекторы. Поступление препаратов в кровь прекратится, и ты сможешь почти сразу же ввести свой. 

** **

Калбер моргает. 

** **

— Как я их сниму, если ты сам говорил, что они вмонтированы в лучевые кости. Я не могу... выпиливать куски костей в этих условиях, у меня нет всего необходимого.

** **

— Не вижу проблемы. — Стамец морщится и трет виски.

** **

Доктора передергивает. Ему приходилось работать в разных условиях, но еще никогда пациента не просили выломать им руки в полевых условиях. Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Он не станет рисковать жизнью ученого. Болевой шок чего стоит, и это не принимая во внимание возможных побочных эффектов препаратов.

** **

— Да меня твоя тварь загрызет. если я тебя трону!

** **

Стамец едва слышно стонет от боли, продолжая невидяще смотреть в пустоту куда-то мимо доктора.

** **

— Тебя явно пугает не Риппер. Тебя пугает то, что мои мягкие ткани и лучевые кости придется разбивать подручными средствами, и в ходе этой малоприятной процедуры я упаду замертво от шока и кровопотери в лучшем случае. Или умру в муках от сырого, не до конца протестированного препарата. Так ведь?

** **

А этот умник явно оживился, откуда только силы взялись.

** **

— Какой ты догадливый. Да, черт побери, я не хочу обрекать тебя на верную смерть. Доволен?

** **

Ученый качает головой. 

** **

— Ты… не рассматриваешь другие варианты. Если я сохраню способность перемещаться в пространстве, меня добьют ромуланцы, только это будет куда более неприятно. Уже после этой… попытки прыжка я чувствую, что мое сознание разваливается на части. Дальше будет только хуже.

** **

— Одна смерть на другую? Шило на мыло?

** **

Стамец горько улыбается, и от этого слепого взгляда Калберу становится жутко.

** **

— Я делаю это последние несколько лет. 

** **

Калбер не знает, что делать. Он признается себе в том, в чем никогда не признается Стамецу: он боится не совладать с собой. Если бы кто-то другой говорил ему все эти вещи, доводы бы показались Калберу вполне разумными. Но перед ним сидит Стамец, которому столько всего довелось пережить, и убеждает его добить окончательно. Калбер боится, что у него дрогнут руки, или что-то в этом духе, что у него не хватит хладнокровия калечить до смерти и так изувеченного человека.

** **

Стамец обессиленно опускается на руки Калбера, разговор истощил его окончательно. Доктор вздыхает, слипшиеся грязно-белые пряди касаются его груди, худые изящные пальцы комкают остатки форменки. Как бы ему хотелось продлить тактильный контакт, просто сидеть, касаясь Стамеца и не чувствуя под пальцами дрожи страха и отвращения. Эгоистичное желание затопляет Калбера с головой, ему едва удается отогнать наваждение.

** **

Он должен быть сильнее. Единственное, чем можно заслужить если не привязанность, так хотя бы доверие Стамеца — это помощь здесь и сейчас. Он должен провести его своими руками по кругам ада с минимальными потерями. И если выхода не останется, дать умереть с миром. И не в одиночестве.

** **

Калбер вздыхает. 

** **

— Что мы будем делать, если вдруг случится чудо и ты не умрешь? Ромуланцы вышвырнут тебя в шлюз как бесполезный мусор?

** **

Ему не нравится, как это унизительно звучит.

** **

— Если… мои расчеты верны, за нами должны вернуться. 

** **

Стамец едва шевелит языком, и Калберу кажется, что он не расслышал.

** **

— Что?! Филиппа… Ага, как раз она за нами вернется.

** **

Ученый качает головой.

** **

— Это и было частью плана… Ромуланцы не отступились бы, пока она не отдала бы им меня. Я… настаивал, чтобы тебя не впутывали, но Филиппа хотела… чтобы за мной кто-то присмотрел. За нами должны вернуться спустя двое суток, как только ромуланцы поймут, что разрушений больше, чем пользы.

** **

Калбер чувствует, что задыхается от удивления и надежды.

** **

— Постой, ты… хочешь сказать, что нам продержаться всего сутки?.. Вся эта мясорубка была заранее подстроена?

** **

— Будем надеяться на прозорливость Филиппы. Мы ничего не знали наверняка. Тем более, раз уж Сорел убит, ромуланцы нескоро придут к консенсусу и изберут нового лидера. 

** **

Доктор очень не нравится, что его использовали как пешку в этой игре, но время для злости еще будет. 

** **

— Ладно, троянский конь из тебя замечательный, но зачем тогда так спешить с лекарством? Мы можем продержаться до прихода наших и спокойно провернуть это уже на «Хароне», в комфортабельной палате, с анестетиками и первоклассным оборудованием.

** **

Взгляд Стамеца мутнеет еще больше, по телу проходит дрожь боли, Калбер машинально прижимает его к себе, стараясь успокоить. 

** **

— Разве ты не понимаешь?!. Во-первых, сутки, в лучшем случае — это очень долго. За это время ромуланцы могут совершить десяток скачков, а то и вообще вывезти нас за пределы Нейтральной Зоны. Хочешь пропасть без вести на Ромулусе? Во-вторых, нет никаких гарантий, что на «Хароне» нам дадут провернуть операцию. Филиппа не одобряет технологии скачков, но не хочет отказываться от потенциальной возможности. Она не даст мне превратиться в.... нормального человека. Находясь здесь, все можно списать на ромуланцев и их безумные идеи.

** **

Калбер усиленно трет пальцами глаза. Так вот какой был гамбит Стамеца. Отправиться навстречу смерти, чтобы освободиться или погибнуть. В мире Империи каждый ведет свою игру, но будь Калбер проклят, если не поможет Стамецу выиграть.

** **

— Ладно. Ладно, я согласен. Только это будет больно. И убери Риппер подальше от меня, мне дороги мои внутренности.

** **

За стандартным насмешливым тоном Калбер прячет боль и страх: куча вещей может пойти не по плану, и у Стамеца шансов умереть куда больше, чем шансов выжить.

** **

Ученый вымученно кивает. Калбер снова перебирает все содержимое аптечки, хотя и знает его наизусть, сверяет структуры препаратов, готовит коагулянты. 

** **

— Все стандартные анестетики несовместимы с препаратом, они блокируют действие друг друга. Придется терпеть. Но в то же время я не могу позволить, чтобы ты дергался, потому что задену вену — и даже запечатать не успею, истечешь кровью.

** **

Стамец бледнеет еще больше, но храбро кивает.

** **

— Полагаю, специфических средств, вызывающих паралич определенных мышц, у нас нет.

** **

Калбер качает головой.

** **

— Нет. Мне придется тебя прочно привязать. Ты уверен, что…

** **

Стамец скалится и пытается подняться самостоятельно.

** **

— Это не самое страшное, что мне приходилось испытывать. Я смогу.

** **

Доктор помогает ему встать на ноги, поддерживая подмышки и задавая направление. 

** **

— Койка будет лучшим вариантом.

** **

Риппер, все это время неподвижно стоящая рядом с ними, тоже двигается в сторону койки.

** **

Калбер осторожно опускает Стамеца на горизонтальную поверхность, отмечая его истощение и кучу порезов, ссадин и гематом по всему телу. Напичканный всевозможными препаратами, избитый и морально раздавленный — как у него еще есть силы стоять на ногах?..

** **

— Постой. Мне нужно… отпустить ее.

** **

Доктор наклоняет голову и отходит на пару шагов. Еще не хватает, чтобы эта тварь по нему протопталась. Риппер неловко возится у койки, смахивая приборы с полок. Стамец кривится, но находит в себе силы выпростать руку вбок. Он не видит тихоходку, только слышит, но Риппер сама подбирается ближе и утыкается мордой в ладонь ученого. Низкое рычание сменяется почти кошачьим мурлыканьем, Калбер пораженно смотрит, как громадная туша ластится к Стамецу, явно пребывая в восторге от происходящего. Кажется, после этого вечера его уже ничем не удивишь. 

** **

Стамец растерянно улыбается, гладя твердый рельеф панциря. На его лице — такая легкость и умиротворение, что Калбер скрипит зубами: как вышло так, что самые теплые чувства этот человек испытывает к монстру из космоса?..

** **

Наконец Стамец опускает руку, на его лице снова только усталость и боль.

** **

— Время уходить, Риппер. Я думаю, мы уже никогда не увидимся.

** **

Интересно, что почувствует тихоходка, когда Стамеца отрежет от мицелиевой сети? Ощутит ли она какую-то утрату?.. Это все, конечно, очень мило, но ученый еще больше тронется мозгами, если сохранить их с Риппер связь.

** **

— Спасибо тебе за все. — Стамец в последний раз наощупь треплет тварь по морде и откидывается на изголовье койки.

** **

Калбер думает, что до тихоходки не доходит и сотой доли речи, но это неважно. Главное, чтобы она поняла, что надо уходить и не возвращаться обратно ни под каким предлогом. А вообще очень забавно получилось: Риппер была единственным созданием, которое помогло Стамецу пережить все это.

** **

Доктор надеется, что у него получится спасти ученого.

** **

Риппер с недовольным ворчанием поворачивается и внезапно исчезает. Просто растворяется в пространстве, никаких порталов, словно она просто сделала шаг в какое-то невидимое измерение. Возможно, так оно и есть.

** **

— Хью, она ушла? — В какой-то момент Калбер забывает, что Стамец ничего не видит перед собой.

** **

— Да. Просто… растворилась в воздухе.

** **

У доктора идет голова кругом: ромуланцы, новые технологии, мясорубка, учиненная Риппер, все эти загадочные разговоры и перемещения. А ведь ему в таком состоянии еще и оперировать.

** **

— Хорошо… Для нее я уже мертв.

** **

Калбера передергивает, упоминания о смерти — не лучшее начало для запланированных манипуляций.

** **

— Она воспринимает меня как слабого умирающего сородича, и теперь просто оставила меня умирать тишине и спокойствии. Как только ты вытащишь коннекторы и последняя порция веществ прекратит действовать, я умру для мицелия.

** **

Доктор чувствует тоску и разочарование. Это всегда очень печально: добровольно перечеркивать новые возможности и горизонты только потому, что в конечном итоге это убьет тебя. Он знает, что несмотря на все страдания, перенесенные из-за модификации, Стамец будет скучать по перспективам исследования мицелия. Возможно, когда-то это станет более безопасным, и тогда ученый явно рванет снова путешествовать по грибнице, не рискуя потерять рассудок.

** **

— Мы что-то придумаем, — весьма неопределенно говорит Калбер, но ему кажется, что Стамец его понимает.

** **

Может быть, не сегодня и не завтра, вообще в какой-то другой вселенной, кто-то сможет свободно прыгать по мицелию. А пока нужно справиться с последствиями неудачного эксперимента.

** **

— Я правда не хочу уходить отсюда, но жить хочу еще больше, — Стамец грустно качает головой.

** **

— Я понимаю.

** **

У Калбера были свои закрытые границы и непреодолимые рубежи. Медицина может шагнуть далеко вперед, но при определенных обстоятельствах это будет шаг в пропасть.

** **

— Готов? Мне придется привязать тебя ремнями как можно туже. Справишься?

** **

Стамец вздыхает.

** **

— У нас нет другого выхода.

** **

Как бы там ни было, когда Калбер касается тела ученого, тот вздрагивает, темп дыхание ускоряется. И доктор знает, что сам виноват в подобной реакции.

** **

— Тише, пока все в порядке.

** **

Калбер крепит широкими тугими ремнями ноги и торс ученого, пропускает грубую ткань над плечами и запястьями, оставляя рабочую поверхность предплечий открытой. Руки получаются слегка неловко вывернуты внутренней стороной вверх. Калбер боится, чтобы в процессе Стамец не повредил себе локтевые и плечевые суставы, но других возможностей добраться до коннекторов нет. Кожа влажная от пота и крови, Стамец начинает задыхаться. Беспомощный, ослепший, полностью во власти того, кто причинил ему столько боли — доктор понимает его состояние, но другого пути нет. Повинуясь какому-то инстинкту, Калбер осторожно гладит грязные волосы ученого. Тот удивленно выдыхает, но дрожь немного ослабевает.

** **

— Я сделаю два надреза рядом с коннектором, перпендикулярно лучевой кости. Мне нужно освободить место для работы. У тебя в руке будет здоровая воронка на месте коннектора, иначе я не подберусь к его креплению на кости. Это выглядит страшно, но неопасно, коагулянты у меня есть. Главное, чтобы ты выдержал боль. Справишься?..

** **

Калбер с удивлением отмечает, что его рука все еще в шевелюре Стамеца. Черт подери, лучшее время и лучшее место.

** **

Ученый кивает.

** **

— Приступай.

** **

Обычно, когда Калберу приходится оперировать в полевых условиях, да еще и без анестезии, он не слушает пациента и заталкивает ему в рот кляп из подручных средств. Криков меньше, доктора не оглушает надрывными воплями, и больной не прикусывает себе язык и прочие части полости рта, когда бьется в конвульсиях. Со Стамецем не пройдет даже этот номер. Ничего не видящий, связанный по рукам и ногам, страдающий от боли и неизвестности — только кляпа ему и не хватает для панической атаки. Каково лежать в полной темноте и не знать даже, когда будет следующая волна боли? К тому, же если он почувствует, что что-то идет не так, он даже не сможет сказать.

** **

Ладно, придется послушать крики Стамеца, никуда не денешься.

Затаив дыхание, Калбер делает первый надрез лазерным скальпелем.

** **

Вся первая стадия операции занимает не больше семи минут. Скальпель рассекает плоть, одновременно запечатывая кровеносные сосуды, Калбер вводит ударную дозу местных коагулянтов, крови совсем немного. Стамец держится отлично, пока ему удается сдерживать рвущиеся из груди крики, он только громко стонет.

** **

Клочья обожженной лазером плоти падают прямо на пол, доктор спешит как можно быстрее прорезать себе путь к основанию коннектора. Вглубь руки тянется толстая металлическая скоба, все скользкое от сгустков крови. Стамец жалобно стонет, когда Калбер хватается за полосу металла, пытаясь наощупь определить, каким образом она крепится к кости. 

** **

— Сейчас-сейчас, еще немного. Ты прекрасно справляешься.

** **

Стамец мечется по койке, испытывая прочность ремней, но те держат крепко.

** **

Калбер добирается до кости, раздвигая мышцы. Коннектор дешево и сердито ввинчен в кость, и остается только догадываться, как Стамец не страдает от перманентной боли в руках. А может и страдает, черт его разберет. Все равно эти штуки рано или поздно пришлось бы снимать, потому что под ними плоть явно нездоровая, неправильно зарубцевавшаяся, воспаленная. Ученый надрывно воет от боли, из невидящих глаз текут слезы, когда кость наконец-то поддается и Калбер буквально выламывает коннектор из руки. На пластике и металле повисают клочья разорванных нервов и сосудов, остается только догадываться, как Стамец все еще остается в сознании. В какой-то момент его рвет от боли, и доктору приходится поспешно поворачивать ему голову набок, чтобы не захлебнулся. Руки все еще не дрожат, и это спасает ситуацию. 

** **

Когда Калбер принимается за аналогичную процедуру на второй руке, Стамец теряет сознание. Коннекторы валяются на полу, в креплениях все еще торчат обломки костей, на предплечьях ученого зияют дыры сантиметров пятнадцать в длину, в них влажно поблескивают мышцы, кости, сухожилия. Калбер накладывает какое-то подобие шины, чтобы сохранить руки неподвижными. Кровотечения почти нет, раны кажутся обожженными воронками, пальцы все еще рефлекторно подергиваются, но Калбер уже представляет, сколько работы по восстановлению подвижности и иннервации ему предстоит. Это в том исключительном случае, если Стамец выживет.

** **

Этот упрямый тип должен выжить, черт побери.

** **

Доктор накладывает легкие повязки с антисептиками, надеясь, что за оставшееся время в ранах не разведется какая-то инфекционная дрянь. С руками покончено, болят они наверняка просто адски, но во всяком случае коннекторы уже не представляют опасности. Первый этап пройдет, а Стамец все еще жив.

** **

Нужно было идти работать не врачом, а мясником, у него это отлично выходит.

** **

Десять минут спустя появляются первые признаки того, что препараты перестают действовать. Стамец беспокойно возится на койке, распахивает глаза, с которых постепенно сходит белая поволока. Калбер вводит ему немного стимуляторов, надеясь, что это не станет последней каплей для перегруженного лекарствами организма. Температура повышается, Стамец просто горит в лихорадке, но помочь ничем нельзя, это результат резкого прекращения подачи препарата. Он осторожно укладывает на горячий лоб салфетку, смоченную в ледяной воде.

** **

Как мило, винтажные методы снова в строю.

** **

Стамец тяжело бредит, рвется из ремней, под бледной кожей уже расползаются кровоподтеки. Раны на руках снова начинают кровить от слишком сильного напряжения мышц. 

** **

Калбер понимает, что в таком состоянии вводить в кровь что-либо еще — просто убийство. Нужно подождать, пока пройдет приступ.

** **

— Хватит… не трогай меня… я так больше не могу!..

** **

Голос Стамеца хриплый и сорванный криками, он дергается, словно хочет дотянуться до доктора, но ремни не пускают. Калбер хочет взять в руку его ладонь, чтобы немного успокоить, но соображает, что чувствительность кистей после всего проделанного вряд ли можно назвать высокой. Вместо этого он в странном порыве мягко поглаживает Стамеца от ключицы до худого плеча. Какой же он тощий, твою мать. 

** **

Стамец льнет к его прикосновению, что-то бормочет, из прокушенной до мяса губы стекает кровь, Калбер осторожно стирает ее рукавом. Во что же он вляпался…

** **

— Потерпи, половина уже пройдена.

** **

Стамец жалобно смотрит на него, едва шевелит губами, но Калбер не разбирает слова.

** **

Приступ постепенно сходит на нет, тело и разум Стамеца успокаиваются. Калбер дает ему немного воды, поправляет повязки и сканирует.

** **

Организм на пределе, но никаких новых неприятных сюрпризов нет. Общее истощение, нервное перенапряжение, тело просто разваливается на части. Сознание постепенно возвращается к Стамецу, он удивленно смотрит на собственные руки, даже под повязками видно, какие глубокие дыры остались на предплечьях. Пальцы хаотично подергиваются, ученый морщится и закрывает глаза, с которых полностью исчезла белая муть.

** **

— Нервы сильно повреждены?

** **

Калбер вздыхает. Конечно сильно, что он мог сделать в таких условиях?

** **

— Срединный нерв задет, иначе было никак не добраться до крепления. Лучевой вообще в клочья. Тебе же не на скрипке играть. 

** **

Стамец качает головой, на его глазах снова выступают слезы.

** **

— Я работал с такими травмами, одному штабному как-то почти полностью оторвало пол-руки неисправным лифтом. И ничего, через семь месяцев он смог полностью восстановиться. — Калбер выдумывает на ходу, но что еще остается делать. — Руки — это не проблема, мы справимся.

** **

Стамец кивает, выглядит он уже менее несчастным. По лицу пробегает дрожь боли, он все еще страдает, но уже привык к этому. 

** **

— Главное чтобы ты не загнулся в процессе репарации. 

** **

— Я выживу. — Голос Стамеца абсолютно тверд, Калберу бы немного этой веры.

** **

Доктор распаковывает заветные ампулы и заряжает гипо. 

** **

— Водить буду напрямую в сонную артерию, все равно если что-то пойдет не так, мы уже не сможем остановить распространение.

** **

Стамец согласно кивает с совершенно убитым видом.

** **

— Готов?

** **

Ученый внезапно всхлипывает.

** **

— Если бы ты знал, как я не хочу этого делать. Если бы был какой-то другой способ… Я знаю, что это меня убивает, но как же это прекрасно…

** **

Калбер сглатывает комок в горле.

** **

— Возможно, мы когда-нибудь найдем способ делать это без вреда для тебя. Только давай без этих спонтанных появлений космических монстров. 

** **

— _Мы? _— Глаза Стамеца распахиваются.

** **

Калбер кивает, и что-то в груди сладко трепещет, в кои-то веки осознание правильности происходящего не покидает его.

** **

— Да, _мы _. До тебя только сейчас дошло?

** **

К щекам Стамеца приливает кровь.

** **

— Хью, я не…

** **

Доктор кривится и кладет пальцы на искусанные губы ученого.

** **

— Пол, молчи, пожалуйста. Я сам не знаю, что делать с этим всем. Единственное, что важно сейчас — не дать тебе умереть. И я сделаю все, чтобы ты выжил и чувствовал себя как можно лучше. А все остальное мы сможем выяснить потом.

** **

Калбер не знает, из каких глубин его сознания идут эти слова, но в их искренности он не сомневается. Какой смысл держать лицо и пытаться сохранить броню, если смерть подобралась слишком близко?

** **

— Если ты готов, нужно начинать.

** **

Стамец кивает. 

** **

— Давай, я готов. 

** **

Он так прекрасен в этой своей уязвимости: кажется, только тронь пальцем — и сломается, разлетится на тысячи хрустальных осколков. Только за этой хрупкостью скрывается стальная воля, которую оказалось довольно проблематично сломить. И это абсолютно прекрасно.

** **

Калбер вводит препарат, свободной рукой поглаживая тяжело вздымающийся бок ученого. Они выживут, они должны выжить, слишком глупо будет погибнуть в шаге от чего-то… странного, но красивого.

Пару минут ничего не происходит — а потом начинается ад. Глаза Стамеца закатываются, конвульсии прошивают все тело, из уголка рта стекает кровь вперемешку с пеной. Все тело напряжено, как будто ученый страдает от столбняка, пальцы хаотично сжимаются и разжимаются. Его снова рвет желчью, кашель стискивает грудь, он судорожно втягивает воздух. 

** **

Калбер чувствует собственную беспомощность. Приступ длится около пятнадцати минут. затем Стамец резко обмякает, словно из его тела вытащили все кости, дыхание едва слышно. Сердце бьется слабо, но равномерно. 

** **

— Боже… кажется, я… я не хочу умирать…

** **

Взгляд Стамеца расфокусирован, глаза налиты кровью, он явно не осознает происходящего. 

** **

Калбер стискивает его плечо.

** **

— Даже не думай. Ты сам сказал, что выживешь. Все будет в порядке.

** **

Стамец снова проваливается в забытье, по его щекам текут слезы. Новый приступ судорог начинается внезапно, ученый кричит от боли. Калбер инстинктивно хватает его, удерживает в неподвижном положении, осторожно гладит по наименее поврежденным частям тела, успокаивая и утешая.

** **

— Все будет хорошо, все хорошо.

** **

В ответ — только сдавленный, полный ужаса крик Стамеца.

** **

Страшная ломка длится около трех часов. у доктора в голове все мутится от стресса и усталости. Стамец едва живой, дыхание настолько слабое и прерывистое, что Калбер в любой момент готов проводить искусственную вентиляцию легких. Он утешает испуганного, умирающего человека, совсем не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. 

** **

В дверь кто-то ломится, но сталь выдерживает, ромуланцы явно не ожидали, что пленники обнаглеют настолько, что замуруются в комнате для допросов. Постепенно возня сменяется криками, свистом выстрелов, топотом и взрывами. Калбер отрешенно думает, что за ними все же кто-то пришел.

** **

Видя, что конвульсий больше не предвидится, он осторожно снимает ремни, кожа под ними сине-багровая. Стамец облегченно стонет, не приходя в сознание, Калбер осторожно растирает конечности, восстанавливая кровообращение. Затем усаживается на койку и кладет голову Стамеца себе на колени — так ему будет однозначно мягче и удобнее, чем на спартанской плоской подушке. Ученый погружается в сон на грани обморока, сканирования все еще показывают дикие результаты, но врачебное чутье Калбера подсказывает, что у них получилось.

Стамец крупно вздрагивает во сне, Калбер набрасывает на него форменную куртку. Все вокруг залито кровью, тяжелый запах стоит в воздухе, трупы ромуланцев давно остыли, а разбитые панели перестали искрить. Тишина нарушается только тихим дыханием ученого и приглушенными звуками из коридора. Черт с ними всеми, пусть разбираются сами. Они тут чуть не подохли, отдых, пусть и такой своеобразный, просто необходим.

** **

Когда дверь в комнату наконец высаживают безопасники, Калбер все так же укачивает спящего Стамеца.

И ему абсолютно плевать, как это выглядит со стороны.

** **

Иногда Калбера больше всего занимает вопрос, как он вообще дошел до всего этого. Как получилось так, что он с облегчением вздыхает, когда Стамец выходит из недельной комы, и почему все это время сам доктор только и делал, что спал, приводил себя в порядок, и снова возвращался к его постели.

** **

В итоге, каждый получает свое. Филиппа пользуется смятением ромуланцев и захватывает пару их истребителей, дабы окончательно уверить Ромулус в том, что Империя еще не пала окончательно. Калбер думает, что ромуланцы нескоро заинтересуются споровыми технологиями. Живых свидетелей нападения тихоходки не осталось, но выпотрошенные тела явно не располагают к дальнейшим попыткам обуздать мицелий. 

** **

Репарация ДНК успешно завершена, Калбер понимает, что последствия могут быть самыми неожиданными, но самый сложный этап пройден успешно. Разумеется, Филиппа не верит ни единому его слову о злобных ромуланцах, ввевших препарат Стамецу, но никто не может опровергнуть его слова, поэтому гнев Императора не так страшен. 

** **

Филиппа извлекает существенную выгоду из ситуацию, поэтому закрывает глаза на манипуляции Калбера и Стамеца. В конечном итоге, она все давно знала, даже раньше их самих. 

** **

Все внимание Калбера поглощено лечением Стамеца. Раны на руках уже не хотят заживать так быстро: вместе с ДНК тихоходки ушла и способность к сверхъестественной регенерации. Доктор сращивает кости, с нуля регенерирует разорванные мышцы и нервы, тесты показывают постепенное возвращение чувствительности к рукам. На предплечьях все равно еще остаются глубокие раскрытые разрезы, ранам необходим дренаж. Где-то месяц уйдет на полное заживление этих дыр, а потом еще черт знает сколько на восстановление подвижности рук. Остальные синяки, гематомы и порезы доктор сводит за сутки.

** **

Сидя у койки ученого, он думает о том, как отреагирует на него Стамец, когда — если — придет в себя. 

** **

Тяжело расставаться с возможностями, которые давало ДНК Риппер, и Калбер знает, сколько впереди будет нервных срывов и панических атак. Ромуланцы тоже постарались на славу, едва не сломав Стамеца окончательно. Период реабилитации будет сложным для всех.

** **

Когда на восьмой день ученый открывает глаза, Калбер готов ожидать чего угодно — полной амнезии, потери рассудка, проблем с речью и восприятием реальности. Впрочем, Стамец смотрит осмысленно.

** **

— Ты в лазарете на «Хароне». Мы выбрались.

** **

Калбер видит, как напрягается тело Стамеца, как тот испуганно озирается по сторонам. Ученый озадаченно смотрит на доктора, что-то напряженно соображая.

** **

— Ты... проводил тесты?.. — Голос хриплый и едва слышный. Калбер дает ему воды.

** **

— Вот так вот с места в карьер, да? Я проводил всевозможные тестирования. Ты человек, и в твоем ДНК больше нет этих сумасшедших нуклеотидов, которые заставляют тебя прыгать по пространству-времени.

** **

Калбер торжествующе смотрит на еще больше сбитого с толку Стамеца.

** **

— А… Император?..

** **

— Все в пределах нормы.

** **

Конечно, разговор будет непростым, но ничего. Они справятся. 

Стамец оценивающе смотрит на него.

** **

— А ты?.. Ты в порядке?

** **

Тепло разливается в груди Калбера.

** **

— В полном порядке.

** **

Стамец устало откидывается на подушку и прикрывает глаза. Разговор слишком утомил его.

** **

— Спи, ты в полной безопасности, — что-то в груди трепещет пойманной в силки птицей, Калбер поправляет больничное одеяло. — Но когда ты проснешься, _Пол _, мне нужно будет весьма основательно поговорить с тобой.

** **

Стамец сначала испуганно дергается, но потом до него доходит, что тон доктора больше не представляет угрозы. Возможно, все лучшее не всегда умирает первым, и на их долю перепадет кусочек спокойствия и защищенности. Он слабо улыбается.

** **

— Мне тоже, Хью. Мне тоже. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Фториды ксенона](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616992) by [Chmonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder), [ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX)


End file.
